Red amongst white
by Zorrashi
Summary: Hitsugaya stabbed Hinamori, allowing the cold steel to pierce her heart, her last words was  "Why...?". She is then eaten by a hollow, but she won't give up so easy. Now drivin by hate, she seeks to murder the man who murdered her. Hitsuhina. Complete.
1. The forrbiding sunset

**Notice: I did not think of making this a crossover until ch 7, so unfortuanatly you'll hav to live for awhile not seeing Lady Bernkastel and Satan (I delibertly gave you a spoiler). Since people rading crossovers (especialy one of bleach of Higurashi/Umineko) is considerrably rare in this case...(I cant believe i'm asking you my dear reader to this...) it would be appreatiated if you somehow got the word around to other Bleach/Umineko fans that I am creating a long story that is somewhat entertaning. Or even told other bleach fans of this in order to encourage them to watch a new series. I am not saying that u hav to, i'm just saying it would be apreatiated...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Umineko no naku Koro ni. I am only doing this to ensure the safety of my story. Especialy since Youtube is deleting many many vidios...again...**

* * *

What she seeks, is comfort...

What he did is betray...

What happens, is that her path becomes dark...

-Frederica Bernkastel

**Story:**

* * *

Ever since the fight with Aizen and the arrancar ended, everyone and everything was silent, everything was shocked to hear the outcome of, possibly, the most decisive battle in soul society's history.

After Icihigo performed the "final getsuga tensho" and defeated the newly empowered Aizen, and lost his shinigami powers, it was not to long after that the soul reapers of the thirteen court guard squads, stealth force and the kiddou corps noticed the disappearance of the spiritual pressure of the person that endangered everyone in every world. However they also noticed the disappearances of their captain's spiritual pressure, as a result the 3rd seats of every squad decided to gather at squad one's barracks for a meeting trying to decide what to do next, since the head captain himself put them in charge while all the other lieutenants and captains were sent off to battle. This meeting decided that they were to send the stealth force to investigate the outcome of the battle and** absolutely** nothing more.

The stealth force did as their superiors commanded, however even they couldn't help but bring back the bodies of their fallen commander, as well as the other fallen captains and lieutenants that fell at the hands of Aizen at the fake Karakura town battle ground.

These nearly dead bodies were brought back to the Siereite and nursed back to health by the 4th squad, in which every squad member had a duty to complete, whether it be checking their bandages or just simply making sure their rooms were clean. The 12th squad opened a garganta to Hueco Mundo to retrieve the other officers, and they too were nursed back to health, much sooner than those who fought in the world of the living. Only one body was never found…..It was on a Tuesday when everyone in the battle against Aizen woke up from their wounds.

All of them woke up with mixed expression of grief, anger, disbelief, and other forms of doubt and helplessness. It was their stories as well as the reports from the stealth force that they answered all questions in mind….ALMOST all questions. Only one question remained…..where was the body of Hinamori, the only body that was never found, the lieutenant who was killed by Aizen's clever strategy by using his Kyokya Suigetsu to make everyone believe they were fighting him while they were really fighting Hinamori. It was in this manner that he manipulated Hitsugaya to lethally stab Hinamori…Whenever Hitsugaya is asked about Hinamori, he only replies only by breaking eye contact.

Most of the captains recovered completely within the month. However the head captain lost most of his arm, captain Soi Fon lost her arm completely, Hitsugaya had a part of his arm and leg severed and captain Komamora had lost a great deal of blood, a great lot more than others. Lethal wounds like this required the captains to be transferred to the 12th squad barracks for body regeneration. In the state the sieriete was in they couldn't afford to lose the anymore captains and, ESPECIALLY not the head captain. Even the normally semi-crazy Kurosuchi could understand this. Which is why he effortlessly monitored their regeneration with such carefulness that many assumed that Hueco Mundo "changed" him. The way he constantly pestered his own subordinates by saying "be careful with what you do with that machine" or "what are you doing? You careless fool! Do you WANT the captains to die!" is what made some come up with that theory. While doing this he also monitored the investigation around lieutenant Hinamori's missing body. He was just coming back from checking his invaluable computer data base when he received the report regarding the information the Kiddou corps, who were trying to find a trace of her spiritual pressure. The report was told to him by a squad 2 member, he was surprisingly large and he looks like he was more suited to brute labor then any kind of stealthy work and he had a face that clearly portrays any expression he may be feeling. "How very unlike a squad 2 member" Kurosuchi thought. The man started speaking in an uneasy tone, "Captain Kurosuchi there has been a breakthrough regarding the missing lieutenant, Momo Hinamori that needs your immediate attention! "The somewhat sly captain merely responded with his usual "I'm interested now" response. "What exactly is this breakthrough, considering your tone it seems that you not only found her spiritual pressure, but something else. Yes?" The man's face was now grim, it became clear that he was not going to enjoy reporting in even further. "That's just it sir…we HAVEN'T found her spiritual pressure. There is no longer any trace of it…..and you of all people should know what that means…." Captain Kurosuchi's face was not one of disbelief or shock, but of calm expectancy, the man now had a surprised look on his face, he thought captain Kurosuchi would at least be a little dazed, and then the captain spoke. "why are you so surprised? You and I both know that Hitsugaya fatally wounded her. It shouldn't be so surprising that we find no trace of her spiritual pressure. Even the lowest of the shinigami wouldn't find it that surprising…..did you honestly believe that everyone would come out of that battle scot free like everyone else? Did you believe that everyone would come back and life would be just like the good old days, when there was no such thing as war and utter suffering…when there was no such thing as death to shinigami…" The lower ranking man was making a face that looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but Kurosuchi ignored this and continued "You say this requires my _immediate_ attention? I think not! As far as I'm concerned there no need to even _investigate_ any longer!...My orders are as follows: call back everyone investigating this case, go tell my lieutenant to update the shinigami directory and make funeral preparations and….make the announcement to everyone that Momo Hinamori is _**dead!**_" The man left silently intending carry out those orders, no matter how much he hates doing so. As he was walking toward the hell butterfly holding cell he was wondering how a great many individuals would take this news. He knew there was going to be a lot of commotion with the 5th squad, it was going to be the 1st squad in over many millennia to be without a captain AND a lieutenant. And to top it off Hinamori was the source of all the squad's loyalty ever since the Aizen incident, making them twice as attached to her! At about this time he was envisioning squad members forming angry mobs with zanpoktou unsheathed and released, and he shuddered at the thought. An angry squad aggrieved at a lieutenant's death can be quite menacing. There was even an event when just that happened, the entire Siereitie suffered heavy losses and many were shocked at how far they were willing to go, this event made its way into the textbooks. Then the man stopped dead in his tracks, fear was making his face pale. He had forgotten about captain Hitsugaya. The rage of captain Hitsugaya was well known, even legendary. Many cannot even find the words to describe it well enough. The closest anyone could come up with was "It is like being invited to a fiery, bone-rattling hell". Unlike his normally cold personality, his rage burned with the fires of hell at its core, that is, of course, if Hinamori was involved somehow. If it wasn't Hinamori then his rage would be comparable to an over boiling pot or a regular house fire. The man just stood on the wooden floor, trembling at the rage he expected to come from Hitsugaya. He then remembered Kurosuchi's words "You and I both know that Hitsugaya fatally wounded her…" The man was walking again now, but with an ashamed look on his face. Why was he thinking that way of Hitsugaya, when he most like was going to ashamed of himself for…..killing her. He arrived at a doorway and roughly opened the door, and he saw hell butterflies fluttering about and many of them were in black iron cages with a specific seal on each of them to prevent them from escaping. "hey! What are you doing!Shut the door before a one of these damn butterflies get out!". The bossy voice was spoken by a young red headed lady; she had piercing green eyes and somewhat rosy skin. "hey, are you deaf! I said close the door, Nemu-sama is going to contradict me if a hell butterfly goes missing!" The broad man complied after a few hesitating moments, he now realizes that the lady had over 20 or 30 butterflies crawling all over her uniform, most soul reapers could handle at least 2 hell butterflies with difficulty, captains and other high ranking shinigami can handle up to 8 or 10, but she was handling at least twice the amount with almost no difficulty at all! He realizes he is delaying his duties by thinking about this lady and her butterflies and he felt ashamed for doing so. He drops down on his knees as he "request" to use the division's hell butterflies for captain Kurosuchi's orders.

"By order of captain Kurosuchi I am to use the hell butterflies to relay orders to Lieutenant Nemu Kurosuchi to update the shingami directory and funeral preparations, and to use them to make an announcement to all soul reapers".

"Hmmm…..what kind of announcement is it? I'll take that task off your hands and do it myself, and the same goes for Nemu-sama's orders, I'll take care of that as well"

"Well, as long as the orders are taken care of I guess it doesn't matter…but the announcement….it must be done by me…"

It was only 5 minutes before the announcement was heard by all of the Siereitie. Hitsugaya lay awake in his bed when he heard it, all he did when he heard it was look down at his lap, a shadow covering his expression. He then clinched his fist so hard, that blood began to bleed through the bandages. Matsumoto, who was in the room 5 doors down was looking at the ceiling wide-eyed, the members of squad 5 is what caught the most of people's attention. Not a single member was with a dry face, every one of them at least shed one tear. Some responded to the news aggressively, confronting stealth force members saying that they were failures, some even tried to set fires. There was a mob forming around squad 5's barracks around a mere day later, they were going to demand that the investigation be put back on, and find the REAL reason as to why she disappeared, and if not that, they at the very least wanted her body to be found. Only a few members were unaccounted for, the rest were about to head out toward the squad 12 barracks. The air itself was full of aggressive intent, some of the nearby soul reapers broke out in a cold sweat should they get to close, the hidden squad 2 members that were assigned to keep watch of the members left immediately, some of them feeling ill. The mob was just about to head out when a voice, full of authority and a strict and disappointed tone, yelled above the angry grunts and murmurings, hushing everyone within earshot. "What on earth do you think you're doing!" there was only a moment of silence before everyone turned to find the source of the voice. Captain Hitsugaya was standing in the middle of the street, with only a few bandages on his hands, he had a disapproving voice that hid his anger. "Your lieutenant would be disappointed if she could see how your all acting! She's dead and the first thing you want to do is disgrace her by going around in a unorganized mob! She led squad five with all that she could give! After Aizen betrayed all of you she didn't resign her position!" Everyone was being depleted of their once unbreakable resolve to put the investigation back on and the more they stayed In his presence the more Hitsugaya would exert his spiritual pressure, crushing them more and more. Within moments all of them dispersed, heading toward their quarters, all them feeling ashamed of their actions. While they were heading in their own directions Hitsugaya was silently heading toward his own barracks. His was no longer standing tall with his shoulders back, his shoulders was slumped and he looked like he was carrying something heavy on him, making him lean toward the ground. A soul reaper who was passing by looked at him, Hitsugaya didn't notice this though, he didn't really care anymore. The soul reaper felt sorry for him, and for the first time saw how young he truly is. Hitsugaya was only two feet away from him, but he still walked on past him, not even glancing his way. The sun was now setting; its rays making the sky seem blood-red in its wake.

While the seireitei was silently mourning Momo's death, there was something awakening in Hueco Mundo , in the forest of hollows an adjucha, was waking up from a deep slumber, it was weak from fatigue earlier. The adjucha was small compared to other adjuchas, it was about the size of a wolf or a cougar, it looked like a fox in many ways, the tail however was thin, quick and lethal. Its eyes were observant and gleamed with a cunning and ruthless mind. Its hollow hole is located at the center of the throat. Its paws were small with razor like claws normally sheathed; the claws are silver, curved slightly, and about 3-6 inches long. It fell asleep after traveling to the soul society, and silently keeping to the shadows as the fight between Aizen and the soul reapers commenced. This was how it achieved its goal when coming there. It wanted to devour any soul reaper that presented itself weak, weak enough to kill and eat without much difficulty. It was about an hour after its arrival that it spotted a lieutenant-class soul reaper being carried down by a man with white hair after lord Aizen tricked him into lethally stabbing her with such hatred and anger it was surprised that she even lasted long enough for it to devour completely. After it had eaten its fill, it realized just how much energy and power it obtained, even though she was almost dead she still had so much spiritual power! It felt content as it felt this power running through its body, coursing through every vain in its body. Before it ate, it felt like it was about to pass out from being exposed to such powerful spiritual pressure from many captains and espada, even though it was still tired, it wasn't as tired as it was then. Now as it remembered its glorious meal, it grinned. The moment the fox-like adjucha returned to the forest of hollows, it was challenged by a great many other adjucha. They all stated "You have no right to even be within the area of lord Aizen's battle, and yet you go there without permission and steal leftovers…..". The now irritated adjucha was merely looking at them now. This adjucha never liked talking, especially to those who challenged it. It took only 5 min, but the adjucha took out every hollow that opposed it. That was how it ended up sleeping for about an hour or so, and went about its life normally up until this point. Now, as it looked upward toward the darkness, it was concerned. True enough, it was pleased it had eaten such a meal, and gained enough power to be in control of most the forest, but its sleep had been very disturbed lately. Every time it did so much as close its eyes it heard a voice murmuring, it couldn't make out the words, but it felt as though it was sad. But as the days progressed it turned from sorrow to anger and resentment, it then made out the word it was hearing, "why….?", and as this was happening it felt a presence-no, existence, within its own self. Then, for whatever reason it had an urge. Except this urge was more like a craving. Other adjucha just wasn't cutting it anymore, it needed something else…..some other existence that gave more of a satisfactory feeling when devoured. In its mind the only thing that was more satisfactory than hollow…was shinigami. It decided right then and there, that when the next 12 hours pass, it would travel to the world of the living and start its hunt for shinigami…

It was about on the fourth hour that Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Renji and captain Hitsugaya arrived in the world of the living, karakura town. They arrived as the sun was just peeping over the horizion. Head captain yammamoto sent all of them there, to make sure that no remaining arrancar remained, as well to make sure that the area was safe enough for the town. However Hitsugaya wasn't sent for this reason. Both Yammamoto and Unohanna were concerned for his mental health; they've all seen his expression when the news of Hinamori's death reached. It became noticeable that he was more easily irritable, less responsive to what's around him, as a result Unohanna thought that it would be "healthy" for him to release all his feelings of Hinamori out on some other object rather than his lieutenant. Maybe eliminating hollows would bring the old Hitsugaya back. Like the last time, Hitsugaya was staying in Orihime's house, Ikkaku and Yumichika was staying at Kiego's apartment, Renji was, as usual, staying at Urahara's shop. As for Rukia, she was staying at some unknown location; she didn't feel like seeing Ichigo again so soon. Most of the day was quiet, not a single hollow alert. I suppose it's not too much of a surprise, most of Hueco Mundo was completely loyal to Aizen, it's not going to be too hard to imagine how devastated the entire hollow world must me hearing about the fall of their self-proclaimed lord. It was about eight hours later that, for the first time that day, there was a hollow alert. But the alert wasn't for a regular hollow, it was for an adjucha. Originally the soul phones were never able to tell what type of hollows are appearing, but with an update from the bureau of research and development the soul phones are now able to tell an arrancar from hollow, hollow from adjucha, arrancar from vasto lordes and everything in between. The appearance of an adjucha wasn't expected. At the very most they expected a menos grande. But instead they got a full-fledged adjucha that could easily challenge any member of the thirteen court guard squads, and worse, it came in broad daylight, the humans were still up and about. Ikkaku and Yumichika were excited but everyone else was shocked. Hitsugaya was in the area so he was immediately going the site where the adjucha appeared. Everyone else was on standby. If the adjucha was to try to escape they would intercept it almost indefinitely, if it was too much for a captain to handle then help wouldn't be too far away. Captain Hitsugaya was just arriving at the at an alleyway, it was at the far end of town, not too many humans came here, not exactly the best place for a hollow to appear if it wanted food. Not even souls come here! Hitsugaya didn't care why it came here, all that mattered to him was that the adjucha was eliminated. At first, it was hard find, but at about a minute's worth of searching he spotted a glimpse of a thin, lithe shape that disappeared as quickly as it came. Hitsugaya flash stepped after it, and when he reached a clearing in a sand lot he found it perched on what looked like a large, cracked boulder. Apparently it was waiting for him, as for why was unknown. Hitsugaya was about 2-3 yards away from this adjucha, so he saw it clearly. It was covered in the same material that is found in hollow masks, with only a few areas uncovered revealing what looked like black fur on its paws and small, pointed ears. It looked very much like a fox. Its claws were unsheathed, showing just how lethal they were. The claws were about three inches long, silver and slightly curved. The thing that was most noticeable to Hitsugaya was its tail, it was thin and quick, it was moving nimbly through the air near it. Hitsugaya then realized that the adjucha made no attempt to attack him….yet. He now realized that the adjucha was now looking straight at him, its eyes were black and it expressed its anticipation and lust, it was slightly wincing due to the sunlight. It was hissing now, as if to signal the beginning of the fight. In a mere moment the adjucha made its way behind him, clearly showing how quick it is. Hitsugaya drew his sword just as fast and blocked its attempt to scratch his back with its front right paw. The moment he did that however, the adjucha attacked with its free front left paw swinging it much faster than its previous swing. It wasn't too fast for Hitsugaya though, he just merely adjusted his sword to block that attack as well. He then realized, from the force it applied on his sword, that it didn't just have speed, it had power. But it wasn't finished, even quicker than Hitsugaya could see it; its tail scraped his neck, drawing blood. Thankfully he sensed the attack, and reacted to avoid the fatal blow. Had he not done that, then tail would've pierced his jugular. He would've been killed. He then used the flash step to gain some distance, he had underestimated his enemy. The attack lasted only three seconds, but the adjucha was already at an advantage.

The adjucha was staring at him now, it really wanted to kill him, no, it **had** to kill him, its hunger was getting so ravenous just from sensing his spiritual pressure, but seeing the white-haired captain face to face was making the hunger become lust. But all of a sudden it was in writhing pain, in a mere moment it was lurching back and forth. Something within its own soul was reacting aggressively to the scenario in front of it. Then it made out some words it was hearing, the voice ominous, the words filled with hatred, resentment and anger, "Why…Hitsugaya!" Hitsugaya saw his chance and charged toward the adjucha with a flash step, his sword pointed at the creature's head as it was moaning in pain. Just before the sword pierced however, it swerved and dodged the blade, it then proceeded to run out of the sandlot, into the city. Hitsugaya pursued, and as he was doing that he was calling the others to let them all know that it was on the run. He didn't understand why it was running though, it didn't have a scratch on it, and yet it was in pain. He lost sight of it many times, but he knew it was heading toward the center of the city though, in which case Ikkaku and Yumichika would intercept it. Then Hitsugaya heard a beep from his phone, he then stopped as he looked at it. The spiritual signature of the adjucha was gone. The others realized this too, but they were still on guard. Hitsugaya's mind was full of questions, "why did it run away?, Why did it appear in the desolate outskirts of town?, What made it be in pain?, Why did it want to fight with me deliberately?". After five minutes of standing around, waiting for an adjucha that wouldn't come, the team met up at Orihime's living room. The equipment from last time was brought over an hour after their arrival. Everything from the monitor to the generator was set up, ready for use. The head captain gave them orders before they came to the world of the living: If nothing was out of the ordinary then carry out the reports normally, if an arrancar or a high level menos appears they were to report to him using the monitor. Yumichika was already at the computer, setting up the connection between the soul society and the world of the living. Within moments the head captain appeared on the screen. He then said "The fact that you contacted me must mean that a hollow above menos grande class has appeared. Did you eliminate it?"

Hitsugaya responded with a low voice "unfortunately, it got away, I wasn't quick enough to pierce it lethally, I must've stood in surprise far too long"

Yammamoto was now speaking in a serious tone "What exactly happened to make you "surprised"…"

"well, I didn't even lay a scratch on it, and yet it was writhing in pain after only three seconds after the fight started, and I can't make out its intentions either….."

"Can you explain to me in detail what was so unusual about this adjucha? I also want you to tell me about its abilities."

"It appeared in the outskirts of town, there are few humans there and even less human souls, so it doesn't look like it was looking for food. The adjucha was practically looking for a fight since it decided to wait for me in a sand lot and the fact that it didn't speak to me also implies this. It was fast, agile and strong, it gave me this scratch too," Hitsugaya was pointing to his scratch, now covered in a band aid. "Its tail is much faster than everything else the body has, there's not much else to report, head captain."

The head captain's face was thoughtful "I see…..are you sure it didn't injure this hollow in any way"

"Yes, I'm sure."

The captain was silent for a few seconds "What about its spiritual pressure, anything unusual?"

Hitsugaya thought for a moment. He then remembered that the spiritual pressure was, in fact, odd. It felt more tame than a regular adjucha, not by much, but some, but that would imply that the adjucha was an arrancar, or something close to it. But he also realized, now that he thought about it, that its spiritual pressure seemed…..familiar, in the slightest way. He decided that it was best to disregard the fact that it was familiar. He responded with "Well the adjucha's spiritual pressure, now that I think about it, was more tame than most, but only by the slightest. Nothing more"

The head captain was silent for a long time before he finally responded with a "Report to me immediately if the same adjucha arrives again, and also, should it arrive again send Ikkaku and Yumichika to finish it off, Hitsugaya you are to be on standby, the only reason that you are to fight this adjucha is that it wants to fight you deliberately or if your comrades are in a serious situation." Before any of them could ask why he was giving such orders, the signal was cut off, and all they were left with was static. It was a few moments before Ikkaku broke the silence "im not complaining or anything, but, why would the head captain order that….."

"Well, if the head captain orders it, then there should be no questions about it" and with that Hitsugaya left the apartment. As the rest of the group was looking out the window lost in thought they saw the sun set yet again, the rays making the sky go from bright orange to blood-red.


	2. The awkening

As all was quiet in the world of the living, the forest of hollows was being disturbed as the silence was being ripped apart by the hissing of an adjucha in pain. The fox-like creature was in agony as the pain within its soul increased. It was so painful that all the adjucha could do was hiss and roar in pain, and nothing more. The pain within itself increased within seconds; there was no longer a voice, but an existence. This existence was filled with anger, hatred, resentment and most of all, as it now noticed, sadness… Then a human shaped figure appeared before it. The figure had short, spikey, light-blue hair, dark blue eyes that were cold and filled with aggressiveness. It wore a white hakkuma with an undone white, jacket, leaving a broad muscular chest exposed. It had a hollow hole located at its abdomen, and remains of a hollow mast looking like a right jawbone. The figure that stood before the fox-like adjucha was Grimmjow Jaegerjakquez, the arrancar that was ranked espada number six before Aizen's defeat. He was looking at the adjucha with a cold, thoughtful gaze. The adjucha roared again as the pain increased yet another level, the more the pain increased, the more its own spiritual pressure changed. It was becoming more unstable as a calm, controlled spiritual pressure was colliding with the adjucha's own uncontrolled raging spirit energy. Grimmjow had his eyes closed as he focused on the spiritual pressure, he opened them again and looked at the adjucha. Within a moment both of them were gone, without leaving a sound, and without a trace. Grimmjow was carrying the writhing adjucha over his shoulder while using sonido to quickly make his way toward Las noches. The entire trip only took ten minutes. The adjucha was large and Grimmjow almost looked like a fool carrying an adjucha that way, but it was the only way to transport the adjucha in a moment's notice. They were inside the vast palace of Las noches now, he was making his way toward the hogyoku's former holding cell. The room consisted of high walls, a few stone benches that were carved from the wall and a long, thin cylinder protruding from the center of the room that was originally used to hold Aizen's precious hogyoku. The moment he got there he dumped the now writhing adjucha on the floor right in front of the cylinder. Grimmjow silently made his way to the cylinder before his attention was caught by a shrill voice that he found annoying "Hey! What are you doing?", he turned around and saw a female arrancar. The arrancar had long, black hair that was tied in two pigtails, she looked like a young teenager, she had light pink eyes and a slender build. She was wearing a white school-themed miniskirt, with a black stripe over the waist line, a sleeveless white shirt and black, thigh length boots with a white outlining. The lowly ranked arrancar was Loly Aivirrne a loyal subordinate of Aizen. Her face was a little red with rage as she repeated her question. Grimmjow responded in an annoyed voice " I'm going to use what's left of the Hogyoku's power to turn this adjucha into a full-fledged arrancar."

Loly was infuriated by the answer "Aizen-sama saved that power so that we could create arrancar from Vasto lordes**, not** adjucha!"

Grimmjow just grunted "Well too bad! Aizen isn't here, and your nothing more than a lowly foot soldier. I'm the one that's in charge now, so you might as well and try to get on my good side." Loly took a step back, surprised by the viscous reply, she then asked in a rude tone "Why do you want to turn that lowly adjucha into an arrancar anyway?"

Grimmjow's tone was somewhat ominous "A human soul that becomes corrupt with sadness or hatred becomes a hollow; a soul reaper that dies becomes reiatsu in the air. If a soul reaper was being corrupted with those feeling of hate or sadness gets devoured by a hollow, will its existence disappear completely?...I believe the answer to that is no, it's spirit will be too strong too disappear. If this hollow somehow pulls a trigger to this soul reaper's consciousness what would happen?" he now looked at the writhing adjucha as it howled in pain again. Loly was looking wide-eyed at the adjucha not knowing what to comprehend.

"Go ahead and sit down, Loly. You might want to watch this…" Grimmjow motioned to a stone bench on the left side of the room. Loly obliged and sat down at the far corner of the room, her legs together off on one side, she was watching intently now. Grimmjow then stretched his hand and twisted the top of the cylinder, the cylinder then began to twist in the same direction until nearly half of the cylinder was taken off. Inside was white energy that was pure and powerful. The energy was slightly flowing out of its cylinder container. Grimmjow's hand was then put into the container and when he pulled it out, all of the energy was concentrated into one dance sphere. The fox-like adjucha then howled, much more loudly than it did before, it sounded like it was dying. Then all was silent, Grimmjow didn't take his eyes off the energy sphere he was now holding, he was waiting. The adjucha shuddered once, and it opened its eyes. The eyes that were once black were now brown. Grimmjow looked at the adjucha, amused "Well look at that, the soul reapers consciousness took over…." He then waked over to the adjucha and lowered himself down to where he could look at it closely in the eye. The adjucha silently looked back in silence. Grimmjow then took the sphere and placed it in between him and it. In less than an instant the entire room was glowing from the white spirit energy, and just as fast as it appeared, it disappeared. Where the adjucha once lay, was now occupied by a new form. This newly made arrancar had taken the form of a young girl, with small breast that were hidden in dark shadows, along with most of her uncovered body. She had dark, long hair, white skin and brown eyes that didn't reveal any emotion other than anger that merely glazed the surface. She was on her knees, her hands supporting her balance. She had the remains of a hollow mask the left of her mouth. The mask remains looked like a lower jawbone, much similar too Grimmjow's, but the teeth were more pointed and there was what looked like, a smooth, white collar around her neck. Her zanpoktou had a light red hilt, with a four pointed five-petal flower designs stamped on the rectangular cross-guard, The sheath was a black color.

Grimmjow then asked with a strict voice "What is your name, arrancar?"

She responded with a soft yet cold voice "My name is…Momo…..Momo Hinamori" her arms were shaking now. Grimmjow then threw a black cloak in her direction "Cover yourself, and go with Loly over there to our clothing storage to pick out some proper cloths for you"

Momo clutched the cloak that was now around her body as she stood up and walked in the direction Loly was walking. She then looked back at Grimmjow in the doorway with her tired eyes and asked "Who are you….?"

Grimmjow did "hmf" sound as he irritably replied with a cruel tone "I'm the ex-number six espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, now get out of my sight and go with the brat!"

Momo did as she was told without a word; she didn't even blink or shudder from his cruel tone. Loly was muttering how idiotic he was and how insolent he was the whole way over to the storage unit. She spit out the words "he didn't even answer my question, damn bastard" with disgust. Momo just followed silently behind. Apparently she was getting angry at Loly for saying such thing about the person who she practically owed.

As Momo walked away, Grimmjow decided to go to his own quarters. All the hallways he walked through were white, the tiles were slightly a turquoise color. The hallways mostly ran straight, but they did twist and turn to make a complicated maze. He was already in his barracks now and he was making his way toward the center of them. It took him about 20 minutes worth of walking, but he finally reached a broad white door with a silver hinge. He grabbed the hinge and pushed the door open, revealing a really large, nicely kept room. Like most of the building the room was white. The room had no windows, large benches carved from the stone in the walls all along the left and right side of the room, and what looks like a large pallet of pillows in the back, center of the room, which had only one source of light that was found right above the door way. The pallet was mostly made of a large amount of giant teal pillows; there was a large folded blanket off to one side of the pallet. There was a bed at the other corner of the room, but he didn't use it as much as the floor pallet, so it now, no longer had sheets. He then dropped himself down on the comfortable pallet, bored. He lay there in a relaxed position, lounging around, waiting for himself to fall asleep. The room was getting darker, as the day was ending in Las noches now. He then heard a loud knock at his door and he relied in a somewhat sleepy tone "Whoever it is, come in….."

The door was pushed open roughly as Loly came in steaming "What the hell Grimmjow! I take the girl and take her to get some cloths, come back, and you're not there! I'm already irritated enough that you didn't answer my question and then I had to look for you in this god damn empty palace!"

Grimmjow stared at her in silent fury; he would've killed her earlier if it hadn't been for her usefulness at cooking, cleaning and other lowly duties that she could perform. But she was about to pass the line of sanity if she kept this complaining up. "just send the girl in here already, and **leave**!" he slammed his hand on the ground next to him just to make sure the message got through. Loly flinched at first, then left the room, which is when Momo walked in with a straight posture. She was now wearing white hakkuma trousers with a black belt slanted at her waist line, which was holding her zanpoktou in standard form. Her feet were now covered in white sandals with black tabi (socks). Her torso was covered in a sleeveless Singaporean-themed shirt with black fabric lining from the left shoulder by the neck to the far right bottom of the shirt, this torso left some of here mid drift exposed. She was also wearing a long half glove on her left hand, leaving three fourths of her fingers exposed and covering all of her wrist. On her right arm, an arm guard made of black fabric, covered most of her arm. Her hair was still below shoulder length and she made no attempt to tie it up, she let it fall loose over her shoulders behind her. Some of her bangs were covering her left eye and the rest were pulled off to one side.

Grimmjow looked at her for a while then motioned for her to sit down at one of the stone benches. She then went over to a spot not too far away from Grimmjow and sat down quietly. Grimmjow was lying down again, he really wanted to fall asleep. "Well? Say something, so I can get this over with."

Momo was somewhat confused "I don't really know what you mean, Jaguerjaquez-sama…"

Grimmjow's attention was caught when she said "-sama", and he silently looked at her as he started thinking again. Whether it be from just wanting to fall asleep, or some clever scheme he had, he said "Three doors down is an unoccupied room with a bed, which has a full set of sheets. You should sleep there. The girl's bedroom is on the other side of Las noches, so don't bother looking for her. If you need anything just go across the hall and ask one of the arrancar for help, knowing **that** girl she must've told everyone about you already…..In the morning, report in the room 15 doors down from here."

Momo responded silently, "yes sir", and left the room silently, leaving Grimmjow to his own thoughts as he finally went to sleep.

Grimmjow was thinking of Momo the whole night, or rather what purpose she may be to him. He also wondered why he turned her into an arrancar, normally he didn't give a rats ass if an adjucha lived or died, and yet he brought that adjucha here then turned her into a full-fledged arrancar. He thought about that question and many more as he was asleep.

Grimmjow was awake a few hours after dawn. His hair was messy and his cloths were somewhat matted. He ran his hand through his hair as he remembered what happened yesterday, everything from the howling andjucha to the orders he gave right before his sleep. He yawned as he got up and made his way to the door. The moment he got outside the room he felt somewhat more refreshed, only by a little. He quickly made his way to the 15th door down from his and found the large doorway with two doors the opened outwards that lead toward the "living room" of the barracks. He pushed open one of the doors with one of his rough hands and proceeded into the room. The room had one long coffee table with two black sofas on both sided of it and both sides of sofas was a white side table. Both sofas had at least three small pillows on each one, most organized on one side. Most times, the room was unoccupied, but today he found Hinamori silently standing by the couch, with a serving tray in one hand. On the serving tray was a large cup of tea (the only drink they seemed to have). On the other side of the room he saw Loly sitting at one of the black sofas with a small teacup of earl grey tea. Loly glared at Grimmjow as he came in, and Hinamori walked over and handed him his cup of green tea, which he took eagerly since he hadn't drank or eaten since the day before yesterday. Grimmjow then took a seat on the opposite side of Loly, glaring back at her. He was irritated that she was here. He then looked at Momo without turning his head as she stood a respectful distance away from both of them.

Loly laughed somewhat "Heh! At least she has manners, and to top it off she's thoughtful! I think I'm starting to like her."

Grimmjow slightly winced at that statement, "Why on earth are **you** here? I only wanted to see Hinamori in this room" he glanced at Hinamori for a moment after he said it.

Loly grinned "Sorry, but this is the most interesting thing that's happened for a long time! I can't help it if I'm curious about her, you went through some trouble just bringing her here after all!...and you also didn't answer my question yesterday and I **hate** not being answered…." She was looking at Grimmjow with an irritated face once she said it.

Grimmjow spoke in a deep tone "The question as to **why** I made her an arrancar? You know, I thought about that a lot last night, and the answer to that question is simply this: I was bored and…I wanted a fraccion member again…."

Loly was wide-eyed after he said it. Grimmjow then looked directly at Hinamori, and strictly told her "You hear that, Hinamori? I want you as a part of my fraccion. Normally I would order you to become a part of it, but seeing how you're unique to the situation I'll let you choose. Just know that if you say no then you are to leave Las noches and **never** come back. Should you say yes, I must warn you that I require **complete** submission from you and that all of my orders are to be carried out without question."

Hinamori didn't even have to think she replied instantly. "I understand Jaeqerjaquez-sama, please allow me to serve you to my fullest extent." Her eyes were full of resolve as she said, anger still glazing the surface, but what was it that was behind them? Grimmjow then made a hand motion toward the door, "Loly, get out of here, **now**. I have some things I want to discuss with my subordinate." Loly didn't have a comeback to spit back at him, she was too shocked that he just gained a new subordinate in less than a day. She left the room very quickly, wanting to tell every other arrancar, from lowly nurses to the even lower ranking savants, about the new fraccion member of their ex-sexta espada. Grimmjow was lazily lounging on the couch now, both of his arms hanging off of either side as he said "All right, what you **really** want from me. What's your goal? But before you answer that, explain to me why you want to achieve that goal?"

Momo's eyes then hardened as she grimly said "I trusted someone for as long as I could remember, I thought he betrayed me once but I was being manipulated by Aizen, and I felt horrible about it….and I wept for days feeling sorry for myself, I finally managed to talk to him, and he was exactly as I thought him to be…then in the fight against Aizen I came as the lieutenant of squad 5….only to be killed by the captain of squad 10, the only man I trusted more than Aizen Souske….I was murdered by Toushiro Hitsugaya. If you were me wouldn't you feel angry? Filled with hatred? And the only way you could get rid of that pain within your soul is if you get rid of the source of those feelings...my goal in life is to eliminate that man…."

Grimmjow closed his eyes and thought for a moment, carefully thinking through this scenario, "So you want…..power?"

Momo replied in a rather sly manner, "I suppose you could say that, but I really want training, I don't really know that much of hollow abilities. Fact of the matter is, if Hitsugaya could take down Tia Harribel, then I'm currently no match him…and…..truth be told you've given me a tone of power already, turning me into an arrancar. So I also want to return the favor by serving beneath you"

Grimmjow grinned slightly, he liked that answer, but not completely for whatever reason "Heh heh heh….very well, Hinamori….we start training **tomorrow**. But first…." He motioned Hinamori closer. "..I think you should tell an arrancar to carry this message all over Hueco Mundo…."

Hitsugaya was standing on a telephone pole in his shinigami form as he was sensing all the spirit energy in the town, trying to sense any sign of a hollow. Ever since the fox-like adjucha appeared, not a single alert has come up. He was irritated as to how Ikkaku and Yumichika were practically sleeping all day, since no hollow were occurring and how Rukia is the only one, other than himself, still doing patrols. Normally he would make sure Ikkaku and Yumichika do as they were told, but he would just end up not doing the patrols too. He then looked I the direction of the sun as it was reaching its highest point, he had been on patrol for hours now. Maybe he could convince Yumichika to do patrol for the rest of the day. He then nodded his head; Yumichika would just end up eating at some fancy restaurant as he asked the waiter which dish had the nutritional value for his skin and hair. He then sighed; it was going to be a long day.

A long beep snapped Hitsugaya out of his thoughts; a hollow had appeared around street #4 section #8 of the town. The indicator reported that the hollow was just an average small fry, but still, it was a threat to humans, and the hollow was in his area. He immediately flash stepped toward its location, he then received a message from Ikkaku. He apparently wanted the hollow to himself. Hitsugaya disregarded that though, if he wasn't willing to patrol, then he didn't deserve any fun he would've gotten from it. He then spotted the hollow; its hollow mask reminded him of a deformed old man's face. The thing was **slow**; it was walking at a 0.2 mph pace when Hitsugaya spotted it. He raised an eyebrow as he watched it dragging itself across the grass. He then flashed stepped right in front of it, 2 meters away, eyebrow still raised. He silently unsheathed his sword and at the same time he flashed stepped behind the hollow, as he stopped the hollow had a wide gash in its mask. It then dissipated within the next moment. The elimination only lasted a second the moment he unsheathed his sword. However Hitsugaya noticed that his phone hadn't ceased beeping, he took a second look at it. Apparently four other hollow had appeared, all of them just mere average hollow. Within the next minuet, three out of the four hollows were eliminated by the other three members of his group. Rukia was dealing with a second hollow, but it quickly started running away. Hitsugaya was already making his way towards it; he would encounter it, and finish it off. He spotted it soon enough, but it quickly changed direction. As he pursued the hollow, Rukia came beside him "The hollow started running once I eliminated its partner, it apparently can't open a portal back to hueco mundo or the dongai precipis world."

"well then, that means we can't let it escape."

Hitsugaya finally manages to corner the hollow in a construction site, the hollow was standing still as it asked "Anyone but you…I can't fight you….let me fight someone else"

Hitsugaya responded "Unfortunately I can't do that, eliminating you is my job."

"L-let me fight someone else…if I fight you, you might get a scratch on you, and I might escape…. And if that happens she'll kill me…"

Hitsugaya was silent for a moment "Well you don't have to worry, either way, you're still going to die, whether it be by me or "her"." And with that, he eliminated the hollow with one slash as it didn't even try to defend itself.

Rukia was somewhat confused by its last statement as well as its fear, "What did it mean by that?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. It was probable talking about the adjucha it was serving under, that's how the pecking order goes over in Hueco mundo, right?"

"Well, yes, that's true. But I'm talking about the way it wanted to fight anyone else but you…"

"Probably wanted a weaker opponent to escape, it's not the easiest thing in the world, escaping a captain"

Rukia sighed "Yeah, you're probably right. I was reading too much into that."

Hitsugaya was looking at his soul phone, making sure no other hollows were appearing. Nothing was out of the usual, so he slapped his cell phone shut as he walking back to his post.

Out of all the captains, Hitsugaya was the one most observant of small details, this is what allowed him to be the first one to suspect Gin of treason, although he understandably didn't suspect Aizen. Right now, he was trying to figure out a connection between the fox-like adjucha and the hollow he just encountered, if there was any connection at all. He was organizing the facts in his head: first, the fox-like adjucha waits for him in a sandlot, probably looking for a fight. Then after three seconds the adjucha starts attacking it all of a sudden writhes in pain, and then retreats back to Hueco mundo. Then the hollow he encountered today wanted to avoid fighting him at all cost, saying that someone will kill it if it does so much as put a scratch on him.

Hitsugaya didn't think there was a connection between them, but he did think that he should keep an eye out just in case there is. But nothing out of the ordinary happened for the next few days.

Days became weeks, and weeks became months. The soul society decided Hitsugaya had spent enough time in the world of the living and called him back Seireitei as soon as the month was up, along with the rest of his group. When he returned he figured out that the hollows were deliberately avoiding Karakura town.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Hitsugaya found it just as unusual as the rest of the captains that hollows would actually **avoid** a spirit rich area such as Karakura.

Kurosuchi responded "I don't know what that's supposed to mean! But I'm trying to figure that out."

"What exactly are you doing to "figure it out", Kurosuchi"

"I don't have enough information to do an actual investigation, but I'm doing an analysis of the surrounding spiritual pressures around Karakura to see if its influencing the hollows behavior."

Hitsugaya realized that there's not much else to do but leave it to Kurosuchi to investigate the matter, he then ran a hand through his hair. None of this was making any sense to him.

"You seem very stressed out lately Toushiro-kun" the laid-back tone was said Shunsui Kyouraku, who he heard was waiting for his return, so he can have a drinking party, with the 10th squad present.

"I'm just not looking forward to meeting Rangiku after such a long time, she bound to be either more "energetic"…..or she's bound to be more drunk that usual, either way I'm not too happy about it."

Despite how tired Hitsugaya was, Shunsui threw his "welcome back" party anyway. There was liquor, sake, beer, wine and more as everyone present drunk his or her fill. He even invited other captain's such as Ukitake and Kenpachi. Even captain **Unohana** came! With winter over, the cherry blossoms were starting to bloom, awakening from their long slumber.


	3. The blooming

Ever since Hitsugaya came back from the world of the living, everything has been normal. The incident over the hollows avoiding Karakura was just labeled as "unusable hollow behavior" and nothing more, because a week after Hitsugaya came back, they started flowing in normally. They concluded that because of Hitsugaya's now immensely powerful spiritual pressure, the hollows decided to avoid the area which it originated. For Hitsugaya, that was good enough, same goes for everyone else that was worried. The spring was just beginning and flowers were already starting to bloom. The fifth squad was still grieving over their lieutenants death, so the search for a capable captain has been postponed, a wise decision, in their case. Hitsugaya was in a grassy field as he watched a rare crimson mountain lily begin to bloom. He then lowered his head as he remembered a sweet memory as they both watched this unique flower bloom every year, side by side. Every year in the springtime, this crimson flower would bloom and as it did so Momo would always laugh when some curious creature decided to play with it and Hitsugaya would always make some comment as to how Momo found enjoyment to such a small thing. For a second Hitsugaya chuckled, remembering how when Hitsugaya called her an "Idiot" she would always retort and call him "lil shiro". The silence is what helped him remember. He then remembered that she was gone now, and as he remembered, the more his icy exterior seemed to melt, revealing his inner emotions. His back seemed to be weighed down by some heavy object as he collapsed down to the cold ground that was still melting snow. He didn't cry though, he absolutely never cried. Even as a little kid he never shed a single tear. But right now, he felt like he wanted too. But despite this, he didn't. He was too angry at himself. He then clinched his fist, as he remembered how she died. He remembered how, when he realized who he really stabbed was Hinamori that he couldn't believe what he was seeing. When the reality hit him as to what he's done, he remembered how it felt like he died in less than an instant, and how his body moved not according to him as he gently carried Momo down, in his arms. He then remembered her last words to him, "Shiro….-Chan…..Why?" He then slammed his fist against the ground, "damn you….." He then wondered who was he saying it too, himself, or Aizen, because of making her believe he had betrayed her. He then realized, that even if Aizen didn't make it seem like he did it intentionally, he still betrayed her. He still drove his sword into her flawless skin, through her chest. He was clinching both of his fist do hard, he was making them bleed. But he didn't notice, just like he didn't notice he stabbed Hinamori until the last second. Silently mourning her death, while hating himself was how he went through the day. After that, he did regular shinigami business for months, only going away to think about that death. He then looked into the sky, that was beginning to darken, as he wondered why the world let him go unpunished for his sin, or was his punishment the thoughts about her that never ceased to stop.

As he was looking into that darkening sky, Hinamori was walking the halls of Las noches as she was heading toward the lounge of Grimmjow's old barracks, her face with no clear emotion. She had just finished training by herself, but now Grimmjow wanted her at his side, like the subordinate she is. At her first training session with her master, he made comments about how she was at least half as fast as him and how strong her attacks were, compared to other arrancar, but was no match for his own strength. He then concluded that, from just turning into an arrancar she was already at espada level. She was now approaching the two, silver hinged, doors that lead toward the "lounge". She gently pushed one of them open, barely making a sound. Grimmjow was already sitting on the couch, with his hands leisurely on his knees as he awaited her arrival. The moment she came in, his dark blue eyes averted to her. Her shoulders were slightly hunched as she made her way behind him, intending to stand there like an obedient subordinate. She felt like greeting him, just to show her respect "Hello, Jaegerjaquez-sama" she bowed down low after her greeting was said.

"How many times do I have to tell you! Call me "Grimmjow", and honorifics aren't required. You should know this by now. Also, don't bow when you greet me, it's disgraceful."

"But, Jaegerja- I mean, Grimmjow….sama, I believe I should show my respect to you by addressing you with a proper honorific, and as for the bowing…"

"You are disrespecting me right now, you're not following orders!" His voice was harsh as his eyes gleamed slightly.

Momo flinched the moment he said it, "….I apologize….Grimmjow…"

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again, her face slightly pale as she spoke with a determined voice. "um, Grimmjow….I have a request to make….."

He looked directly at her his eyes glaring "Spit it out then." The statement was an order.

"I wish to travel to the world of the living." There was nothing on Momo's face that would give away her feelings, let alone her intention.

"Why on earth would you want to go there?" His eyes were thoughtful, but his tone revealed that he was somewhat irritated and somewhat offended.

"I want to gather some information…"

Grimmjow decided not to bother asking what information she was looking for, "If you leave today, I want you back by sunrise, if not earlier. I'll punish you if you do otherwise" his eyes were somewhat lethal as he said this.

"Yes, sir. I understand."

She then walked out of the room as soon as Grimmjow dismissed her. She made her way down a slide of stairs, through curving hallways and into a courtyard. She walked through the courtyard quickly; she wasn't at her intended destination yet. She was making her way toward a cemetery. Aizen apparently thought the nummuros and espada he created, deserved to be remembered, or at the very least have a resting place. The gates to the courtyard were black; the gravestones were white, if the deceased were nummuros, silver if they were espada, or ex-espada. She was looking at all the names as she passed each gravestone, looking for one in particular. The ground she was standing on was not sand like the rest of Hueco mundo's dessert; it was more of a conservative soil, which had somewhat of a chill. Aizen created the ground so that it could preserve any once-living body, and keep it in perfect condition. This was covenant for Momo. Her goal, when traveling to the world of the living, possibly requires a non-deteriorated body, or in this case, what's left of it. Momo had retained every memory of her life from when she was a soul reaper, which, of course, included the reports from when they were preparing for the battle against Aizen. She remembered how she read a report on how Hitsugaya's advance team fought many of the espada right before Orihime's disappearance. While remembering the report, she then realized she could obtain a valuable ally, should she be able to "convince" a certain someone to revive him. She then found a silver grave stone, with the number six etched at its top center, and beneath it the phrase "A once formidable numeros and espada, may his memory be remembered". She then immediately starts digging trying to find the body remains. She then called out to the presence that has been following her the moment she entered the courtyard a while back, "You shouldn't follow people, Loly." Her tone was somewhat menacing.

Loly appeared from behind a corner, her expression blank, "I'm curious as to what you're up too. You told Grimmjow that you were going to Karakura to gather "information", which, I take it, you're not."

"I told him the truth. But in order to get this information I need someone's first person point of view. Even if he doesn't have the information I seek, he will most likely still be of use…..Now why don't you come over here and help me, you might as well help if you followed me."

Loly stared at Momo with her pink eyes before coming over to help her, "You know something, I'd rather serve you than that bastard you call master. So before I kill myself for serving that bastard, I'll serve you." Momo looked at Loly surprised, once Loly saw this reaction she continued "…If you ask why, it's because your strong, not cocky, not a maniac, not a slob, not a liar -" she realized she was getting too far into that, so she left it as it was. They then, silently dug up what was left of the corps, and with that they both silently made their way toward the world of the living after opening a garganta.

They both walk silently, focusing their spiritual pressure to their feet at a constant rate. Loly was carrying what was left of a once healthy body, carrying most of its legs and attached waist, which had white hakkuma trousers with white sandals and black socks, like Momo the waist had a slanted black belt except this one had a silver buckle. Momo was intending to find a short katana to go with the remains but they found no trace of it, it probably deteriorated after the body died in less than an instant. They were both walking quickly wanting to make every second count. Loly was walking three paces behind her new master, she was somewhat surprised about how strong and lasting her spiritual pressure was. Normally once spiritual pressure is released in the atmosphere (apart from being used in forms such as kido) it disappears in its physical form (even though it last as a spiritual signature). Momo's however seems to last for about 10 seconds before dissipating, Loly possibly doesn't need to focus her own spiritual energy, she could just walk on Momo's. Loly looked at the spiritual pressure as it made a sturdy, clean, neat path; the path took on a dark, red color, similar to the color of blood after the cells start to die out. She then asks "Why is it that you want to become stronger? Why is it that you want this guy revived?"

Momo then remembered that Loly wasn't present when she explained her goal to Grimmjow, but she didn't feel like answering the question entirely. She did give her a short answer "For revenge….as for who and why you have to consort to someone else, though you might not get a good answer"

Loly did not respond to that, she just continued to follow Momo as she opened the garganta in Karakura town. Once out of the garganta, Loly looked around, she's never been to the human world before so she's quite interested in it. She notices that they were standing above a woodland area, the actual town being not too far off. The sky was a dark blue color as the moon continued to rise in the sky, the moonlight reflecting off the river water as Loly and Momo walked meters above it. They walked for less than 5 minutes before stopping. They were both standing under a large tree in front of an apartment building complex, they were waiting. It wasn't long before they spotted a now eighteen year old girl, with orange hair, brown-grey eyes, white skin, and two unique snowflake like hairpins on both sides of her head close to her ears. The girl was walking in an almost timid way; she was carrying groceries in both hands. She set one bag down, and then reached for her keys that were in her pocket. Though Momo has never seen her before in person, she knew who this person was based on her appearance and Loly's angry stare as she went inside her apartment. Orihime Inoue.

"So, when are we going in…?" Loly was somewhat impatient due to the fact that they were dealing with a person she disliked and even hated.

"We'll wait awhile, let her organize her groceries. Then **you** can enter through her window. The rest should be self-explanatory." She glanced at the remains of the corps that was starting to smell as she said this. Momo wanted to make sure no one saw her, just in case they wanted to report to the soul society about her "survival".

Loly clenched her jaw, not liking the order. She was glad, though that she didn't have to wait long. It was no more than 2 minutes before Loly gained permission to set the plan into action. She used sonido twice before reaching the apartment window, and in that same sonido she smashed through the window to make her arrival obvious. She was now standing on the living room carpet as Orihime gasped at the unexpected arrival as glass was falling to the floor. Orihime stared with wide, unblinking eyes as she remembered memories of Loly, and her friend Menoly, and how they used to assault her. Loly then dropped the remains on the ground before her and Orihime.

"Use your power" Loly's voice was menacing and demanding.

"Wha-….." Orihime was still trying to perceive what was happening in front of her, right now.

"I said, use your power!" Loly practically yelled the order, stomping her foot on the ground, crushing some glass as she said it.

Orihime looked at the body remains for a while. Then a flash of a memory ran through her head, a youthful man with black hair, a shocked expression on his face, a cero, what was left of a corps falling to the ground right before her as Grimmjow manically laughed. She remembered. She didn't know his name, but he remembered his face. Loly was impatiently tapping her foot, waiting for a response. Orihime was thinking about how unfair it was that he died in that horrible manner. It took a while, but she made a decision. She would allow this being one more chance at life, so that he would die fairly, this time. Orihime then, put both of her hands to her head, each hand lightly touching a hairpin. In less than an instant, a half-oval orange barrier forms over the remains, and starts to regenerate the body, clothes and all. The moment Orihime started regenerating the body Loly jumped out the window, much to Orihime's surprise. It was about a moment later that Orihime spotted her again, alone-no, she wasn't alone…. Orihime didn't notice at first, but there was a figure standing on a tree branch that was a few feet behind Loly. If the shadow wasn't so dark and large she might have been able to see the lithe figure more. All she was able to see was the lower side of Momo's outfit and only a few locks of her dark hair. She then heard someone gasping for air. The sound was coarse, rasping. The body was now completely restored, apart from a black tattoo, but before she could finish restoring the body completely, she felt the air being knocked out of her stomach by an unbelievable amount of force, and in that same instant the body was taken away. Orihime was left lying on the floor, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Loly was using sonido at a fast rate, wanting to meet Momo at the town outskirts. She was being slowed down by the slightly writhing body she was carrying that was larger than her. She was trying to carry the body over her shoulder, but the weight of the body forced her to use both of her hands. The body started to squirm; he was starting to become conscious. It didn't matter to Loly though, she was already standing in front of Momo somewhere deep in the woods. She dropped him on the ground at about the same time he awoke; he looked at his surroundings, then at Loly, then at Momo. He then tried to remember what happened to him. The last thing he remembered was a cero. Grimmjow's cero. Momo was able to see the once deteriorated body now that Loly brought it to here before her. He was tall, youth-full, with neatly kept black hair with the remains of hollow teeth serving as a hair-pin. His skin was white, his eyes were a lavender color, with a three pink star tattoo over one eyebrow. He was wearing white hakkuma trousers, with black socks and white sandals, with a long-sleeved shirt with two areas on both sides of his stomach slightly exposed, revealing what was left of a tattoo on his right thigh; he also had a slanted black sash around his waist. The sleeves were so long that it covered his hands. Attached to his shirt was a pink sword, with a silver star-like guard with a short, pink sheath. By what his gravestone said and by what Loly confirmed, he went by the name "Luppi Antenor".

"Who are you?" Luppi was just starting to regain his voice.

Loly apparently didn't like Luppi "What do you mean, "who are we"? We are arrancar, you idiot!"

Momo wanted to leave quickly, she knew the sun would be rising soon "My name is Momo Hinamori, and that…." She points to Loly, "-Is Loly Aivirrne"

She the lowers herself to look Luppi , who was now sitting up, in the eye, "Do you know what happened to you? Do you know how it is, that you're still here?" Momo's voice was ominous.

Luppi, looked back at Momo with unblinking eyes "I know that that bastard Grimmjow killed me…..but nothing else."

Momo then stood up, reached her hand to one side, and then flicked her wrist once, opening a garganta. "Follow me, I have a lot to tell you…."

Luppi didn't object, he just stood up, teetered for a bit, regained balance then followed Loly and Momo through the darkness.

They walked in the darkness in silence for a while before Momo stooped suddenly, staring at the mass number of arrancar before her. Most of them wore complete human-like masks, but the one at the front wore a bull-shaped skull, they all wore a "standard" arrancar uniform, White hakkuma trousers, with long-sleeved shirts with a black belt that holds their zanpoktou, and they all wore white gloves.

Momo stared at them with a blank expression "Why are you here…..exequias?"

The one who wore the partially cracked, bull shaped mask, known as Rudobon spoke "We are here, because the current master of Las noches ordered us too. He sent us to assist you."

He then looked at Luppi, Momo could tell he was surprised, even though his face showed nothing of it.

"We used the "women" to revive this ex-espada…." Momo was using a slightly mocking tone.

Rudobon starred at Luppi for a few moments before he stated "If you don't mind, I will take this "ex-espada" and debrief him on all the events that have occurred after his "demise"…..."

Momo closed her eyes as she made her way past Rudobon and his subordinates, Luppi silently starring after her, jaw dropped open, and Loly following behind her. "That's fine. Send him to me after your done with him." And with that, she continued on her way, leaving Rudobon and his exequias behind. Rudobon took a different route to Hueco mundo, a quicker route, apparently. Momo took at least three minutes to arrive in the dome on Las noches. The moment she did so much as open the garganta, Grimmjow stood, no more than inches away. His face clearly showed the feeling of anger, his eyes were silently glinting in furry. Both of his hands were in his pockets, he was slightly hunched, due to his anger his spiritual pressure was leaking put in dangerous amounts, making it hard for Loly to breath, Momo was hardly affected, apart from being surprised. Behind Grimmjow was Rudobon, and behind him was Luppi, casually standing next to a wall. It looked like he and Grimmjow had a little spat before she arrived.

"What….is the meaning of this!" Grimmjow spat the words out, like they were something filthy, he then pointed to Luppi who was about to speak, before Rudobon silenced him.

Momo was trying to find the words to answer him, but nothing came out of her mouth, this made Grimmjow even angrier.

"You bring that trash back!" he points at Luppi again "and you think I wouldn't mind it!" In that moment he grabbed Momo by her shirt collar and threw her to the nearest wall, she hit the wall with, what sounded like a crack and a thud as she landed on the ground.

"Momo!" Loly was running toward her, wanting to assist her, but was stopped by one of Rudobon's underlings, who roughly grabbed her by her shoulder.

Grimmjow stood, looking at Momo in silent rage, before he used sonido to leave Momo injured, Loly being taken away by members of the exequias and Luppi being taken elsewhere by Rudobon, with Luppi complaining about his treatment. Momo was lying injured on the floor, her hand clutching the side of the side of stomach, a broken rib sending waves of pain.

Grimmjow was furiously making his way toward his sleeping quarters, his footsteps echoing as he walked. Once he heard from Rudobon about Momo's act of reviving Luppi, a man he hated more than most, he was so filled with a rage, that he immediately asked when she would arrive back, and where she would appear. Rudobon said "About three minutes, maybe four. She'll most likely appear either in the 7th section of the ex- 3rd espada's barracks, or the 1st section in the main hallways." The moment he heard that he immediately knew she would appear in the destination that Rudobon said was in the one of the main hallways. He knew that she rarely even visited any other barracks apart from his. Even though Grimmjow was practically the only espada left (apart from Yammy who went off, alone, into Hueco Mundo's dessert) he still never claimed the entire palace as his own, though he did proclaim himself as its ruler. As he finally opened the silver-hinged door leading to his quarters he wondered, why it is, that she didn't even try to dodge or block his attack. He threw faster and stronger attacks at her in their training. He then threw himself on the pillow pallet laying on his back as he was thinking about it. He then winced slightly, realizing that when she made her promise of complete submission to him, she meant what she said. If he wanted to beat her, she would let him, if he wanted to forget she existed, she would let him, if he wanted to kill her, she would let him….Or would she? Grimmjow knew better than anyone, that if anyone got in the way of her goal, she would kill them, or at the very least, make it that they are not capable of being an obstacle. He learned that when he heard Momo eliminated every hollow that disobeyed the order of staying away from him, while he was in the human world. He even heard that she dismembered an adjucha's arm, leg and wing after it said it would ignore the order. Grimmjow then smiled to himself, he liked about her, how she would allow nothing to get in her way, how she would go a great many lengths to make sure that she would be the one to complete that goal. He then grinned, she also went against his will and revived Luppi, for that same goal, despite the fact she knew he would be mad….or at the very least displeased. For a moment, he felt guilty that he treated her the way he did, but that feeling quickly vanished. He then remembered of that silently made promise. He then made the decision, once her wounds are all healed, he would make arrangements of a stealth invasion. But before that, he would have to make something very clear to the ex-espada. He then got up, despite how tired he was, and started walking toward the place Privaron espada inhabit Las noches. Toresu Cifras. As he was walking down the hallway, he wondered of what to do to Luppi if he should become a burden. Kill him? Momo would be fine with that, if he serves no use then he is expendable to her, and him. But Las noches does need more fighting power, they could just leave him in Toresu Shifuasu (a.k.a Toresu Cifras), where he can live unnoticed. He was uncertain how to deal with that ex-espada. But he was certain, that he would keep his promise. He would help Momo achieve her goal, in killing the man known as**, Toushiro Hitsugaya**.


	4. Revelations

It was a quiet day in the seireitei; nothing stirred the atmosphere, except for the wind that gently blew the leaves and grass. Cherry blossoms were in full bloom; their fragrance was sweeping over the soul society. The scent was pleasant for many, but for those who have allergies, they thought the scent as "annoying". In this time of spring there are certain shinigami who believe it is the time for drinking and partying. Right now Matsumoto is currently at a flower viewing party being held by Shunsui.

"I can't believe he hasn't had a **drop** of sake!" Matsumoto had already drunk 8 bottles…..

"Hey, calm down now, he's still at a young age…" Shunsui was so far "holding his liquor"

"Does it matter? As long as he doesn't go overboard, he'll be fine!"

"Aw, Matsumoto, don't you remember when you had your first drink. We **all** know you went overboard that time. Same goes for **me** when I had fist had a sip of my lovely sake." Shunsui was now having fond memories of his first sip of sake that apparently was home-made by his mother. He was grinning as he was remembering; not paying attention to Rangiku who still thought Hitsugaya should drink at least a sip of sake.

Hitsugaya wasn't even finished with his work yet, he was still working silently as Matsumoto was partying, even though he hasn't noticed her absence yet. He then sneezed. It was short, but it was a sneeze. He then wondered if someone was talking about him. Though he wasn't known for it, he was a little superstitious. Ever since he read up on how you sneeze when someone is talking about you, about when you clip your toe nails at night you won't be present at your parent's death and other suspicious claims, he became fascinated with superstitions. He then felt a liquid substance on his hand. It was black ink. He looked down at his paper. Most of it was stained by the black substance. He then immediately put his thin brush down to rest on the table, so that he could clean up the mess.

"How careless of me…." Hitsugaya said to himself. Apparently when he was thinking about superstitions he still had the brush in his hand, still on the paper. It was only a matter of time until the paper soaked the ink-which it did. Luckily though, it didn't stain the other papers, the paper was thick. He was just throwing away the ink-stained paper when something caught his attention. He smelled something. He wouldn't have noticed it if he didn't get up from his desk, surrounded by the smell of ink, freshly printed paper and the spring breeze. He sniffed once. He just wanted to make sure his nose wasn't playing tricks with him. But he undeniably knew the smell. It was the smell of sake. As he was picking up a new ink stone, as his current one was almost demolished, he followed his nose to the file cabinets where most of his subordinate's résumés are kept. He then opened the cabinet closest to the ceiling, and almost immediately jumped back, just in time to escape the spilling sake and falling paper. The mess made a loud crash as cracking glass and now-soaked papers loudly made their way to the floor. The noise was loud enough to catch multiple people's attention.

Hitsugaya stared at the wet mass for a moment "one of these days….i **will** find a way to **accurately** _**punish**_ her for her actions." Though his voice was low, it sent some of his men back to whence they came, when they were **just** about to open the door to ask what on earth that sound was. Hitsugaya then decided to find Rangiku, and have her clean up **her** mess. It was in this short search throughout his barracks that he learned that his lieutenant was nowhere within his confines. He then ran a hand through his spikey, white hair. He's been out of sorts lately. He should know that for most of the spring his lieutenant would take every opportunity to go out and either party or get drunk. He then, yet again, looked up at the sky. It was a little past mid-day. "How long has it been…since her death…." He wondered.

"Hey, Captain!" The 10th squad's 3rd seat, Kihiku Liku was running toward his captain, as he knows when something is out of the ordinary with his superiors. Hitsugaya is always thankful for that "6th sense" as his 3rd seat is very reliable and always does his job.

"Ah, Kihiku, if you don't mind, can you clean up the mess in my office. I'm going out to find Matsumoto." Hitsugaya's voice was casual, but it only hid his irritation and sadness.

"Yes sir. I'll do it right away. But, uh…..mind if I ask you something?"

"No, I don't mind. What is it?"

"Well, this has been on the mind of many squad members…. Have you **ever** drunk sake before? Or any type of alcohol? I mean, surely in your early years as captain, Lieutenant Matsumoto must've worn you down at least a little…" Kihiku's face was that of excitement and nervousness.

Hitsugaya was somewhat surprised by the question, but he knew someone would ask that question at some point. "Well….." he coughed to show his hesitance. "…I did drink a little sake once…but it was only because I was JUST appointed captain and Rangiku…got me curious. I only took one sip though."

Hitsugaya lied a little bit; he did drink sake, but not just one sip. He drank over 19 bottles worth! Due to the power of Hyourinmaru and his insanely cold spiritual pressure he was immune to the sake's effects until it went past his limit. He had no hangover the next morning, but he did wake up in a certain room in the 8th's squad barracks. Nanao found him wandering around drunk and correctly assumed Rangiku got to him; she then hid him inside her room after much convincing. The next morning Nanao allowed Hitsugaya to use the shinigami women association's secret underground alleys to safely escape the eyes of other soul reapers. To this day Nanao constantly uses that as leverage to make Hitsugaya do her bidding at desperate times.

Kihiku had the face of contempt, with a full grin on his face "I won't tell a living soul, captain" he put his right hand up to make the promise.

"Thanks" Hitsugaya was relieved that little incident would be kept secret.

Kihiku then walked away, heading toward the captain's office. Hitsugaya used flash step to quickly head toward the 8th squad's barracks, the party central of the seireitei.

Sure enough Hitsugaya found Rangiku drunk at Kyoraku's garden. Through endless practice he was able to carry the still active Rangiku back to his barracks and dump her on the couch in his office, while he finished his work and wait for her to wake up. He then sent a message to the 12th squad to retrieve the missing résumés from their data base, so that he could replace the ones that have been soaked and ripped. Hitsugaya then worked for hours on end finishing his paper work, tending to the missing files, taking care of the safety and well-being of his squad members, do his lieutenant's paper work because most the signed formed were due at the 4th squad's barracks by the end of the day and to top it off he had to do extra work because he had taken charge of squad 5 until a new captain is assigned. At some point in his working frenzy he fell asleep due to stress. The extra paper work added on by the 5th squad was enough, but the multiple missing résumés and his lieutenants paperwork was excruciating.

"Excuse me, sir. Some files have come in from the 4th squad concerning the medication they've been sending to the 5th squad, and the 12th squad sent those résumés you needed to replace…" Kihiku silently pushed the door aside as he made his way in, only to find his 2nd in command sprawled out on the couch in drunk slumber and his captain asleep at his desk with piles of paperwork unfinished. He then walked to the desk and took a closer look at the piles of paper. They were reports from his squad and the results of the health examinations of the 5th squad as well as his own, papers concerning the bills they have to pay for medical supplies and food and the paper work concerning the searching of a new captain and lieutenant for the 5th squad, which takes about 50 piles of work, each with 30 pages- and that's just for the lieutenants' position! Kihiku decided to take the "useless" papers and give them to volunteers who know that their captain needs less stress. In other words he was going to take the junk that doesn't need that much attention and give it to every other member, for every member of the 10th squad cares for its young, kind captain. Kihiku silently made his way out of the office, he intended to let his captain sleep for hours.

Hitsugaya slept through most of the day, his lieutenant woke up at some point and decided to handle the rest of his work after he heard from the squad members about his "hard day". The white-haired captain slept on until he awoke at the sound of wood banging against wood in such a way it echoed across the entire seireitei, catching everyone's attention. It was the alarm.

"Alert! Alert! Intruders inside of the seireitei! Intruders inside the seireitei! All squads are to assume defense positions immediately! I repeat, all squads are to assume defense positions immediately!" The voice of the watch man rang loud and clear.

Hitsugaya was out of his chair and out the door in an instant. Some of his squad was already assembled, and his lieutenant was already at his side asking for orders. He looked at the darkened sky before answering.

"You stay here and organize the squad and keep a look out for the intruders, whoever they may be. I'll go over to the 5th squad and get them into order; I'll stay there until I feel I'm needed elsewhere."

"It's odd, don't you think? How no one has given details about the intruders." Matsumoto was saying the same thing Hitsugaya was thinking. It was odd about how no information regarding the intruders was announced.

"Well, as long there are intruders, and as a result are a threat, then we must follow our orders." And with that, Hitsugaya flash stepped away toward the 5th squads barracks. It took about five minutes but he got there soon enough. The 5th squad was managing along as best as they could muster but once Hitsugaya appeared they piled him with question as to what to do. Hitsugaya gave them all orders without stop until they were all in a good position to sit and wait. He proceeded to the 54th district, street #7 where he told members of the 5th, is where he would stand watch with others. The street he was on was practically the border of 5th squad's territorial area. The area between the 5th squad and the 6th squad was no more than an abandoned streets and compounds that were primarily out of use apart from being used as training grounds and hiding spots. But the streets were clean none the less, Byakuya wanted every area around his squad clean, and that included an abandoned area like that. The moon was high in the sky, almost midnight. Hitsugaya had been asleep for a long time. Two minutes passed. Not a single report has been issued. But his attention was quickly caught.

"Over there!" a soul reaper with brown eyes and blond hair was franticly pointing toward street #8, toward the one of the roofs of the buildings.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened. The figure on the roof top was the same size as a human, but it had a **complete** hollow mask. The only type of hollow that fit that description was vasto lordes, and that type of hollow is supposed to have the strength surpassing that of a captain.

"Everyone, keep away from him!" Hitsugaya's voice strained slightly and those within hearing distance backed away immediately.

The figure was just standing there, it was unclear if he was watching or if he was just loafing around. Where the eyes should have been were filled with darkness. The only thing that made him doubt if it was vasto lordes was the uniform which it wore, and the sword it had attached to the black belt. By that classification it made it an arrancar, which could be worse than vasto lodes. The figure then took a small step, time seemed to stand still and the members held their breath. He then vanished for a moment before all hell broke loose.

Blood was being splattered to the ground, war cries of bravery turned into shrill shrieks of terror, men cried at their fallen comrades as the arrancar cut every one of them down going place to place with sonido. Hitsugaya didn't see it coming. Hitsugaya didn't waste a moment after that, he instantly jumped forward to slash at the arrancar at blinding speed. But the arrancar saw this attack. His sword was in a position to where he could have easily counter attacked or blocked, in which case the squad members would have time to run and escape. But instead of doing either, he jumped back a little late. Hitsugaya's sword made a hissing sound as it sliced through the flesh, giving the arrancar intruder a fatal wound to the chest. The arrancar was now back on the roof tiles, gripping the wound.

Why didn't it block?

The arrancar seemed to stare at Hitsugaya for a brief moment before it used sonido to retreat. Hitsugaya was trying to arrange the facts in his head. It wore a complete hollow mask, it had a zanpoktou and it wore clothing. "I want someone to send in a report to all the captains of the gotei 13! Tell them one of the intruders is an arrancar and it has the capability to effortlessly use sonido!"

The report didn't take long to spread, already hell butterflies were fluttering toward Hitsugaya each bearing messages from the other squads. Some asking for more detail, some asking if there were any more within their vicinity and some suggesting that we track the arrancar down. There was also a hell butterfly bearing an message from the head captain that basically told them to stay put until the stealth force gathers more information. The stealth force was already at the spot where the arrancar was sighted along with squad 4 members that arrived to help the wounded. Within minutes sightings of arrancar have appeared to almost every corner of the seireitei. The vicinity around the 10th squad barracks in particular had the most sightings. Hitsugaya wanted to return to his squad and assist them, but he couldn't leave the 5th squad without a highly capable officer, which it didn't have. The mere sightings however, turned into mass killings and battles with the hour. Squads from all over were asking assistance from others nearby, the 4th squad was sending relief teams to every section of the seireitei and the stealth force were trying their best to counter the intrusion which turned in an **invasion.** No squad was without a battle; with the exception of the 5th squad, which for whatever reason had not been targeted. The 11th squad was getting pummeled, the fourth squad was meeting an enemy resistance barricade around their barracks, and the rest were in full-out battle. The thing that caused confusion for many was that the attacking arrancar all looked the same! The tables turned when the captains quickly defeated their offensive numbers without much difficulty. The reaming few that survived fled toward the seireitei forest. But by that time the head captains orders were sent; "All captains are to track them down and eliminate them and their commander". The arrancar were working in coordinated groups and attacked in certain sections, meaning someone had control over them. Now every squad had major losses and casualties. The head captain wants the battle to end as soon as possible; he himself was out and about, tracking the arrancar.

Hitsugaya was close to the forest now, the 5th squad was left in charge by Nemu, Captain Kurosuchi was told to stay behind and gather data.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" the strict voice was by Soi Fon, she came up beside Hitsugaya as they flash stepped into the forest.

"Do you have any other information on the arrancar?" Soi Fon's voice was serious, as it normally is in situations like this.

"No. My squad wasn't targeted, so we haven't even encountered many, but now my squad is dispatched all over the place..." Hitsugaya's mind was trying to answer some questions.

"Why do you suppose they left those two barracks alone?" Soi Fon's question was the same as anyone else's that has heard the reports.

"I don't know…"

They then nearly gasped at the sudden burst of spiritual pressure from up ahead, it felt strong and menacing. It was more powerful and tame than the others.

"Looks like we found the "Mother" " Hitsugaya was already grabbing for the hilt of his Hyourinmaru.

Soi Fon was doing the same, they were both preparing for the fight ahead. They ran into a small clearing, and stopped dead in their tracks, little clouds of dust forming. In front of them was an arrancar with a cracked bull shaped mask, and beside him was a petite arrancar with only a part of her mask attached to her eye. The small petite arrancar made a hateful scowl on her face the moment they appeared, her pink eye was staring at Hitsugaya with anger. The small arrancar seemed to stand with as much authority as the other one, making it hard to tell who the dominant one was.

Soi Fon spoke "Are you the ones responsible for this invasion!"

The one with the bull-shaped mask spoke "My name is Rudobon. I must say, I'm surprised. I only expected to see the 10th squad captain here…"

Hitsugaya's hands grasped the handle tighter. A moment seemed to pass without a word

Soi Fon slightly winced at the statement "Why only him? Why did you not attack the 5th and 10th squads?"

"First of all, I am not responsible for this invasion. It is true most of the opponents you've seen are my underlings, but I am not the one who condoned this. Second of all, the 10th and 5th squad's weren't targeted because we weren't ordered to attack them" Rudobon's tone was never changing.

Hitsugaya was the one who spoke next "Then who is it that ordered this!" Hitsugaya was running out of patients.

The small petite arrancar answered the moment he spoke "You don't need to know! Besides you brought this upon yourself!"

Both of the captain's eyes widened even more "What do you mean…?"

Rudobon head sharply turned to the arrancar "Be quiet, Loly! We don't need the captain running away now can we?" Rudobon's voice was somewhat humorous with his last question.

Loly eyed the captain once again "I've had enough….Lets begin the real show before more captains appear…" She then raised her hand directly over her head, flicked her finger and slowly made a garganta open.

Out of nowhere, the garganta suddenly gapped open in less than a second, and in that time a familiar figure, attacked Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya blocked the attack of the sword with his own, but the force of the attack was pushing him backward. Hitsugaya held his stance. He recognized his face instantly. The lavender eyes, the neat, black hair, the three pink star tattoo over his eyebrow and the remains of the hollow mask serving as a hair pin…. Hitsugaya instantly recognized Luppi, a person who swore to kill him. The last he saw him was when he was escaping his Sennen hyouro (thousand year ice prison) in the world of the living. Did he come back to keep his promise?

Hitsugaya then blocked Luppi's second attack, then tried to strike him down with downward slash with his sword. But Hitsugaya missed as Luppi agilely dodged by just swerving a little. Hitsugaya then noticed by his actions that he has become stronger through some regimen of training. His spiritual pressure was higher and more powerful than last time; his movements were no longer slow and easily readable and he barely relied on his zanpoktou. He wasn't as formidable as Tia Harribel, but he was formidable enough. As Hitsugaya fought his battle Soi Fon was fighting her own with Loly. Loly had unsheathed her dagger to counter Soi Fon's zanpoktou and try to attack small, but lethal areas of the body. She too, has gotten stronger over the months that have passed, enough so, that her movements were just as fast as Soi Fon's and was able to block and attack just as efficiently as her. Hitsugaya knew that he was facing a formidable opponent, same goes for Soi Fon; he also knew that he and Soi Fon were outnumbered, even if It was just by one arrancar. Rudobon so far was just observing. Being outnumbered put the two of them at risk, not only were they arrancar, but they haven't been giving any war orders or any type of permission to release their zanpoktou. If that was the case then Hitsugaya and soi Fon only had one option….

As if thinking the same thing, both of the captains leaped up in the air as fast as they could. The attacking arrancar pursued, just as they had hoped. But Rudobon stayed behind. They continued going upward, more and more, the leaves gently brushing their faces, breathless as they made their way upward, until they reached the sky above the forest. They stopped, and the arrancar stopped as well, each facing their opponent at a few yards distance. They then all hear rustlings in the forest down below. Loly and Luppi watched in surprise and horror as Kyouraku, Ukitake, Komamora and Byakuya Kuchiki appeared from the tree tops as if they were ghost. The enemy was now surrounded by captains of the 13 court guard squads.

"Where on earth is Kenpachi...?" The question was asked by Byakuya, who, in particular, disliked that captain.

"He most likely got lost again." Shunsui was still in his laid back manor, he still had a wide grin on his face.

"…and Unohana?"

"Doing her usual duty and healing those who have been injured."

Loly and Luppi were almost distraught; they fell for such an elementary tactic. Loly looked like she was about to panic "What now….**"she"** won't like this…."

Luppi answered maybe to calm his own fears that were clearly showing "If something doesn't go according to plan, she can make up a new one faster than one can utterly fail…..besides, all we have to do is keep the others at bay, which shouldn't be too hard. With the new technique I've learned I think she'll be able to complete what she came here for…."

"That's **if** she's in the area!" Loly was indeed, close to a panicked state.

Komamora then broke their conversation with his booming voice "That is enough! By order of head captain Yammamoto we are to eliminate you!" there was a moments silence before he loudly uttered "Prepare yourselves."

As if on cue, all of the captains charged at their enemies on all sides. Luppi then eyes some his opponents leisurely, his expression of fear completely eradicated. "Well, either way….we don't have a choice, Loly" he then uttered the words "strangle…Trepadora…"

In that instant, a sudden burst of pink spiritual power emitted from his zanpoktou, the captains retreated by a few steps to make sure they weren't running into a trap of some sort. In that time of night the glow of the spiritual energy was enough to be seen by every inhabitant. The captains were now preparing for whatever may emerge from the spiritual pressure that was still emitting. Hitsugaya then heard a yell behind him that warned him of an attacking Loly, he dodged the attempt to stab him. But Loly was then attacking at every angle, leaving not even a second in between her attacks. Even though Hitsugaya blocked all of her attacks, he was still being pushed toward the releasing arrancar, Luppi. Before the spiritual pressure even started to settle they all slightly heard "Cerro...ranpu shouheki…." In that moment 8 projectile looking blast of red energy shot out in all directions… but they were all heading **downward**, not even close to the captains. In fact, even it didn't even get as far as the captains; it was cut short by a few feet or so. They soon realized what the technique was meant for. It was faster than they realized it, once the projectiles touched the ground the energy then connected in a circle formation at the bottom, it then shot out energy upward, this energy then closed up near the top. These projectiles created a sphere like barrier, keeping the captains out…and Hitsugaya trapped inside with Loly and Luppi.

Luppi had a grin on his face, enjoying the suprised stare he was recieving from Hitsugaya "Surprised? The technique I just performed; I created it. It consists of firing projectile-like cero in all directions and having that energy fire up in way that it makes a sphere like barrier. It doesn't wear out because the energy is maintained from all the sources of the cero projectiles, and none of that energy is wasted, and, as you already know, a cero…is not exactly the easiest thing to get through, most times people dodge it rather than counter it…and just so you know this barrier is under the ground as well, similar to the barrier around the seireitei, except this one is **much** easier to set up." Luppi's tone was mocking in his usual laid back way. He was now in his released form, with 8 tentacles protruding from his back each of them lashing about.

Loly on the other hand had a combination of fear and anger in her voice "How on earth is she supposed to get to us here!"

"Oh, don't worry. She can get here easily enough…." Luppi then looked at Hitsugaya who was raising his spiritual pressure in a way that it looked like he was going to release his zanpoktou, and that he was no longer going to hold back, he then spoke "Who is this "she" you guys are referring too?"

"Remember when Loly said "You brought this on yourself"…do you have any idea why that is?" Luppi was looking expectantly at him now.

"You swore you'd rip off my head….that's all I can assume. More importantly, why are you answering my question with a question!"

"Your question will be answered with time…..but allow me to tell you something;...there is someone else that has more reason than anyone else in existence, to kill you….and this person once called you " friend". It is for that reason, that I have relinquished my claim to brutally kill you…..But instead I will help this person who deserves the right more than anyone else." He said it in such a way, anyone within earshot could tell that what he said was no joke.

"What on earth are you rambling on about!" Hitsugaya was losing his patience.

"You, Toushiro Hitsugaya, should already know!…." Luppi then started to walk away, and his zanpoktou began to reform after his released state started to dissipate "Just know that I'm not the one you should fight…." He then closed his lavender eyes, knowing who was already within the vacinity.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go!" is what Hitsugaya yelled as he charged at him ice already forming at the tip of his blade.

But that blade was stopped by a much longer blade than Luppi's, it was the same size as a standard katana, and it originally came from behind…. Whoever it was held the zanpoktou much like Soi Fon whenever she sneaks up behind someone for the kill. But that did not surprise Hitsugaya, but one thing did make him surprised enough, to make his eyes widen and his mouth gape and his face run pale. The spiritual pressure he sensed within the blade was like that of….

_It can't be….._

It was a lot stronger….and darker….. Hitsugaya felt like he could no longer breath, and he actually felt scared to turn around and see for himself is she actually….

_It can't be…._

_It can't be…._

**_It can't be!…._**

Hitsugaya was thinking the same thought over and over, until finally he slowly turned his head…..what he saw made his heart stop.

There was Hinamori, _his_ Hinamori, but she now wore white hakkuma trousers, a Singaporean themed shirt that stopped around her midriff, a slanted black belt with her zanpoktou's sheath attached. But what made him want to believe this was a dream was what he saw on the left of her face, the remains of a hollow mask in the form of a lower jawbone with pointed teeth and a smooth white collar around her neck….and her eyes were full of hatred and anger…

_It's impossible….! _

In that next moment, so much happened. In just that one moment, the Cerro ranpu shouheki dissipated, Hinamori went for the killing blow at his neck, which was oh so close…..and yet...it was blocked, and who ever blocked then proceeded to attempt a killing blow, but that too, was blocked by a sword….but it wasn't Hinamori's. It was Grimmjow's.

Now that the cerro barrier was broken all captains waiting on outside stood witness to what was before them….all of their faces were that of shock and disbelief. They all saw her face, they all saw the face of a person who was thought to be dead, and they all saw what she was now wearing and what was upon her face…..

Luppi, Loly and Rudobon were all watching in utter shock, Luppi was back in his original form his eyes wide.

Hinamori's blade was right by Hitsugaya's neck drawing blood, but it was blocked by the same person who forcefully broke the cerro ranpu, head captain commander Yammamoto. He too was looking at Hinamori's face in utter shock, the same goes for Hitsugaya who almost dropped his zanpoktou, as he felt weak….the only reason he was still holding his sword was because of habit that was drilled into him years ago. Yammamoto's sword was, like Hinamori's, next to his opponent's neck, except his wasn't drawing blood, it was blocked far too quickly. Grimmjow just barely arrived in time; he was overseeing the invasion in a separate location, and he didn't expect the head captain to going to intervene. He was now looking straight at the head captain now, almost not believing that he would intervene at a vital time like this, when Hinamori was _**just**_ about to complete her goal. The head captain was paying almost no attention to Grimmjow; like all the others they were all looking at Hinamori, who was silently fuming, her eyes blazing.

Grimmjow then made a wise decision, "We have to try another time…."

The head captain barely had enough time to avoid the yellow beams of light that shot down from the gargantas that suddenly opened naggacion….and within a mere minuet, all of the intruders just merely disappeared….leaving all captains in their state of shock….

But it left Hitsugaya in a state of utter guilt that made him feel ill…and it almost made him want to die….


	5. There is no such thing as fate

"I can't believe this! I was so close...**So** close!" Momo struck the wall again with her right fist, making a crack appear and sending echoes through the almost empty hallways.

"I apologize, Hinamori-sama, if we had just been more careful, I'm sure you would have succeeded…" Luppi was standing alongside Loly a reasonable distance away from Momo as she continued punching the already strained wall. They were bowing low to express their apology.

"I can't believe you two! Falling for such a beginner tactic! I thought you knew better…." Momo then shot them a dark look, her eyes blazing with fury. She then started to walk toward them.

"That's enough Momo!" Grimmjow shot her a cold look, which she flinched at. She then bowed her head to show her submission, and her own apology at her incompetence.

Grimmjow then continued "…The moment when the head captain got involved was when this mission was doomed to failure. However, it wasn't a complete loss…" He then walked over to Rudobon, who was standing near the end of the hallway, and grabbed a large book-like file that was a black color. He then started to flip through it, "I made sure we got ahold of this….so you better be grateful." He then tossed the folder to Momo, who caught it with ease with one hand.

She opened the folder, and looked upon its contents, she then flipped a page, then another, her eyes darting frantically, trying to memorize every word of it. "This is…."

"I once heard Aizen say that "the progress of every shinigami in existence, is constantly recorded by the Kiddo corps, as a result, one can find the current up-to-date strength of one's opponent, and, because of that, find a weakness, if you analyze the data carefully enough…", this is why I went through all of the trouble of getting that one file in particular. There were many more concerning his fighting skill progress from his earlier years, but this one is more current. Apparently he's gotten stronger since the battle with Aizen…." Grimmjow then looked at Luppi and Loly, "You two…..I want you leave!"

"We don't take orders from you!" Loly bolted upright once he gave the order.

And Momo instantly replied to what she had to say "You are under me, and as such, you are under him! This means, he has more control over you than I do! You should know your place by now!"

Loly then took a step backward taken aback by what she said. Then, she reluctantly bowed low to Grimmjow saying "Please accept my apology, Jaegerjaquez-sama…." She didn't even try to hide the disgust in her voice.

Though this angered Grimmjow he did nothing, except repeat his order "Leave!"

This time, everyone in the vicinity left, Including Rudobon. The only ones that were left were Grimmjow and Momo. Momo was standing up straight her hands were behind her back as she waited for Grimmjow to speak. There was a minutes silence before a word was uttered.

"You're free to examine the file as much as you please, just don't let it get in the way of your, or my own, daily routine…and from now on, you're free to use the entire Exequias as you deem useful, as long as it doesn't involve an invasion like this one, you'll have to consult me for that. Right now, I want to continue your living here at Las noches as you normally do. You are now dismissed!"

Momo didn't make a sound as she left, leaving Grimmjow alone with his thoughts._ "What should we do now? We have lost our element of surprise; they'll be more prepared next time. It's easier said than done to even infiltrate the Seireitei's border as it is; it took us two full days just to have the garganta fixed up. Plus, it's no walk in the park to eliminate a captain, especially one who defeated Tia Harribel. Even if he does have a weakness, he's bound to have his own defenses around it. I'm not sure if even __**I**__ can defeat him…"_

Grimmjow went through the possibilities in his head as he walked the familiar, silent halls of Las noches. Nearly every arrancar was resting by now; it was practically one in the morning. He continued to wander the halls until he ended up in the supply storage. The storage is probably the biggest room in the palace, it was meant to hold enough food for all of Aizen's extensive mass of an arrancar army, the number totaling up in the thousands, if you included the numeros and the arrancar servants. Most of the numerous crates held either a variety of teas, water, or the meat of hunted hollows, most of which were dried out and preserved. Some of them however contained human-made substances, such as, sugar, ramen, apple pie, roast beef, freshly cut pork, bread and etc. it is because of the human foods, that the entire storage unit is constantly cooled by a generator that is under constant surveillance. Grimmjow then walked over to a random crate and easily pulled the nail shut lid off, grabbing inside for some dried hollows meat. The meat of a hollow is almost never messy when its dry, in fact, it's not even "dry", most of the blood was drained out for the "vampire-like" arrancar who actually enjoy drinking a hollow's blood, but still, the meat is actually pretty moist. Grimmjow then took a ravenous bite out of it, and continued doing so until there was nothing left. He then continued on past the storage, taking a few bags of green tea that he could brew in the kitchen that wasn't too far off. He went through a black door that lead to the kitchen, walked through the white room until he found a glass that was still left out on a counter; there was no stove, mostly because there was no need for one. They just adjusted the energy for a cero into an instant heater if they needed to cook or heat up something. He then grabbed a jar of water from the refrigerator, which was the staff's "Private stock". He then proceeded to heat up the water in his cup until was good enough to soak the tea in. He waited a few minutes, and then drank a sip as he sat down at a bench that was nearby. _"It's bitter…"_ he noticed. He then looked up as he sensed familiar spiritual pressure that then went in a stand-still because it then realized he was in the area. He sonidoed over to the source, and almost startled Hinamori, who was just about to turn back.

"Ah…I'm awfully sorry to disturb you Grimmjow…"She said it in a low, soft voice; a tone often only heard when she's not on a mission of some sort. She then did an apologetic bow. Unlike most arrancar who stayed in the same uniform, day in and day out, Momo changed her uniform upon day and night time hours unless there is a situation that calls for otherwise. Her "Night attire" consisted of a plain black silk kimono robe with long sleeves, with a black sash and a loose hair tie keeping her hair out of her way. She wore no socks or shoes when like this, she always went barefooted, and her zanpoktou normally kept by her bedside at this hour, can sometimes be seen in its standard position when she's in this outfit. She didn't have it on her now though.

"What are you doing here?" Grimmjow's tone was slightly strict, but for the most part casual.

"I was having a little snack…" She then looked at his glass of tea, "…if you want sir, I can prepare actual first-class tea instead of that cheap stuff preserved for servants…" Grimmjow noticed by her tone she was trying to change the subject.

"That won't be necessary, more importantly is that Sennen no mukademasuku?" He pointed over at Momo's right hand that was clutching a thick white substance that looked like thin rock. Which was the mask remains of a certain species of hollow, that can sleep for a thousand years at the core of Hueco mundo, its mask in particular, is an extremely rare delicacy.

"Yes, it is. The kitchen staff has a stash of it in the top shelf over there…" She pointed to the shelf that was near the top right corner of the room.

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind." He then started to walk away.

"…..Is that it, sir? Nothing else?" Momo sounded somewhat nervous.

"I was just curious as to what you were up to, nothing more." He continued on walking and eventually went out of the room and through the entire section of that particular part of Las noches. Before he even realized it, he was in front of his room again; he walked there out of habit. He was thinking of going inside and resting for tomorrow's training, but he wasn't even close to tired. He took another sip from his glass, thinking more about possibilities of the next battle to come. He then pushed the door open and his legs ended up taking him to the carved stone benches that he leisurely dumped himself on the rough surface. He's not sure when, but eventually fell asleep; only to wake up with a sore back and neck.

The next morning he grunted as he got up from the stone bench, he then stretched to loosen his corded muscles. He grunted again, walking toward the door. He then stopped as he felt something wet on his foot, it was cold. He looked toward the ground, and he realized he was standing in a small puddle of green tea that was spilled last night. He then kicked his foot as if to shake the liquid off, he quickly got out of the room afterward. He then realized he was still holding the glass he had the night before. He then spotted a servant arrancar heading toward the 4th's barracks to make sure everything was clean and orderly, he told the arrancar to clean up the mess that was in his room and to take away the glass.

"Shall I get you some new socks and sandals for you also…?" The male arrancar with half of a chimp's mask was looking at his left foot, which was soaked with tea. He seemed to have no emotion in his eyes, they were blank, filled with nothingness. Probably one of Aizen's brainwashed that he knew could have no disloyalty.

"No. Besides I have something else to do this morning…." He started to walk away toward the lounge, his foot barely leaving behind a single drop.

"Sir, I think you should know, that it's a little past noon. Miss Hinamori was last seen waiting for you on the training ground, but seeing how that was hours ago, I think she'll be elsewhere…" The arrancar's voice was shallow as he entered Grimmjow's room to clean up the mess.

Grimmjow walked silently as he continued on his way toward the lounge, knowing full well that she'll most likely be there. For which, he was correct; the moment he walked in he found Momo standing right next to the couch, holding a tray that had his breakfast on it, as well as coffee she made herself. Behind her standing next to the wall were Luppi and Loly. Loly was standing upright reading a small novel while Luppi was leaning on the wall, lounging about. Momo was wearing her usual uniform, except that the leather arm guard she normally had was missing, she probably got tired of it.

"Good morning, Sir." Momo said the same thing everyone else in Las noches (with the exception of Luppi and Loly) says when they see him; a proper greeting for the "master" of the palace.

He didn't reply to her, he just took the coffee and allowed her to set the tray on the coffee table. She was his subordinate, but most times she acts more like his personal servant than a fighting specialist underling that she's supposed to be. He never complained though, he just never understood it. He then spotted the black file in her hand as she waited for him to finish his meal. She was reviewing its contents, often re-reading the same pages, just to make sure that she remembered the facts. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir. I was just waiting for you to finish up."

"Well, let's get going then." His voice sounded like his usual rough tone, however to Hinamori, it sounded like something was on his mind slightly.

Momo handed the file to Loly who followed her and Grimmjow until they were on a veranda of some sort, Rudobon decided to come along once he saw them walking by. They stayed on the veranda as Grimmjow and Momo used sonido to get a faraway distance from the building, they were standing in the air now, both of them starting to raise their spiritual pressure.

Momo was standing up straight, her eyes focused on Grimmjow, as she tried to find any chance of weakness in her opponent. Her hands weren't even close to the light-red hilt of her zanpoktou, they were however ready to unsheathe it at any moment. Her bangs were covering a part of her eye, but she didn't mind. Grimmjow was standing in his usual laid back way, his hands in his pockets and his observant eyes only making eye contact. It became clear within the second that Grimmjow was waiting for Hinamori to make the first move. That first move was made in less than a millisecond, she came at Grimmjow with a straight, right handed punch that aimed for his chest. He blocked that with ease with his hand, but Hinamori had already set a left kick in motion, and with the same hand he blocked the punch with, he grabbed her ankle. Momo's eyes widened at the unexpected motion.

"That was too predictable….shouldn't you know better?" His eyes were almost cruel as he slung her downward at high velocity toward the ground. He saw an explosion of sand form once she connected to the ground below, sediments of sand even reaching where he stood. Loly and Luppi gasped and were instantly concerned. They had no need for worry though. Grimmjow's eyes were only in spot, once the dust cleared he saw Hinamori still on her feet, with not even a bruise on her. She then used sonido to appear behind Grimmjow and did an upward kick, something Grimmjow could only dodge and not block or counter. Grimmjow only bent his head toward one side, but just as fast it had come, Hinamori changed the direction of her kick, making a perfect hit on Grimmjow's neck that sent him downward. He quickly stopped his fall and he instantly landed a solid punch in Hinamori's gut, sending her in the opposite direction. The force of the blow sent her through an entire tower, she only had minimum damage. Grimmjow quickly realized why when he saw Momo's arm in front of her stomach that she clearly used to reduce the damage. Her arm only had a single large, black bruise and her body only had a few cuts. All in all she was in pretty good condition. From there on, there wasn't a moment's pause in their battle. Both of them unsheathed their swords and were attacking each other. The hand was blocking the sword and the sword was blocking the hand. Blasts of spiritual pressure were being shot out in all directions, some even damaging buildings and crushing stones. Hand to hand combat was being fused in with their sword play, kicks were following slashes and punches were following after thrusts. Each one of them were skillfully dodging the other's attack with ease, most of the time it seemed like they only moved a mere inch to avoid an attack. It seemed as though they were evenly matched in the viewer's eyes, but a select few knew that Grimmjow was holding back a great deal. What would it be like if they released their zanpoktou? Grimmjow was receiving a few bruises, while Momo, if you observed closely, was receiving cuts, bruises and some crushed veins.

The practice lasted for about two complete hours before Grimmjow finally called it quits. Grimmjow barely even had a single mark on him, his clothes barely even ruffled, while Hinamori had many noticeable cuts, some large some small, she also had a few black and blue bruises on her arms. Most of her cloths were now ragged and cut, and filled with dirt. She was panting a lot, while Grimmjow was breathing normally.

"You seemed to have improved…." Grimmjow was sheathing his sword as he sat down on a bench.

"Thank you for the compliment, Grimmjow." Momo was still panting as she stood there. As she sat down she looked at her sword "Tobiume seemed to be in good condition today….."

Luppi and Loly looked at Hinamori, as if thinking she were crazy "Hinamori-sama…..You do know that your shinigami zanpoktou no longer exists, right?

Momo looked at Loly with a blank face "That is a possibility….but so far it doesn't seem likely."

"Surely with your reincarnation as a hollow your "Tobiume" would have disappeared." Loly was still staring at Hinamori with a shocked expression.

Momo's face was that of thoughtfulness, "I thought so too….at **first**. According to Grimmjow, once my consciousness had taken over the hollow I was devoured by, as I did right before my transformation, my DNA would have reverted itself back to a shinigami form over time. However, since Grimmjow used the power of the hogyoku before it completed I am now in a sort of "in-between"…"

She then looked at Grimmjow, who, after a moment, made a sort of gesture with his hand toward the area they just practiced. Momo then steadily raised her sword, aimed the point toward one the white towers that were already starting to crumble, and everyone apart from Grimmjow was watching intently. Momo was taking her time so that she wouldn't have to repeat the demonstration. They all then saw her sword start to glow in an orange reddish color, before its brightness went to blinding, then they saw a blast of energy shoot out of the tip of the blade at such incredible speed, they doubted they saw right. It was only a mere second later that they saw a fiery explosion on the white tower many miles away, the sheer power of it sending waves of wind and dust tearing at the bystanders' faces. Once the sand settled Momo had already sheathed her zanpoktou and was relaxing on the stone carved bench, with Luppi and Loly staring in awe at the aftermath of the ability. The tower looked like it was about to collapse completely some the material desolated and destroyed. "Even though I can no longer contact Tobiume, if she still exists, I believe that her power, or rather the power she gave me, still lingers and it doesn't seem to be leaving or weakening."

Loly, after she stared at her for another few moments, walked over to Momo and handed her the file that she was told to hold on to. She began reviewing its contents yet again. Grimmjow looked aloof in the way he was lounging about in his seat, completely unaffected in the slightest by Momo's ability. Loly looked at the sky "I think fate is in your favor Hinamori-sama..."

Momo glared at Loly with a hard gaze that made her wonder if she offended her somehow, she then told her in a cold tone "I believe there is no such thing as "_fate_"..."

While they were going about their normal life in Hueco mundo Hitsugaya was on his way toward a captain's meeting. His eyes were distant, and he covered his mouth with his hand as he walked through the 1st's barracks hallways, the cold night air nothing more than everyday weather to him. He then saw an incredibly large doorway in front of him, it had the 1st squad's symbol on it. It was then pushed open for him by the guards that were stationed there, who were oblivious to what the captains of the gotei 13 had discovered. No one else apart from captain Unohana and Captain Zaraki were notified of who they saw that night of the invasion. Both of them were unwilling to believe it without proof, which was quickly provided when Kurosuchi personally gathered the spiritual data. He then walked into the meeting room with his hands by sides and walking casually to his assigned spot. Apart from Kenpachi, who came in shortly after, everyone was present. The meeting would've started sooner, but in order to make sure everyone was present it was postponed until today.

The head captain wasted no time in starting the meeting "I now proclaim the captain's meeting in full commission! As you all have heard and/or seen, former squad 5 lieutenant, Momo Hinamori appears to have survived and seems to have to been involved with last night's invasion. Though some of you doubt this, we now need to discuss how to deal with this new information!"

Soi Fon was the first to speak "I do believe we should first figure out why she came here…."

"What are you talking about? We should first figure out how she got that way!" Kurosuchi had a slight excitement in his voice and his eyes were slightly bulging.

The head captain answered in response to Kurosuchi "How she got that way is partially common sense, if you know about the transformation of a human soul to hollow. A human soul corrupted by hatred or sadness is bound to become a hollow at some point. It's similar to shinigami, only they have to be dying as they become corrupted. Such an event is rare; in fact, it's only been recorded once in all of our history, and even that that is unbelievable to many. However, what I can't understand is how she became an arrancar…."

There was a silence among the captains, but Kenpachi was quick to break it. "Head captain, I see no reason to hold this meeting, I say we should stay out of her and Captain Hitsugaya's business."

Everyone looked straight at Kenpachi with their eyes, some stunned, some confused. Hitsugaya in particular was that of disbelief. Soi Fon was the one who asked the next question "What are saying Kenpachi…?"

"We all know how she got corrupted by those feelings of hatred, that's because we all know how she **died!" **He looked at Hitsugaya as he continued "It's pretty obvious from the reports and by what the head captain said, that she is **only** after Hitsugaya. Not squad 5, not the gotei 13, but **him**!" He now pointed his finger toward the young captain whose eyes were widening. "I'm sorry, but I won't raise arms against a person who _undeniably_ has the right to go after the person who is responsible for betraying her…."

"-Wait just a moment Zaraki!" Captain Komamora shouted the unpredicted outburst "He didn't betray her, he was **tricked**! Don't tell me you actually believe he **willingly** killed her….unless you can't perceive that in your inhuman mind….." his voice was dangerously low.

Zaraki looked coolly at the enraged captain "To you, who values loyalty above all else, I suspected you to say that. And let me just say I partially agree with you. But if you used your head like you're supposed to, you would have realized by now that that doesn't mean she knows that. We can only imagine what she heard! For all we know every time Hitsugaya said Aizen's name she heard her own! For all we know she knows, Hitsugaya has been against her from the very beginning! We don't even know if she now knows she was being hypnotized by Aizen!"

There was a long silence before anyone spoke, because he **was** right.

Komamora sighed slightly just before Soi Fon spoke "If what Captain Zaraki says is true, than it would explain almost everything, apart from not targeting the 5th and 10th squad. If she wanted Hitsugaya then she should've attacked his men."

Komamora spoke with a more thoughtful tone "If she just attacked the 10th squad, then she knew Hitsugaya would call for reinforcements. She most likely wanted to get him in a situation to where he would be called out himself or where he would receive no reinforcements. That night we were all stretched thin, the 5th and 10th squad themselves were being called for all over the place. It's not like she knows nothing of the soul society like regular arrancar, she knows our government system, how the squads are run, what our fighting styles are like, where we are at our weakest at and she knows some personal information on most of us. The plan must've been well thought out for her to trap Hitsugaya in that barrier like that…."

Unohana broke in before he could think of what else to say "I know this is sort of off topic, but should we inform our subordinates about her survival. So far, only those of us in this room know of this, even our lieutenants are unknowing of this. If she poses a real threat to us then we should alert others."

The head captain answered that question "Seeing how this is a "special" case. I order all captains to notify all lieutenants of this discovery and tell them to tell **no one** else, the same goes for the captains. But that's after this meeting is over."

Soi Fon has been staring at Hitsugaya for some time now before he was brought to attention "You've been quiet over there Hitsugaya…..I understand you're the most emotionally affected by this, but can you give us any more information regarding anything that has to do with this?"

Up until this point Hitsugaya was only noticed when Kenpachi pointed him out, Kyouraku was stealing glances at his face, but didn't say anything. Hitsugaya was doing his best to hide his inner emotions with his icy exterior no one could look past. He then responded in a low tone "I have no other useful information to tell…."

There was a moments passing before anyone started to move their mouth, but Hitsugaya spoke again with resolve in his voice "I respectfully request that everyone stays out of her affairs and let her fight me as she wishes!"

The moment he said it there was an outburst of protests, Kyouraku and Ukitake were trying to get Hitsugaya to think his choice over, and Komamora was telling him that this wasn't just in the slightest, Kurosuchi thought that he should leave all confronting's of her to him and Kenpachi was backing up Hitsugaya's cause. The only ones that were silent were Unohana, Yammamoto and Hitsugaya, who was ignoring everyone's words as he tilted his head downward. After a few moments of their squabbling Yammamoto banged his walking stick on the ground three full times before every one was settled. "That is enough! You all will have a chance to speak, but as long you are under this roof you will do it orderly!"

After the head captain nodded to Soi Fon who was silently asking him to speak she said "Hitsugaya, I respect you and your resolve to follow through with this, but I don't think it's the best choice as of right now. We are still recovering after the battle with Aizen, the last thing we need is another vacant captain's seat. It's not commonly said around here but….the strength of the gotei 13 lies within the captains that lead it. We already have 3 captains missing from our ranks, and that alone has shaken us a great deal. If we lose you, than we will be more likely to be thrown into chaos. I advise you rethink your choice a lot more carefully before you affect those around you." Soi Fon's eyes were that of sympathy, which is rare, in her case.

Komamora eyed Soi Fon "You say it, as if he's intending to die by her hand…."

"In his mental state and how attached he is to her…..How else do you think it's going to end if he goes against her…"

"To be honest, it doesn't matter who dies, either way it's unjust. Nothing good will come out of it! Komamora clearly wanted Hitsugaya to rethink his choice, same as Soi Fon and apparently everyone else in the room, apart from Kenpachi and maybe Yammamoto. Hitsugaya knew this and he was quick to make his decision clear.

"I stand by what I said. Let **me** deal with her, she clearly has no interest in anyone else! I'm the one who has to pay for my own actions!"

"What actions are you referring to? You didn't betray her, you just…" Ukitake never got the chance to finish his sentence.

"What do you mean I didn't betray her…? Sure, I had no _intention_ of betraying her, but I still did it! She has every right in the world, to attempt to murder me….who am I, or you, to even try to stop her…." His eyes actually showed signs of sadness.

"Hitsugaya plea- " Soi Fon did one last attempt.

"Tell me Soi Fon, where **you** the one who stabbed her! Were you the one who heard her last words? No, you didn't! I did!" His voice was hard and cold, it had such an effect, that no one dared to talk back.

"I'll say it once more…I request that you allow her to continue on in her affairs against me and not interfere…." His voice was low and deadly and his eyes were daring anyone to oppose to what he said.

Yammamoto was the one who broke the silence, he looked at him with sorrowful eyes "Hitsugaya I will approve of your request, as long as no one else gets involved by her doing and as long as it's **you **she's after. Should it be she has some other objective in mind your request will be denied, and that is undeniable….."

Not another word was spoken.

"Well then….If there is nothing more to say than this meeting is adjourned!" he banged his stick once before everyone started to file out. Hitsugaya was the last to leave, but he was stopped by the head captain's voice "You know, captain Hitsugaya…. You don't have to do this…."

Hitsugaya stood where he was for a moment before speaking bleakly "My mind is made up….." his voice was low and there were noticeable traces of pain and sadness in it. He then walked on, leaving the head captain to his thoughts. _"Komamora was right….."Nothing good will come out of it""_

"_No matter the outcome….the result is the same….."_

"_No matter who dies, pain and sadness will fill its place….."_

"_Why… did fate have to be like this…"_

Yammamoto didn't know this, but after Hinamori's death…..Hitsugaya believed there was no such thing as "Fate". For, why on earth would it be so cruel to the both of them….both of them, never did a thing that would make them suffer to such an extent.


	6. aftermath

"What do you mean; we're not going to attack…?" Momo's eyes were wide. It was "night" in Las noches so she was in her black, silk, long sleeved kimono robe, her hair tied back so that it easily showed her face.

"I mean what I said; we're not going to attack any time soon." Grimmjow's voice was strict as he told Momo his order again; making it clear that he wasn't going to willingly take Momo's complaints if she had any. He was still in his usual uniform, only needing to change when they got ripped or matted.

"But sir, I believe we need to attack while they're still unknowing of our abilities…." Momo was silenced when Grimmjow shot her a look.

Momo then stuttered for a second before speaking clearly "I apologize…."

Grimmjow then started walking, motioning her to follow "It's been a full month since the invasion; I highly doubt they will be unprepared for us, despite how long it's been. So it's best for us to lie low until they eventually stop being on their guard."

Momo sighed, seeing how any type of comeback was useless. She then undid her hair tie, to redo it since it was about to come undone. Many have noticed that her hair has grown longer since her stay here; it was now long enough to reach a certain part of her back. "How much longer do we have to wait then…? So far, all we've been doing is training, and doing not much else around here." She then gently rubbed her wrist that was now in a bandage due to the latest practice round. The more Hinamori was improving, the less Grimmjow held back. What was once cuts and bruises were now substantial injuries some included broken bones and internal bleeding. She currently had bandages covering most of her torso and some of her arms, and one leg in particular was being constantly strained. They were practicing every day so she barely had time to recover.

"Tomorrow I want you to meet me at the practice ground around 6 o' clock. We'll get rid of our mourning practice early and see how you do afterward." Grimmjow was eyeing Momo's injured wrist as he said it.

"Sir, my injuries are not going to slow me down in any way. They'll heal soon enough."

Grimmjow, after a "hm" sound, gave Momo a dismissal wave, signaling he wanted to be alone.

She used sonido to head toward her own quarters that weren't too far away from Grimmjow's. In fact, Grimmjow's sleeping quarters were just around the corner and down a hallway. Like his, the door was silver hinged and it had the same design on it, and the inside was similar too. Smooth, stone benches were carved on the left and right sides of the walls, a single source of light from above the door way, no windows and a wardrobe in one corner of the room. The wardrobe in particular was small, in only had her usual uniforms and her night attire. She also had a single bed in the other corner. Unlike Grimmjow however, she slept on hers. It had a full set of neat, white sheets and only one large pillow on one end of it. Her zanpoktou resting on one side of it, wrapped in a black cloth. Though she'd never admit it, she knew that her injuries were in fact, probably going to get in the way tomorrow, and to top it off, she was tired enough as it is. Bags were already starting to develop under her eyes. She yawned as she made her way to the bed. Going head first into the pillow, her body following afterward, plopping itself onto the comfortable bed. It wasn't long before sleep overcame her, drawing her to the dark abyss of peaceful slumber.

It took a while, but she finally began to dream. It was a happy, yet familiar dream she had, or rather a memory. She was watching a sunset, the sky filled with warm hues of red and orange, the gentle breeze blowing on past. There was a young girl sitting on a patio, beside her; a young boy with white hair, devouring one watermelon after another.

"I wish you could have seen him Lil shiro!..." It was Momo's voice, only as a little girl living in Rukongai, her figure looking small and fragile, and her eyes were that of innocence with not even a trace of hate or anguish.

"The spiritual pressure surrounding him was different than anything I've ever felt…." The girl was referring to Aizen, whom was still a captain at the time. The girl noticed that the young boy was eating watermelon with no care of what she had to say. "Hey, it feels like you're not listening to me…."

The boy answered in response to this, his mouth still full "I told you, quit calling me "Lil shiro"!" he then spat watermelon seeds at her head, the girl flinching as they bounced off.

"Why on earth do you have to come off on your days off anyway? If that's school is so great, than you should just stay there." The rude boy was Hitsugaya in his most early years, a time in which he was a rude little brat that was somewhat selfish.

The girl looked hurt by his harsh words "I come home to visit you Lil shiro…"

"Well, I don't remember asking you too." The boy was quick to respond as he was just about to take another bite of watermelon. The girl took a bite alongside him, time going by as they ate their fill.

The girl's eyes gleamed as she said "I know one thing for sure, someday I'll be in squad 5 with captain Aizen!"

The boy rolled his eyes after she said it.

"Hey, come on. I'm really serious!"

The boy spat out more seeds as if in response, it looked as if the girl was going to say something but the current Hinamori didn't get the chance to hear as the dream seemed to shatter, the words being drowned out. She then found her eyes opening, seeing the familiar white room. Hinamori then remembered that it was all a dream. She looked around the room for a while, not even lifting her head. Her eyelids felt heavy, threatening to close, weather she wanted them to or not. She's not sure how, but she somehow knew that it was around 5:50, only 10 minutes before her meeting with Grimmjow on the training field! Once she realized it she was up and out of bed in an instant. She took off her robe and almost just as fast, put her uniform on. Complete with Singaporean themed shirt with hakkuma trousers and black socks with white sandals. The zanpoktou still lay untouched on the bed; she quickly grabbed hold of the smooth sheath and attached it to her slanted belt. The whole time her injuries were becoming sore and some stiches threatened to become undone. Her muscles were practically screaming for her to stop. She quickly put her gloves on and brushed out her hair, and then proceeded to run out of her room toward the training ground, using sonido to go even faster. She was surprised to feel someone roughly grab her by the arm when she was just about to turn a corner. The bandages on her arms were now coming undone and the grip was making her sore muscles ache, and the stiches were now coming undone, allowing a trail of blood to trickle down her arm to her hand. She couldn't understand how it is that she didn't feel any spiritual pressure, even now, she couldn't feel a thing. She then attempted to knee her opponent in the gut, but stopped when she saw his face. Grimmjow was sternly staring at Momo, his eyes observing the blood that was trickling on the ground.

The only thing that was different about him was that he was wearing what looked like a silver bracelets or wristbands of some sort on both of his wrists. The next words he said sounded cruel and kind of irritated "I thought you said "my injuries are not going to slow me down in any way". But it looks like you're unfit to even fight a lowly servant!"

The servants in Las noches had almost no fighting abilities at all; even a low ranking shinigami could handle them. Saying that an espada level arrancar couldn't fight a servant was like saying a human could no longer walk.

Momo then shook off Grimmjow's grip, unable to look him in the eye. "My injuries are….substantial. But like all other injuries that exist, they can heal…"

"Injuries can't heal, if they don't have the time to do so. Training extensively like this will make them heal slowly and by the end of practice you will have at least double the amount of injuries than you did that mourning. An injured bird can't fly with a broken wing; **you** can't be a worthy opponent if you're in this injured state." There was a whole lot of sense in what Grimmjow said; as a result Momo was forced to forfeit any hope of going another day with training while she was in that state.

Grimmjow spoke again in a slightly higher tone that caught Hinamori's attention "Take the day off. Knowing an arrancar's habit to heal quickly, I assume it'll take only one…maybe two days for you to heal up. Your followers, Loly and Luppi are still in their own beds, I suggest that you do the same and go back to sleep." He then muttered as he turned around "You serve little use to me like that…"

As he walked away, Momo clinched her fist. She was angry at herself. She then remembered her memory, the one with her as a little girl. Then, at that time, she was small, frail, innocent and above all…..weak; emotionally and physically. Those times when she lived in soul society, she was always weak, weak enough that she was easily manipulated by Aizen because he easily saw her weakness…She hated that, she hated being that way.

_No…_

_I have improved a great deal over the rime I've spent here…I am no longer weak…._

_But still…..I hate it when Grimmjow-sama thinks of me as weak! I know I can never be as strong as him but he thinks I'm so weak I serve almost no use to him… _Momo then closed her eyes, and then took a breath in, clearing her head.

_I am not weak….but I am acting foolish…I have acted better when I was in soul society!_

_I just…..need to be patient….I will get what I desire soon enough, until then I need to serve Grimmjow-sama to the best of my abilities…._

With that in mind, she uses sonido to return to her sleeping quarters, her mind now free of that air of her own foolishness. Her mind now had the same clarity as that, when she was in battle: Clever, observant, tactical and ruthless to her all that stands in her way…..

In soul society the air around there was a fusion of grief, anguish and confusion. As of right now, only captains and lieutenants are aware of Momo's "survival". The meeting debriefed them on all the events that have transpired, including captain Hitsugaya's decision. There were many outbursts and questions during the entire session; Renji in particular was the most loud and rowdy. Right now, late at night, they were all kept awake at the mere thought of having to see their once beloved comrade as an enemy. Few have found the resolve to fight her; some just can't raise their blade against her. Apart from those who know that Momo is still alive the other shinigami are clueless and are undeniably confused. All that they have been told is that a "new" formidable arrancar has appeared. Because of this there were many questions being shot at their superiors, which made it even harder for many not to tell them the truth. Weather it was because of the mixed feelings of the information they learned or the stress their subordinates were giving them, Renji, Matsumoto, Hisagi and Izuru were having a drinking party. All of them were drunk….or close to too it.

Izuru was leaning on his chair, his voice an octave higher than normal "I still can't believe it…..she's still alive, but….as one of those **arrancar….**"

"Does it matter? We still have to fight her!" Renji was close to toppling over in his seat on the couch.

"There's not much we can do…..I'm more concerned about captain…." Matsumoto was lying down on the other couch, running her hand through her hair.

Hisagi was sprawled out on the floor, not even attempting to get up "I suppose I can see where he's coming from…I mean, from what I heard it makes sense that she would want to…you know….kill him…."

There was silence with the sound of sake being drunk before another word was spoken. Izuru, who was more attached to his squad than ever spoke after recovering from his hiccups "I don't think I can keep it up much longer, the more they question me the more I'm dying on the inside! I swear I hear my heart cracking every time I'm asked about her!"

Renji now had a slight grin creeping on his face "That's because you always had a slight crush on her…I know, because of how you act around her and how you acted at the academy when you first see her kind of gave me the hint too." Renji fell on the ground after he said it, nearly crushing Hisagi who was below him, his face was slightly red from the drinking he was continuously doing. They merely crawled like worms lazily until they were off each other, Hisagi too knocked out to even complain.

Renji then turned his head to lighten the pain that his head was receiving after the small drop, but his eyes then widened as he saw a small broad shouldered figure in the doorway. The figure was looking down at them coldly, but made no attempt to make his presence known, Renji almost couldn't believe that he wasn't yelling or making an outburst, "C-Captain Hitsugaya!"

Everyone in the room that was still conscious was either sitting as upright as they could or were trying to make themselves representable the moment they realized who was standing in the door way.

Rangiku had a nervous/sick face on her as she asked "H-How long were you standing there?"

Hitsugaya looked coolly at Matumoto, which she noticed seemed empty…almost lifeless, the spark of fire that was once there was missing. The fact made her frown. However, Hitsugaya spoke the same way he always had in this situation; irritated "If you guys had even bothered to pay attention, you would know that I was here listening the entire time! I can't believe all of you! We are in a state of emergency and you guys are having a drinking party!" he waited for any type of response before he continued "Squads 3 and 9 should always have an acting superior within their squad confines and instead their lieutenants are sitting around and having sake!"

Izuru still had enough motor control of his body to stand, but he was a little wobbly "….I'll…..go back right away sir….c'mon Hisagi-san…" he didn't take one step forward before Hitsugaya spoke again "Actually I think it's best if you stay here….or at least until a squad 4 member arrives. You're currently unfit to even walk. Hisagi is unfit to even to possibly sit up straight!" Hitsugaya then sighed. At least some things don't change.

A few hours passed….nothing out of the ordinary happened: the squad 4 member arrived early, did some acupuncture mostly to the foot, left, Hitsugaya reprimanded his lazy subordinate, ordered her to go to the 5th squad, Hitsugaya went back to his office and began working, finished working, slept and not much else. Lately, his sleep has been disturbing; memories of "her" were haunting him, she was smiling, laughing and talking in her sweet way, making him remember of what he did to her, making him remember her distraught face full of disbelief, eyes desperate to understand what happened, her porcelain face chalk white and her soft voice shrilly asking…"Why…?". Hitsugaya opened his eyes once again, his pupils largely dilated, his breath slowing down from its quickened pace. He then looked up at the ceiling, his breath still coming in pants. His mind was starting to calm down now, but the memories were still fresh in his mind. He then sat up, the bed making a creaking noise as he did so. He then started to look at the floor, his mind wandering places….he wasn't sure of what to do now. It was late; there was no work to be done and no squad to manage, so he was basically just sitting there. He then breathed in, allowing the scent of blooming flowers, fresh grass and clean air infiltrate.

He then wondered "_when is she going to come back?"_

He then solemnly decided as he walked to his window, "I just have to go through life normally until she arrives I suppose…."

He didn't expect to wait such a long time though, days became weeks, and those weeks became months.

By now, the invasion of arrancar was simply memory. The mental effects of the invasion had worn off, the seireitei now has the same atmosphere as it was when it was at peace. The state of emergency was called off weeks ago. Only captains and lieutenants still had a weary and ominous air around them, for they, have not forgotten…the memory was burned into their mind.


	7. Truth

**Author's note/ warning:** at around this time I have decided to make this a crossover story, now im not sure if this will either increase or decrease the amount of people who read this story, but since a certain friend of mine requested this, and because I actually like the mental challange that this anime (actually put under the categlory of "games") provides, I will comply. Now, I won't bother explaining or stating the storyline (much) since it is kind of confusing so...WARNING PART: I advise that you watch (or read/play) at least the first parts of the **Umineko no naku koro ni** series.

story down below:

* * *

"Momo!" Grimmjow's voice rang in the hallways of Las noches as he yelled for his underling to come to him. There was silence; he waited a few more moments, not batting an eye as Momo appeared beside him within moments, waiting for an order to be given.

"How long has it been?" Grimmjow was asking a simple question that could only be answered by someone who actually paid attention to human time. Hueco mundo was never changing, the weather was neither cold nor hot, the sky was always stainless black (apart from the dome of Las noches), the sand was always the same light color and the moon was always in the same phase. In Hueco mundo many find it hard to know what time it is or how much time has passed since a certain period, Grimmjow was no exception. Ever since his existence first started as hollow, time held little meaning. He never cared much for time anyways, when he wanted something done, he'd do it straight away, when he wanted to do it later, than he'll do it later. When he was serving under Aizen, the ex-soul reaper made a few lectures about the importance of "time" on and off the battlefield, but he barley paid notice. Momo on the other hand was born a soul reaper, and as a soul reaper, time was possibly the second most important thing apart from the basic needs of food water and shelter. You had to know what time you had to get up, what time you had to meet someone, what time should lunch and dinner be at, what season it was, what year it was, the list is just endless. Because she was so used to calculating time she always had a better sense of what time it was in the world of the living than most arrancar.

"It has been quite a few months since our last invasion of the seireitei; I suspect it's about mid-summer in the soul society." Momo's eyes shone in the slightest bit, hinting Grimmjow that she was hoping for an offensive attack of some sort on the soul society.

There was silence, then a small laugh that was so small, Momo barely noticed. Grimmjow then made a large grin as he said "It's been that long huh? Seems like it has been longer…."

He then laughed loudly, it was a maniacal laugh that made Momo shudder a little, the murderous intent was clear in the air "Well then, I say it's about time we had some fun! Momo, get your subordinates and the exequias! We're going to the seireitei!"

Momo then left in that instant to do as her superior commanded, she was however not in the happiest mood. But she wasn't in a bad mood either; she was in a kind of neutral state. She knew that when her master laughed and grinned like that, it meant that he was simply going to go fight someone. The time he has spent here trying to strategize the next move and being "patient", had drove him to seek any type of enjoyment that can be found in Las noches empty halls. Every time she was around he always had an air of…..dark intention? Lust? She just knows that he has been itching for a real fight. It was probably the training she and him have spent together that have kept him sane throughout the months. He was now going to go all out in this invasion. That she knew. But he was only doing so for his own enjoyment. Which seems practical, he is now the "king" of Las noches, that means he do what he wants and take what he wants, his underlings had no say. Even though Momo was right below Grimmjow in power compared to the rest of the society of Hueco mundo, she was still low priority to him, but not as low as other arrancar and hollow.

In this type of invasion; where the only purpose in enjoyment, it meant that a few rules were going to be set into play: one, only Grimmjow can call it off, and two, you can do what you want as long as it does not interfere with his fight. This meant that she would receive no help from Grimmjow what's so ever, but it does however; mean that there are no more restraints. On the last invasion, Grimmjow strictly forbid her to even "get serious", to keep as low a profile and to not let anyone see her if at all possible.

She then saw Loly standing before her, Loly could tell by her serious expression and her rising spiritual pressure that she was most likely either A) going into battle or B) someone REALLY pissed her off (yes, it has happened before. That day 4 arrancar went missing).

Because of the hints she was receiving she said "Want me to get Luppi?"

Momo merely looked at her in the eye before she left, for if she was angry than she would just ignore her and walk on or lash out at her. The fact that she did neither meant that the answer was yes. After she was assured that Luppi and Loly were surly going to arrive by her and Grimmjow's side soon, she started heading toward the throne room, they only go there to meet up with one another before leaving. She was sure the exequias had already heard of the plan, Rudobon always seemed to appear before Grimmjow rather than her. Which, only makes since his loyalty was always "to the master of Las noches".

She had just walked in the white room when she spotted Grimmjow alone, sitting in what used to Aizen's throne. He was leaning in the back of the chair, his arms and legs sprawled out in their usual way. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. Momo had figured out long ago that he had a habit of trying to look like he wasn't paying attention, but in reality, he was keeping an eye out for anything that may be in the area. More specifically, he was always looking out for anyone who may oppose him; he hated those who thought he was "weak" or "incapable of ruling". Normally he didn't really care, they could think and say what they want, as long as it wasn't in front of him, but as of last year he became weary for some reason. What that reason was is unknown to Momo, and if his **direct **subordinate doesn't know, then no one else knows. To be completely truthful, Momo was the only one who noticed that he was, in fact, weary. However, as she looked at him, she noticed he seemed at peace. He was all alone in an empty room with only his most loyal subordinate.

Momo was walking up to him, her footsteps echoing as she walked. She was now standing right beside the throne now, barely three feet away. Grimmjow's features were perfectly visible from her point of view. He has short spikey bright blue hair, even with its spikey appearance, it looked as if it was actually more "un-preserving", the spiked tips looked like they wanted to curl downward and give him a messy look, yet at the same time, it looked like they wanted to stand upright giving him the semi wild look he had. His eyes, even when closed looked like they could throw darts at anyone who gazed at him and could sense any kind of reaction of what happens before him, yet could soften when a familiar face appears, however, they were also capable of seeing through many kinds of masks and deceptions and is also capable of hiding his own feelings and intentions, which he can cleverly disguise through his actions and words. When in a peaceful state of mind, his face looked so…."perfect" like nothing existed in the world, like there was nothing to worry about. He always seemed to frown when like this, but it still seemed good. In fact, to Momo, it seemed….comforting.

"_You're so much like him…"_

Momo then blinked her eyes repeatedly, surprised to what she just thought as she was looking at Grimmjow.

As if seeing her reaction, Grimmjow opened his dark blue eyes in a flash, looking at Momo in his usual stern way. "Is something wrong…?"

It took Momo a moment to recover from the surprising thought and the quick question Grimmjow shot at her. "Yes…I'm fine."

Grimmjow then stared at Momo for a few seconds, and then closed them again. Momo wasn't sure if he saw her hesitance and the reason behind it and just didn't say anything, or he didn't care and just let it be. Either way, she that he saw her hesitance.

In the next few minutes that passed, all who were called were present and accounted for and the garganta was opened in within seconds. Grimmjow was already at the head of the group grinning, anticipating the battles to come "Once we get there, I don't care who, just battle anyone you please! No holding back either, go all out! Fight as you wish!" and with that, he jumped through the garganta going in an all-out run, his legs carrying him miles in a mere minuet, his underlings following just behind him. They followed without question through the black nothingness. Most of their faces were also that of excitement. They too, had not had an all-out battle like this for a long time, and the sudden permission to fight who they wished and as they pleased was certainly enlightening to them. The only ones who held faces of seriousness was Hinamori and Rudobon, whose expression was unreadable due to his complete mask. Momo on the other hand was serious because she wanted to make sure she succeeded in killing "him" this time. In the ten minutes they have been running, the small party of arrancar suddenly dispersed, every member going in its own desired direction, (with the exception of the exequisas who normally stick together). The only one who stayed by Grimmjow's side, because of her duty, was Momo Hinamori. She was running right behind Grimmjow, not saying word; she was only interested in her own fight to come.

"_I will not allow him to get away this time! This time, I won't hold back!"_

" _You __**WILL**__ die, Hitsugaya!"_

She then noticed the garganta open before her, revealing a blue sky with only a few white clouds staining it, she was now standing in the sky, she wasn't surprised to realize she was standing in the sky above Soukyoku hill.

Momo then took a step in the direction toward squad 10, but was stopped when Grimmjow all of a sudden said "You are forbidden to release your zanpoktou, and I want you to restrain from any type of conflict if possible..." He said it in a low voice, making it clear that he meant what he said. He didn't even tilt his head as he said it, he was motionless the whole time.

"_What?"_

Momo looked at him with shock in her eyes, not believing what he just heard. Not believing he had denied her complete authorization to kill the man that betrayed her.

Grimmjow used sonido, and just like that, he was gone.

Momo just stood there, wide eyed, letting the wind blow her hair toward the east. She then took a deep breath and closed her beautiful brown eyes. She focused her spiritual pressure in such a way, she activated pesquisa, a sort of radar that arrancar use to seek out spiritual pressure.

She then opened her eyes, now aware of where the other arrancar were positioned and where her once fellow shinigami are at.

"_Loly seems to be near squad 2, that figures, she always wanted to fight against those who seem to share her style of fighting, Luppi seems to be taking his time near squad 9, I guess he's there because he got lost….and Rudobon seems to be near squad 12…"_

She also knew where a variety of shinigami were located, but she was more concerned about the alarm that was bound to come off at the slightest sense of an arrancar's spiritual pressure, if they haven't sensed her pesquisa already.

As if her thoughts were heard, the alarm rang out; the sound of wood against wood was unmistakable to her, since she heard it many times in her existence. Its banging's were hearable even where Momo stood. Soon after the noise started, an announcer was reporting. "Alert! Our security has been breached! The spiritual pressures of multiple arrancar have been reported! All squads are to immediately form defensive positions! I repeat, the spiritual pressure of arrancar have been reported, all squads are to immediately take defensive positions!"

Momo's original plan was to confront the squad 10 captain head-on, seeing how everyone probably knew of her existence already. If she did that, then it's not like the lower soul reapers would interfere, she was far too strong for them to handle. She then figured that Hitsugaya would order for no one else to interfere, she knew he could not deny that she had the right to challenge him one-on-one. But with Grimmjow's orders that plan was dismissed.

"_Grimmjow promised that he would help me achieve my goal….I understand if he doesn't want me to release my zanpoktou but…no conflict! At all! Or was he just implying that I could only attack Hitsugaya and no one else…? If that was true then it would make more sense… but why would he forbid me to attack everyone else once Hitsugaya was done with…"_

Momo continued thinking for a while, but then quickly left, she knew if she stayed there much longer like that then some shinigami would show up. Not that it matters, as long as it wasn't a captain, then she was safe. She decided to ask Grimmjow for confirmation on the order, and should it be the case he meant not to attack at all then…..she would disobey….

She would disobey her master and attack Hitsugaya of her own accord, even with what she promised to him, she promised to herself that she would kill the man who betrayed her the most and she would not let ANYONE get in her way….not even Grimmjow.

She remembered the twisted feelings that engulfed her when an adjucha, one that looked like a human with bat wings, said "What makes you think I will give away the spiritual pressure of a CAPTAIN to you? Even if you are an arrancar, I will not just throw away the best chance in the world to gain more power, just for your own WORTHLESS reasons! I mean, keeping him alive? What kind of an arrancar does that? We kill and devour who and what we please!" Those words were the last the adjucha spoke, the next thing it knew was the pain of an arm, leg and wing being ripped off in the same instant he said it. The next thing he saw, were those same limbs being destroyed with a cero. Not even leaving behind ash to show of its existence in the world. He then heard the words "Ku-rensa….". He instantly saw chains in the color of scarlet overwhelm him, binding him the ground. The angered arrancar then left without a word, her eyes gleaming with cruelty and ruthlessness… leaving him to starve, and possibly to be eaten. Even if he wasn't devoured, he would regress to Menos Grande due to the lack of spiritual energy he obtains from eating other highly spiritual pressured beings, once he regresses back to Menos Grande, he can no longer return to adjucha. Regressing….is the only fear that all adjucha's have…and the adjucha then realized that for angering the arrancar, she was going to let him live through that fear….slowly… letting him experience every moment of it without any distraction. Like allowing poison to flow through him until his last breathing moments….

As she used sonido to find her superior, she reminds herself that its highly unlikely that he would deliberately forbid her to attack Hitsugaya without a good reason and that if that were not true then that would mean he never intended to respect their agreement from the beginning, but that would mean that he wanted something from her. What did he obtain from her other than a subordinate?

She continued seeing familiar structures reishi composed buildings, with the light brown/orange and light colored walls and tiles, and then those simple feudal style buildings started becoming more dull, simple and filthy as she made her way toward a rather abandoned section of the soul society. She was deep within the section; the buildings were ungodly tall, if one were to look up from the ground level it would look like it was touching the heavens. The aged walls had only a few windows that looked more like cracks. These buildings looked filthy, smeared with mud and dirt and worn away with the wind. Hinamori assumed that because this section was more in the center of the Seireitei and the fact that the buildings looked more barricaded, that it was originally made for defending purposes. If Hinamori hadn't detected the spiritual pressure of a certain captain, she would be dumbfounded as to why Grimmjow would come here.

She noticed the spiritual pressures of both Grimmjow's and his opponent's rise, a battle was about to begin. For Hinamori, that was unfortunate, this would mean she would have to stand by and watch silently until it was over. As stated before; you can do what you please as long it does not interfere with Grimmjow's fight. Hinamori looked at the ground for a moment as she continued her way toward her master, knowing that this battle would most likely take a decent amount of time, considering the opponent. To her, even though she never actually met him, knew well the monstrous spiritual pressure that radiated his blood-lust only belonged to the most ferocious captain of the Gotei 13, Kenpachi Zaraki of squad 11.

She was then startled to spot a wave of powerful spiritual energy surge toward her through the gaps between the monstrous buildings, the spiritual pressure so powerful it actually took an appearance. The surge was so powerful that Hinamori actually had to brace herself in the air for the immense impact it would have. Even when she did brace herself, she had to slow herself down in order to summon more energy to her defense. But, she only did that once, had she seen it coming she would just keep on going while raising her own spiritual pressure to combat the offending ones.

The waves continued coming as she neared her destination, the blood lust was practically radiating from the two sources. Hinamori was now within earshot of maniacal laughter, whether or not it came from Kenpachi or Grimmjow was unknown. They both had the same laugh and both were enjoying the fight they were having. Hinamori then landed on a roof top, spotting a familiar soul reaper with its unmistakable pink hair at the other end of the roof top, watching the fight. Momo then had a slight smile creep on her face, "_It would be interesting…."_ She thought "-_If I consulted a few of my old friends to see how they're holding up…."_

Due to the mass amount of spiritual pressure Kenpachi and Grimmjow were exerting, it nearly completely covered Hinamori's spiritual pressure, making it hard for anyone to sense, it was possible that little Yachiru hadn't even noticed her yet. Hinamori could barely even sense Yachiru's spiritual pressure, even with the short distance between them.

With her slight grin still on her face, she walked toward Yachiru, the sound of her footsteps alerting the small lieutenant, causing her to turn her head. The pink haired girl's eyes widened when she saw Hinamori, it looked as if she could not believe who was standing before her. But those eyes only stayed for a moment before they returned to normal as she said "How…Why are you here?"

Momo, with her now noticeable smile, answered with a mocking tone, her pitch higher than normal, "Isn't it obvious Yachiru-chan? I'm here for the same reason you are, to watch my leading superior fight." The waves of spiritual pressure that was still emitting created so much sound it would deafen regular soul reapers, the sound that was only thing that was disrupting the conversation between them.

Yachiru was still listening to Momo's response, even though her eyes were watching Kenpachi. She was surprised at the tone that Momo spoke, it was a little high-pitched, and she spoke almost exactly like the times when she was a shinigami. Except her tone was more mocking, threatening and …"cruel", in a way. She spoke as if she was saying "I'm no longer one of you; I never was one of you. Look at my eyes and remember what you once favored and see for yourself just how much I always saw you as no more than an existence! I pity your lowly existence."

Even though that was not how Momo felt she wanted to see Yachiru's reaction if she thought that. So far, it wasn't appealing, her face was only showing her surprise, she was doing nothing and saying nothing, it was truly disappointing to Momo. She was about to ignore Yachiru while she watched Grimmjow, but her attention was caught when the girl asked, in determined tone " Why?"

Momo, feeling that there might be entertainment from answering, continued talking in her mocking way "Why, what Yachiru-chan? You're making no sense to me. Why don't you be a little more specific?"

Yachiru clenched her fist, she hated the tone she was talking with, "I meant, why do you want to kill Toshi?" Yachiru was facing Momo now, wanting to see her face as she responded. Momo herself was a little surprised at the anger that was in her voice.

With a question about "him", she didn't feel like talking in her taunting way anymore, the topic she just brought up made her blood boil. She spoke with noticeable loathing in her voice, it was low and deadly and Yachiru was more surprised than she was when Momo was taunting her "Isn't the reason obvious Yachiru. Even though you weren't there, surely you have read…or at least heard the reports. The reason I want to kill that man in particular…is for revenge….."

Yachiru's eyes were wide, full of fear, she had never heard Hinamori talk like that, it was so menacing, totally different than the mocking tone she had only a few seconds ago and totally different than the gentle tone she took on when she was still a soul reaper. It seemed like she was looking at a Hinamori that wasn't Hinamori. It was more like she was talking to a….demon…who merely took on Momo's form.

Another, more powerful, blast of spiritual pressure was all that broke the silent moment between the two. Both turned their heads toward their respected superior that was fighting now paying their full attention to the battle that was far down below.

Kenpachi and Grimmjow were now at a standstill, both with grievous injuries such as cuts that continued to bleed, and bruises that made their skin black and purple. But both paid their injuries no mind, their adrenaline was running so fast they didn't notice them.

Grimmjow was chuckling manically "You defiantly live up to your reputation as the fiercest captain! I'm glad I have the privilege to fight you!"

"Ahahahahah! Same to you arrancar! I hear you're the strongest out of all those who invaded! Ah, this is so great! Now how about you release your zanpoktou so I can take off this eye patch, then we can have a REAL fight!" Kenpachi himself seemed like a demon, he wore a large grin on his face while ignoring his injuries only wanting to fight for his own entertainment.

"There's no way that's going to happen! You'll defiantly be beaten down far too quickly for my liking if I did that! How about, we just keep on going like this? I swear, you're better than Ichigo!" Grimmjow laughed again.

Kenpachi's monstrous smile actually grew bigger to the statement "You've fought Ichigo! The man I've been dying to fight since our first bout! Now I **KNOW** this going to be fun!" he laughed once more before saying "Ah, this is the greatest…. Not only am I fighting someone who was also fought Ichigo, but I'm also fighting in the same place Ichigo fought me!"

Grimmjow's smile went a little smaller once he said it "You fought Ichigo here?"

"Yeah and it was the best fight I ever had! But you just might top him when it comes to that!" He didn't even give Grimmjow time to respond before he attacked him again, the two resuming the destructive battle, this time, more powerful waves of spiritual pressure were actually **scaring** the buildings.

As they were enjoying themselves, Loly was rather disgusted as to who stood before her. "Tch! I thought the lieutenant of squad 2 would be more thin and agile, maybe even handsome! But instead all I got is a fat, ugly rat! Loly was standing upright her mouth twisted into a scowl, her hand on her hip as she spat the words out, her other hand was holding a dagger that was practically drenched in blood, the crimson liquid dripping to the ground.

In front of her was a large man, wearing jewelry crafted of fine gold, with black hair done in peculiar hairstyle. He was wearing a standard shinigami uniform, the only personalization being the purple collar and the customized jewelry. He was standing with his arm in front of his chest, the other right by his side. His eyes were dilated with fear. He was a coward compared to other lieutenants. When he first saw Loly he commanded his subordinates to attack, but she eventually started killing them off. Forced to lure her away from the lasting survivors saying that he is the lieutenant of squad 2, he ran away. But that failed when Loly cornered him at a dead-end street.

Marechiyo Omaeda was now offended, his pride all of a sudden taking control "Who are you calling ugly! You yourself are not that beautiful, and I'm not fat I'm "plump"! It shows of my wealth and superiority! You on the other look like your just skin and bones! You seriously have to eat more you dang hag!"

Loly's eye twitched, she was going to seriously pound him until he was a bloody lump. "Hag...Did you just call me a "hag"?" She wasted no time in cutting his hand so that it will bleed profusely. The same time she did it she kicked him **through,** the wall, causing dust and debris to scatter everywhere. "You should learn when to beg for your life! You damn rat!"

She then started angrily walking toward the dust, intending to pound his unconscious body until it was unrecognizable.

"Smash her! Gegetsuburi!" The shout was then followed by a spiked ball coming toward her at an alarming rate. She dodged, of course, but the wall behind her was smashed into worthless rubble, the pure strength of its power was impressive to Loly, I mean; in her mind she thought of him as a pure weakling in and out, but the latest attack showed he had some skill.

"Hah! I guess all of that fat has some power stored in it! How disgusting!" Loly spat on the ground, her hand was on her hip again as she stood there, her eye staring at the already battered lieutenant.

Marechiyo was on one knee, holding the yellow hilt of his zanpoktou as he was breathing heavily but he now had a grin on his face. "Don't underestimate me! There's a reason I'm lieutenant here!"

Loly scowled "Tch! Since you're the lieutenant…..I suppose once I finish you off I can go to the captain for a **real** challenge! But I think it'll be hard to find her now, since it's so far into the game. I think she'll be elsewhere so…..How about you tell me where she went." The scowl never left her face, she looked like she was still talking to a dog.

Marechiyo was had the same ugly grin on his face as he said "You? Beat Captain Soi Fon? Hahaha! That's the best joke I heard all day!" he was practically rolling on the ground now, laughing until his breath came in pants.

Loly's eye twitched again "Forget pummeling, I'm going to blast your ugly head off with a cero…"

Marechiyo, after he got some breath "I suppose you should know that Captain left once the alert came out, she was saying something about "I'm going to encounter these arrancar myself"

Loly had enough, she was attacking Marechiyo again, giving him multiple tiny cuts as he tried his best to dodge and counter, he then threw his Gegetsuburi toward her in a arc. So fast, there was no way she could dodge. He then grinned as he said "Stupid arrancar!" as Loly's eye widened. He expected to hear a crack or something to indicate that her head was hit, but all heard was the sound of metal being stopped. Loly's eye widened, not out of fear, but excitement. Her hand had **grabbed** Gegetsuburi and her scowl slightly loosened "This…was almost fun" she then attacked with her dagger once more.

The sound of steel slicing through flesh was clear in the air as Luppi cut down yet another squad 9 member. He only started fighting a few minutes ago. Since it became clear that finding a lieutenant or captain was going to take a while, he decided to pass the time "warming-up" on the lower shinigami. "You guys are coming at me on all sides and yet I don't have to release or anything! You guys are truly pathetic! I'm almost so disgusted that I'm fighting you guys that I almost want to leave you alone!" he was looking around him, observing the multiple shinigami that have him surrounded. He was bored now, seeing how even sheer numbers aren't even posing a minimal challenge. "Then again, if I leave you guys be…then that means someone else is most likely going to have the same rotten luck I'm having right now later…." He sighed "I might as well get rid of you guys here." He then started getting into a stance, fully unsheathing his short zanpoktou, he intended to get rid of all of them in one quick sonido. But he never got the chance as he heard steel slicing through the air as chains followed the source of the sound, the steel traveled through the air so fast Luppi only had time to dodge with his sonido instead.

He then saw a man with dark hair standing in front of the low ranking soul reapers, his uniform sleeveless and his arms had a few arm bands on them and had noticeable scars over one of his eyes and the number "69" tattooed on his face. He was swinging what looked like a pair of two handed scythes, both connected by one black chain. The man looked sternly at the arrancar as he demanded "What do you want?"

Luppi's eyes were already wide, making him look dumbfounded, but the pair of lavender eyes soon adjusted, seeing the lieutenant's arm badge, realizing that he finally got what he was looking for. He was excited and happy that a lieutenant appeared "I think I got what I want now! Thank you for saving me the trouble of searching for you! I was thinking maybe I would go the entire time without having a good fight!" he then started stretching his arms, his tone seemed kind of glum "You know, I haven't really been doing a thing ever since I came back, fighting like this will sure get rid of the cramps and loosen my muscles a bit….So how about it? Let's do a quick fight, if you do this then I promise that no other subordinates of yours will be killed. That's fair right?" Luppi was now eyeing Hisagi, waiting for a response.

Shuhei wasted not time in answering "If you keep to your promise, I'll fight you like you want. But…" He looked around, looking at his subordinates in particular "-lets fight somewhere else. I want to ask you some questions as well."

Luppi now had a slight grin on his face " Since you're going to give me a fight willingly, I suppose going somewhere else to fight is the least I can do. I myself am getting tired of this scenery! Answering your questions will be no problem either! I highly doubt that Hinamori-sama will object to it, so I have no complaints!"

The next thing he heard were murmurs from the crowd behind Hisagi, some averting their eyes elsewhere, some looking at Luppi in disgust, most were looking at Luppi in confusion. Hisagi cursed under his breath, not believing his bad luck.

Then something dawned on Luppi, his grin seemed to grow bit by bit as it hit him. The lower shinigami had no idea of Hinamori's survival. "I can honestly say…that I'm surprised. You **actually **didn't tell them! So that's why you wanted to fight elsewhere! Now it all makes sense…" He then chuckled. "Alright, I'll tell them for you…"

Hisagi could only watch in horror as Luppi's mouth moved and said the words in a clear, loud voice that "Momo Hinamori is alive!"

There was a silence, a long silence. One shinigami finally had the nerve to speak "T-that's impossible! There's no way! Kurosuchi himself confirmed it! She's dead and then her decomposing body turned into reishi! For you to say that she's alive is insulting to her memory! You damn arra-"He stopped, looking at his lieutenant as he just stood there, not saying a thing….not doing a thing. Hinamori was one of his friends and colleagues, shouldn't he be offended? He then started to realize something, something he desperately hopped was not true. "I-It's not…true. L-lieutenant Hisagi, tell us it's not true!"

Luppi grinned, enjoying the scenario before him as Hisagi said nothing, just turned around and looked at his subordinates with solemn eyes that told them that…it was, in fact…the truth….


	8. Dreams

**WARNING/LAST WARNING:** Like I said before, I highly recremend that you watch the anime** Umineko no naku koro ni** series (or read). If u don't then you'll have a hard time. The only thing thats kinda wierd in the series is what the people wear...mostly...

story:

* * *

The time of mid-day was almost past and most of the arrancar were fighting a battle of some sort. There was only one arrancar who wasn't being engaged in any form of combat. They had no idea who, but the shinigami had their orders to find this arrancar and eliminate it. Even with what Yammamoto promised Hitsugaya, he still had to assume this wasn't Hinamori. Every squad had the order, even squad 4.

"Come on! We can't slack off!" Izuru Kira was so far having no luck finding this arrancar, for which, he was glad. He knew that this arrancar was most likely the one he once called "friend" and "classmate". He was leading a small group of squad 3 members into the outskirts of their own barracks, they had been searching for hours, and every one of his members was breaking out in a sweat in the summer heat. The sun seemed unforgiving in the summer days.

Unfortunately for Kira, his luck was about to turn. Hinamori noticed from the laughter of Grimmjow and Kenpachi that the fight was going to take up most of her time. Even she gets bored at times, and she reminded herself to be patient. Besides, she wanted to take a look around before she went back to the never-changing scenery of Hueco mundo.

So, right now she was in about the same area Izuru was in. She was sitting atop of one of the feudal buildings, only looking at the many other similar buildings and trees in the distance as she was breathing in the scent of fresh air. To be totally honest, she was lost in her world of memories. If it wasn't for Izuru's spiritual pressure she probably would've stayed that way until he was out of the area.

Momo blinked her eyes once, sensing that Izuru was somewhere close by. Like before, she wanted to see how her old "friends" were holding up and, like many other arrancar, wants to see what enjoyment can be wrought from them.

She also noticed he spiritual pressures of lower ranking shinigami, so she decided to watch for a few minutes before trying to approach him. Grimmjow's orders to her were still in place. She also wondered how the lower shinigami would act if they saw a person who was once a loving lieutenant, that too could mean enjoyment.

Her stealth skills were impeccable, so much so, that she was literally no more than maybe 5-8 feet away when she was following the small group of squad three members as she was running on the tile rooftops, not even allowing her footsteps to be heard. In addition, she was always excellent at concealing spiritual pressure, as a kiddo master, it came naturally to her, even captains complimented her on that when she was a shinigami!

It took them about 3 minutes for them to even notice her, the only reason they did was because of Kira who all of a sudden became lucky "Do you guys see anything back there?"

The members quickly answered in unison "no sir!"

However, Kira, who turned his head to merely glance at his fellow comrades for their answer, had his mouth a gap and was quick to stop dead in his tracks. His men followed his lead instantly and followed his gaze in confusion. Only for their eyes to doubt what they were seeing and even made them wonder if all of their day so far had been nothing more than a dream. A bad dream. Even Izuru Kira wished this was a bad dream, one that could be woken up from.

But it wasn't a dream.

Momo merely stared at them in her cold gaze, waiting for them to react in some way. So far all the men were doing was whimpering their disbelief and shock which she took as useless mewling. None of them had even begun to move their hands toward their zanpoktou, and only Kira's gaze had any trace of forethought, which made something spark in her mind, and the realization was made instantly clear from that small observation. Grimmjow taught her a lot in their time of training including his high perception. In the few moments before she spoke she thought _"This is almost too good! I can't believe no one didn't tell them!" _She actually chuckled before speaking in her mocking way, the same way she did with Yachiru, cruelly reminding him of who she once was "How mean Kira-kun! You didn't tell them about me! And here I thought we were good friends!" She slurred them out slowly allowing them to take them in, to savor those words.

One of the men spoke up, his voice quivering "Lieutenant….H-Hinamori….?"

Another member spoke out his voice just as pathetic as the other "…H…How…?"

Izuru's face only darkened as he himself spoke with more sincerity and bravery "Please answer our questions. I too, want to know the answers…" but then his voice all of a sudden his voice seemed somber "…and please stop with that voice…I know that you're just toying with us…with me…"

Momo's eyes squinted slightly at his words; if it wasn't for how she turned out she would almost feel sorry for the blond haired lieutenant, but she only found his reaction slightly amusing. But somewhere through the twisted feelings she had, from her existence as a shinigami to her existence as a hollow and her existence to an arrancar, she felt pity for him. Which is what lead her to say "Want to go somewhere else Kira-kun? I'm sure you don't want me to hurt anyone do you? I would hate it if I hurt innocent foot soldiers. You can always explain to them afterward you know."

The men just continued to look at her in shock. Foot soldiers? Did she just call them that? Did she really view them in that low regard? The loving, caring girl that had always had ways to cheer people up and always called them by their names because she viewed them all as equal in strength…where was she?...Where did she go?...What happened to her?...

Kira looked up, his blue eyes still somber "Yeah….you go ahead and choose where to go."

Momo took a moment to pause to look at the soul reapers once more before using sonido to go elsewhere, with Kira following not too far behind. It didn't take long before they stopped. It was nothing special of a place, just a regular street with its familiar feudal style.

Momo turned around to face Izuru, her tone still in its mocking way "Well, Kira-kun? I brought you all the way out here, so we're free to talk as we please with no restraint. So tell me, what do you want to ask me?"

Izuru had his somber look still on his face, he opened his mouth as if to say something, but then it closed. It took a moment before he opened his mouth again, this time actually speaking "How did you become…this? This being who….is not the Momo Hinamori I knew."

Once again, Momo squinted her eyes slightly, not because she was amused, she was disgusted at the question. None the less, she spoke the same way she always had with Kira so far "How I became this way? You're acting silly Kira-kun. With your knowledge of how a hollow is formed and how an arrancar is formed, surely you can figure it out. It's pretty easy as long you don't assume anything. I'll give a starting piece for the puzzle…I was devoured by a hollow."

Izuru shot back his response in an instant, his voice frustrated "But even a hollow that eats a shinigami cannot turn into arrancar, the subconciousness can take over for a while, sure. But it can't regain shinigami power and the hollow consciousness always eventually dominates! And the Hogyoku was destroyed in the battle with Aizen, and its power with it! There's n-"

"I said not to assume anything Kira-kun. There is only one thing you are not correct on….and its not the Hogyoku being destroyed, that part true. "Momo was talking seriously now and was looking at him coolly, patiently waiting as he tried to figure out the puzzle.

The sudden change in her personality made him stare in distraught as his mind was thinking franticly about what she said "The…Hogyoku….was destroyed…but…?"

Momo decided to end the silly guessing game "The power of the Hogyoku was stored somewhere within the confines of Las noches in Hueco mundo, that power was used to turn an adjucha class hollow into an arrancar, and that adjucha was the same one who ate me. I was the dominant consciousness at the time though, which is what lead to how I became who I am today."

"But who did that?"

Momo answered him coolly "He was once known as the 6th espada, I think you can ask Kenpachi about him. Now Grimmjow-sama is the rightful ruler of Hueco mundo. I am just his direct subordinate who follows his orders with no questions."

Izuru's asked his next question with a much more serious tone, he still had a somber tone but he was serious "I thought you had some way to know our every move and decision. Because never before could a garganta open within the seireitei, but….if you didn't know that we decided not to tell the other soul reapers about your transformation into an arrancar, then I guess that means that you don't know about Captain Hitsugaya's either. Then again, it might not matter to you…."

Hinamori's gaze seemed to harden at those words that he uttered, her tone once again changing to its dark intonation at the sound of Toushiro Hitsugaya's name "What he does always matters to me lieutenant Kira. I want to know every move he makes and every word he speaks. I want to know if he still lives his life leisurely. I want to know if he lives his life suffering or not. I want to know if he's happy or angry, or sad and I want to know what he thinks about this whole situation as it is…" She paused, thinking. Kira was staring at her in pure horror. Momo continued to think for a while, then she spoke "Kira…unless you get in my way, you mean nothing to me, you can live your life as you please and I won't care and I won't come after you. But if you do get in my way in any way at all, then I will manipulate you and you're life in a way that I will gain what I want, then kill you…I promise this…" Momo's eyes were worse than daggers; they seemed to be clawing their way into Izuru's very being. Then she started emitting her dark, red, spiritual pressure. It made it hard for anyone with 'low' spiritual pressure to even breath correctly. It had such an aura it made regular people sweat and cower with fear.

…and Izuru was right in front her, taking the full effect….

Who is she…?

_What_ is she…?

Izuru was terrified, it was like he was looking into something sinister, something that only lusted for a certain something, and it was suffocating. He was already gasping for air as he looking at her.

She is like a demon….

…How could this not be a dream that one could wake up from?

Kira does not know how much time passed before Hinamori spoke again, but she spoke as if only a moment passed "Kira, if you don't want to end up dead…tell me, what is Hitsugaya's "decision"?..." her voice was just as deadly as the last time she spoke, her eyes still in that demonic glare.

Izuru was still suffocating from the voice and gaze alone, his voice was coarse and strained as he answered "H-He…managed to convince t-the commander…." He started gasping for air "to order everyone not to i-interfere…..he…w-wants to fight you alone…" Izuru then collapsed to the ground gasping for the air that seemed to be in low supply, his heart thumping so fast he thought it would burst, his pupils were dilated to the size of large saucers, beads of sweat dripping from his face. His blood; like ice. He was scared.

"Hitsugaya wants to fight me alone…." Momo closed her eyes and lowered her spiritual pressure now that Kira answered the question. One thing you should know about Momo is that she always keeps her word. She basically promised him that she would not kill him if he stayed out of the way of her goal, him answering the question was basically him keeping his end of the bargain. If he didn't answer the question then that would mean that he was getting in her way by not telling him information. He would live.

Momo had many thoughts running through her mind _"He wants to __**fight **__me? After all he's done…he still wants to fight me…why? He has no right! I thought-...Maybe Izuru was just told that, I highly doubt that he was present during the captain's meeting. So they could have told him a lie. To them, the safety of the soul society comes first. They should assume that I am a liability to that. But if he was merely told a lie then wouldn't there be some executive squad looking for me? Wouldn't there be some plan to destroy me?...No…..there is some truth to what he said, I just know it. I am just missing something…..What is it?" _she opened her eyes, her first sight being Kira on the ground, still panting, still scared. An almost worthless existence that she would never bother with again.

She turned her back to leave, but a shallow, dull voice stopped her "D-don't call yourself Momo Hinamori…!" There was a giant gasp before he spoke again, Kira apparently was breathing normally again his face still looking toward the ground "There's no way that you're her! Momo Hinamori was kind, loving and caring! You clearly don't have any emotions **close** to that!" He clinched his fist, the knuckles turning white "You are not Momo Hinamori so don't call yourself that!" His voice turned coarse on the last few words, though Momo hasn't bothered to turn around she noticed that a tear actually fell onto the ground leaving a small single wet spot on the ground. Her nose detected the smell of salt.

Momo, currently viewed him and his existence as…small. Do not confuse her for having the same arrogance as Barragan, who viewed nearly everyone as a "worm". She knew that any and every existence could change how her existence shall go, if he chose to stay and do nothing, that's fine, her life would go much smoothly if he did. If he wanted to intervene as much as he could to save Hitsugaya, then, even though his power is little of a challenge to her, it would make the road a little bumpy, even if it was just him. A single person can ripple the surface of the calm water and make it distorted, making it hard to see what the water was trying to reflect. Even those who had a small existence could make a realization come to Momo, and she was open to it.

She thought about his words as she stood there, Kira's outburst striking a cord. Her mind was not limited like most other beings that did exist, she suffered and experience pain that no one could even imagine, and circumstances happened in her life that many just deemed as 'unlucky' and made her suffer even more, the strings of fate in her world were heavily tangled and twisted.

"_In the beginning of my existence I was…Momo Hinamori….Momo Hinamori was a girl who was small, timid and cared for everyone that she called "friend". Momo Hinamori grew up to be a caring, loving lieutenant who always had a way to cheer people up. The person Momo Hinamori devoted herself to….was pulling strings to manipulate her life, until she was nothing but a piece on a chessboard that will never betray and when that piece was deemed no longer useful he tried to cast it aside… Yet Momo Hinamori somehow survived. In the battle of Aizen, Toushiro stabbed Hinamori in the same place Aizen tried to kill one of his own pieces….and was then…devoured…..But….."_

Memories of 'Momo Hinamori's' life played out in her head, the eyes she saw were indeed as Izuru described her personality; kind, loving, caring…

The arrancar with the lower jawbone mask used sonido to leave Kira Izuru where he was, in order to find somewhere she could think. She eventually came to a place where there were only trees around her.

She placed her hand on the light red handle of what is…no, what used to be "Tobiume", the smooth touch of it familiar to her. The silent sound of silver metal finally coming out of its sheath pierced the world around her despite how soft it was, even the wind seemed to stop blowing and time seemed to stand still. She held it out in front of her, the point aimed at an invisible target in front of her. She looked at the guard that was in front of the hilt. Momo Hinamori's sword had four flowers decorating the zanpoktou that had a light pink sheath, the small petals smooth and rounded. This current zanpoktou had four flowers also, but it was not the same as "Momo Hinamori's". Each flower had five petals, these petals were long and pointed, their sharp edge giving the katana a more menacing design then "Tobiume". The blade that belonged to "Momo Hinamori's" zanpoktou had the standard blade design of a regular katana, but it shone with her kindness and the purity of her soul. The zanpoktou in front of her seemed dull compared to it, the intent of lust, bloodshed and revenge soiling its once beautiful shine and radiance. A zanpoktou is, in shinigami words 'a direct replica of the soul'. The zanpoktou that she was holding….wasn't "Tobiume". Tobiume was "Momo Hinamori's" sword that was a part of her being. The sword she was holding, is also a part of her being, but it wasn't **anything** like "Tobiume".

"_Momo Hinamori's eyes showed the kind, caring and loving nature she has always had…." _The arrancar then raised the sword up directly above her head, as if trying to pierce the sky. Then she brought it down, to where it was directly in front of her face, showing only what looked like a straight thread of silver. She turned the blade on its side in order for her to be able to gaze at the reflection within her own sword. The sword, when showing the reflection of its master, showed only what is. The silver blade showed a small portion of her face, one eye completely within view. The one eye that showed was exactly as the arrancar predicted it to be; hard, cold and the exterior hiding the twisted burning feelings that raged within her.

"_These..."_ she thought "_are indeed, not "Momo Hinamori's" eyes…"_ She closed her eyes, a certain feeling pulling at her heart _"So…does that mean I am, in fact, not "Momo Hinamori"?...If I'm not her…"_

For a moment, everything stopped, including her thoughts. There was along uncomfortable silence before she spoke out loud.

"….who am I…?"

The question seemed to echo through her mind as she thought about it, more and more, she wondered who she is. After more moments of silence, she decided to dismiss the question "who am I?" completely for now. As for the reason, was because everyone acknowledged her existence as Momo Hinamori, including her master. Only Izuru Kira thought otherwise. Besides, if she were to all of a sudden change 'her name' because some lowly shinigami demanded it, then she would be a laughing stock! However, the question still laid heavy on her mind. She was deep within her thoughts, wanting to have a few minutes of peace. But the sound of words being spoken and a certain deniable sight is what got her out of her deep thoughts

"You're actually doubting who you are?" The voice was filled with so much anger; it actually surprised the brown haired arrancar, especially since it sound so much like Grimmjow's tone, with its demanding of authority.

She looked behind her, her sword poised for an attack. But like stated before, the sight was deniable; the figure itself was distorted and was more like a mirage or an illusion, like mist that could easily fade away. It was of a girl that seemed to be in her teens. Her eyes were red, the same color of fresh, thick blood. Her hair was white, and a dull white at that, it made the arrancar thinks of her own blade. It seemed more of a greyish color. Her white skin barley contrasted her hair, but it did wonders to bring out her eyes. But that's not what made the arrancar saw deniable, it was what the distorted figure was **wearing:** The top half was like a school uniform, white undershirt with a pink tie, all of that covered by a reddish plum overcoat with long sleeves. The bottom half of the uniform was like that of a black gothic themed skirt. Except that it was like the skirt was cut down the middle until it was nearly cut in half completely revealing the inner layer of the skirt that was more like the bottom half of a bathing suit, if anything, covering and hiding the undergarments that she wore. Along with this, the girl wore thigh length black socks with brown boots that nearly reached her knees. It looked "skimpy" to the arrancar, and she started to wonder if wither A) she was hallucinating or B)….actually there is no B, she was certain it was A.

The arrancar started running a hand through her long brown hair, her face looking dumbfounded as the image did not even waver away from her sight.

The image spoke again, just as angry and irritated as before "What are you staring at! More importantly, what are you doing just sitting here, aren't you going to kill that accursed captain! I thought you hated him! You shouldn't be hesitating to attack him and murder him!" she all of a sudden stopped talking, her herself with a dumbfounded look as the arrancar actually turned around, walked a few steps, then laid down on the ground, with nothing for comfort, not even a small pile of leaves. She thought that maybe fatigue and stress had caused the hallucination.

The girl just starred at her with a blank face, she then clinched her right fist, trying to control herself. She thought for about a second before a look of realization passed her face, the face turned into an embarrassed one with red coming to her white cheeks. She put a hand to her face, feeling completely stupid.

She then regained her composure, with her legs right next to each other and her hands by her side as she spoke with a more docile tone, she put her right hand to her chest as she said "My name is Satan, one of the sisters of purgatory. My master is Battler Ushiromiya, the endless sorcerer…." She coughed as she lamely added "although I am technically under Lady Bernkastel, the witch of miracles, since he loaned me to her for a time…" she looked at the arrancar, who hasn't even moved a muscle, although she knew she wasn't asleep, despite how hard she was trying. This irritated Satan; here she was actually acting NICE, and she was ignoring her every word! "Ah! Forget it! You clearly don't believe I even exist! I thought you were a highly amusing girl and a smart one too! I was even going to tell you some information about Toushiro Hitsugaya for your goal, that I was oh, so interested in! " she vanished in the form of butterflies, GOLDEN butterflies, those that took on a definite looking shape. They fluttered until they were out of sight.

The arrancar that has been lying on the ground, twitched a little bit. She actually heard the sound of butterflies' wings flapping steadily. It bothered her that she was having skimpy, weird, and just plain messed up hallucinations of a skimpy school dressed girl and golden butterflies that she has yet to see. She was now thinking of what events in her life would possibly makes her hallucinate like that. I mean, aren't hallucinations just unconscious thoughts of the brain. If that was true then she had seriously messed up mind. Plain and simple.

She closed her eyes, only to blink. When she opened them, she wasn't on grass, or dirt. She couldn't hear the breeze, or feel the sunshine of a summer's day. She didn't see grass, tree and shadows from the dense overgrowth. She saw instead, a floor made entirely of marble, cold and smooth to the touch, with a few designs of purple here and there. The walls looked like pure white stones, with only windows of clear glass separating it from the rest of the room. There were comfortable looking green chairs all around this room, beside each and every one there were small wooden coffee tables, with marble tops. In the middle of this room there was a taller wooden table with a white vase atop of its marble surface, with purple flowers emitting from it. With the exception of the purple flowers and the wood, it actually resembled Las noches a great deal; even the furniture was close to the same color and…It all felt so…real.

There was a voice that spoke, it was emotionless, but defiantly a female voice "So, you're the arrancar?"

Momo turned around to see that, on the other side of the room, sitting in one of the chairs was a Lady that looked to be maybe in her twenties. Her dressing style wasn't skimpy, but it wasn't normal either. Neither was her hair color. It was **purple**; the straight long hair was purple…. And she was wearing a black and white gothic lolita dress with a big blue bow attached to the neck collar. Her bangs were cut short so her emotionless eyes are shown; they had no pupils visible to the arrancar, just deep dark purple orbs. To go with the dress that goes down to about knee length, were white lolita socks that also reached the knees and black shoes to got with em'.

The arrancar with brown hair stood up, deciding that, dreaming or not, she would make it clear to this lady that she has no business with her "Yes. I am 'the arrancar'. But I don't see any reason for you to be familiar with me. Why don't you leave? I'm not in the mood for you." She said it sternly. Her eyes throwing darts at her target.

The purple haired lady did not even bat an eye lash, her face didn't even change "Seeing how it's you who's in my realm, I see no reason for me to leave. But, that aside…" she paused for a moment, apparently knowing that Satan would show up; the appearances of several golden butterflies as the warning.

Satan was no longer a distorted image, she was now as definite as the lady, and she looked solid. She was standing right next to the lady's chair, standing the same way she did when she introduced herself, her tone was more excited and whiney though "Lady Bernkastel-sama, you see now? This is the girl who I've been telling you about! Now she doubts 'who' she is! It's not fair that my only source of entertainment is this girl! Please, do something about it!"

A glance from Bernkastel is what shut her up, the high pitch of her voice was making the arrancar wince. The Lady started speaking again, continuing, her tone emotionless "As I was saying…you seem to have caught the attention of Satan, as well as my own. I'm quite interested as to how a shinigami became this arrancar, no, that is inaccurate….what I mean is that I'm interested as to how your existence had been thus far. Normally the soul society, as well as hueco mundo, are realms that we prefer to avoid since nothing entertaining happens there, everything there is predictable, and as such cause boredom. Because of that poison, we witches can barely affect reality unless there is a strong willed person who gives us amusement.-"

She didn't have the chance to finish, Momo isn't known for interrupting, but this is unbelievable "Did you just say "witches"? Ha! That almost makes me want to laugh. Affect reality? Now you're just being ridiculous. You can't change what is absolute!"

Satan looked like she wanted to give her a verbal fight but Bernkastel's glance from earlier sucked her of her strength.

Bernkastel looked at the arrancar "You're right; I can't change what is 'absolute'. However, reality isn't one of those things, it can be changed. Though Aizen was only in this category for barley a few hours, he was, through pitiful means, a 'witch' himself, although we normally refer to male witches as "sorcerer". Witches are above man, and above shinigami, who, I suppose, are just below us. However, do not confuse us for 'god', as Aizen did. He was a fool who only thought of, and imagined, bigger concepts, not actually taking in what** is** as you and Hitsugaya do." Bernkastel picked up a beautifully decorated tea cup, bringing it to her lips to taste the fragrant black tea. Her eyes suddenly diverted back to Momo "Ah…I forgot my manners….I should offer the quest tea first…" and as she said it a cup of the same brand of tea appeared on the marble surface table behind her. So far Momo hasn't even bothered to sit down; she was standing where she was originally lying. Hinamori's eyes squinted themselves slightly as she made her way to the green chair, sitting herself down. The chair felt really comfortable as she sat down on the cushion. The tea cup she picked up with her hand felt extraordinarily smooth, the tea…just as delicious as it smelled. It had a sweet, yet bitter taste to it. The sweetness was so good, it was blissful. The bitterness gave the sweetness a dreadful tang; it made her wonder what had happened to make it so unappetizing when it clearly had a perfect taste to it originally. Despite how faint and gentle it was. She noticed that Bernkastel was looking at her intently, though her eyes showed no hints.

"How does it taste?"

Momo saw no reason to not answer her "It taste bittersweet…."

"I see…."Bernkastel continued watching her guest.

There was pause as Momo drank the tea, wanting to savor that sweet taste that lingered within the bitterness that tasted foul, yet it is what seemed to make the tea what it was. She would've inhaled the tea if she wanted to, but she wanted it to last.

Bernkastel spoke "I could give you a bag of that tea if you want. But unfortunately, I only have one, and it's small. But if you like the flavor that much, you are free to go ahead and take it. I have no use for it." And as she said that, the tea bag she was referring to appeared right next to Momo via golden butterflies, it was in a red cloth sack that held dried grey tea leaves. The tie that held the top of the sack closed was a light blue color. Momo looked at the cloth sack, looking at Bernkastel appreciably.

Bernkastel was actually enjoying her time with Momo, the simple yet meaningful events that have already transpired, made her boring life in the empty space more entertaining. But more than that, there was something, a feeling in her gut that made her want to stay as close to Momo as possible, feeling that something once in a life-time will occur somehow. But she knew not to hope too much, she would be disappointed if this once in a life-time occurrence did not happen at all, but she wouldn't be surprised either "I have decided that I will take part in your existence in both Hueco Mundo and the Soul society. If I bore of it, then I shall simply leave. As I do partake in your existence, I will not be virtually in your way, which should be according to the terms you gave Izuru Kira, right?"

Momo stopped drinking her tea, which was nearly out, looking directly at the Lady on the other side of the room, trying to confirm what she just said. When she was met with silence, she realized that she did not mishear what she said. She knew of her conversation between her and Izuru. She had been watching them. Momo had already decided minuets ago that this was not a dream, even though it highly resembled one. She decided that the beings in front of her were in fact real entities, not just something her mind made up. The reason she thought this was real was because of a feeling she had. But she did not; think that these real beings were who they claimed to be. Yet Bernkastel gave something that only what she claimed they were could possibly do; to know something without being there. Momo's reishi detecting skills are almost non-flawless! Even if a powerful barrier blocked a regular soul's spiritual pressure stood many miles away, she could still sense it if she concentrated hard enough. But in order to hear a conversation, one must be close to the two who are conversing to each other. Defiantly close enough to sense their spiritual pressure. The only exception to that would be a kiddo net that could transfer sound waves, but kiddo also leaves spiritual pressure and none of that was detected.

A theory sprung in her mind, she decided to put it to the test "I you really are a witch, then you wouldn't mind proving it, right? If you do that, then you are free to take part in my existence any way that you please, you can even make it hard for me in minor ways. Plus, I promise you I will make it worth your while."

Bernkastel responded to that immediately "That's fine, I expected I would have to prove myself. If I sent Satan with you, and you took her to Hueco Mundo, and everyone sees and acknowledges her, will that be enough proof?"

Momo merely returned her emotionless gaze.

"Not enough?...well, then I suppose I could actually come down there myself…just make sure you and your master are there, and please be hospitable when I come."

"I'm sorry, but people just showing up aren't any good. So far all you've done is make things appear, including yourselves, appear, and every time golden butterflies appear just before the arrival. It seems more like the ability of a zanpoktou then magic."

Bernkastel looked at her, thoughts dancing behind the lifeless eyes "Yes that is true. How about…." She thought for a moment "…If I show you, and Grimmjow, along with whoever you wish, something that cannot be explained by any logical means."

Momo stared at her, her eyes looking for any hint that she was nervous or lying, but her sharp eyes detected nothing. She sighed "Alright. I suppose I'll just take my leave, if you would be kind enough to send me back." She then thought of something, something that only a subordinate would think of "…and if at all possible, when you arrive, can you please wear something that is more according to our style. Please do the same with Satan when you send her back with me."

Now Satan actually spoke up the voice shocked and irritated "You want me to wear something other than my uniform?"

"Yes. I can't have you going around dressed like a skimpy model. I already have to deal with Loly's outfit as it is. Plus, in the world I come from, wearing stuff like that is considered weird and unusual. I don't want to be humiliated by the likes of you."

"Stop acting like you're higher than me!"

"Well, from what I heard…Bernkastel just handed you over to me, which does make me higher than you."

"She didn't say anything about that! She just said that I have to come with you! It doesn't mean that I follow orders from you!"

Bernkastel, who was silently drinking tea while the two argued, with Satan being the most annoying, spoke up to end the argument "Satan, in the realm where the world of the living, Soul society, and Hueco mundo exist, there is always strong magical resistance. It will be difficult for even me, to go travel between those worlds freely without help. You Satan could not even travel to any world by yourself because you do not have the capability of a Voyager, such as me. You always had to have someone else take you there. So, yes, I have to put you under her in order to allow you to travel safely. Now that I made that point clear, you should both be going."

Before they knew it, they were back in the same exact spot they were before, the sun and wind greeting them the moment they arrived. Bernkastel had already done Momo the favor of changing Satan's clothes, though she only changed the bottom half of the uniform to black jeans with the boots untouched.

Satan was hovering in the air, still in a solid looking figure, looking distastefully at her jeans, whining "Why, Bernkastel-sama? It's not fair! There was nothing wrong with my uniform!" she continued doing this as she followed Momo, not even knowing where she was headed. The constant whining making Momo twitch her eye out of irritation and was sure Grimmjow was going to murder her once he met her.

Momo was going to find either Loly or Luppi first and see if they too, could see Satan. If they could then, once Grimmjow called off the invasion, which he was most likely going to do once he stops fighting Kenpachi, she would also show Satan to him, She figured that she was going no chance to get Hitsugaya this late in the offensive invasion. The chance that she would have a chance to even encounter him was close to 5% anyway.

She decided that, even though she had changed a great deal and even though "Momo Hinamori" did in fact, probably disappear completely, she would still call herself by that name.

Why?

Because a part that "Momo Hinamori" had, did not disappeare.


	9. Heart of 'hate'

Hitsugaya was running now, wanting to encounter the last arrancar himself. He was sure this arrancar was Hinamori, he wanted to see her.

He **had** to see her.

The last report he had was one saying that "Squad 3 lieutenant, Kira Izuru, had encountered an arrancar going by the name Momo Hinamori". Because of that report and an incident near the squad 9 barracks, the word that "Momo Hinamori was alive" had spread through the seireitei, causing panic and chaos. Many soul reapers didn't even want to search for the last remaining arrancar, in fear of having to go against Hinamori. Some actually acted against their superiors, squad 5 in particular, deciding they were not going to follow any orders until it is confirmed that Hinamori was an enemy. Soi Fon wanted the head captain to give reports all over the seireitei saying that she was an 'enemy'. But of course, with what the head captain promised Hitsugaya, he wouldn't. Hinamori hasn't even killed anyone yet, this act giving many former underlings hope that she was still 'good' and that 'someone was forcing her to do this'.

Hitsugaya was finally starting to understand what Hinamori felt with Aizen; he too, wanted this whole thing being an act of some other mastermind, and that Hinamori was being forced to do this, that she actually wanted to…..to what? Come back?

Arrancars can never be fully accepted in soul society, let alone as a comrade…..but still…he wished that Hinamori….wasn't like this…that this could end out in some more fortunate way…

But…he knew from that night, many months ago….that she was indeed, not being forced to do anything. She** wanted **this. Those are what her yes said.

He's close, close to where Izuru Kira met Hinamori, if Hinamori wasn't here, then Kira should be, he hasn't come back to his squad yet.

Sure enough, he was right, only Kira was there. Kira was sprawled out on the ground, breathing shallowly. His zanpoktou unsheathed as it lay on the ground as a useless weapon. Once he noticed Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure as he approached, he tried his best to get up. His breath becoming calmer now that a friend has arrived.

"Don't even try to get up." Hitsugaya's voice was stern, he wanted to ask Izuru questions about everything that had happened to him, but first; he had to make sure that the lieutenant was alright.

He turned the body so that he was lying on his back instead of his chest, checked his pulse, noticing he didn't have single cut on him….did he even fight her?

Hitsugaya was at a loss of what to do, the only "problem" the lieutenant had was breathing like a normal person, which he was quickly getting over. He decided to ask his questions right now, since he was stabilizing. "Kira…is it true what the reports said? That you encountered Hinamori?"

Kira was quick to answer "no."

That was impossible, many men saw her face and her spiritual pressure was thick on Izuru's entire being! How could he have **not **encountered her!

"That's impossible, you had too. Her spiritual pressure is still here." Hitsugaya was eyeing Izuru, he has heard of abilities to erase one's memories, or even control one's mind.

Izuru looked at him, making eye contact "I have encountered an arrancar with "Momo Hinamori's" face, but that wasn't "Momo Hinamori". Captain Hitsugaya, there's no way that could be Momo! There just can't be!"

He nodded his head "Hinamori felt the same way about Aizen…But despite the fact that he seemed like a totally different person, that was him. Hinamori seems like a different person completely, but that's her….no matter how much you, or anyone, denies it."

Kira looked at him in despair, realizing that was right. He diverted his eyes from his and he turned his head to look at the ground, he had never before felt this type of feeling of despair. Was this how Hinamori felt after Aizen's betrayal? No, Aizen was pulling his puppet strings for over a hundred years, he was always a lie. Hinamori just ended up that way through, what Izuru decided was, "cruel fate". What she was before was a not a lie.

Kira looked at the young captain again, who was remaining silent as he looked at him "She has grown stronger, that's what her spiritual pressure tells….her stare is enough to make you cower, or at least me, and her abilities….well, actually I haven't seen them, but since she can still hide her spiritual pressure like a professional kiddo master, I think we can assume she still knows some type of kiddo."

Hitsugaya listened silently, his mind only on what Kira was telling him.

"also…she wants to…how would I put it?...encounter you? See you?..." Kira was looking in his mind for the right phrase that would accurately describe her intentions. But such a phrase never came.

Hitsugaya then stood up "You can walk can't you?"

Kira then got up himself "Yeah…"

Hitsugaya blinked once "You seem fine…so I guess if you run into trouble you won't be completely at a disadvantage."

Kira then pointed toward the green trees that were in the far, far distance, going ahead and answering his next probable question "She went that way, after she got what she wanted from me. I don't know if she's still there or not, but that's where you should start looking."

Kira wasn't able to make eye contact with him again until he realized he was already gone, using flash step to hasten toward the trees.

It didn't take him long at all to reach the trees, and not much longer after that to find where Momo lied down. All he knew was that she stayed in this specific spot for a while, resting probably…

He put his hand on the ground, feeling the lukewarm dirt, sensing the spiritual pressure that he has personally felt once before. Its unmistakable aura; confirming Hitsugaya of her presence that was once here. It was strange though, instinct was telling him that something else happened here, though there was nothing that even hinted at such a thing. There was only Momo's spiritual pressure here, no one and nothing else's.

He used flash step again, following the spiritual pressure like a bloodhound would a scent. The dirt was still warm, which meant that she didn't leave too long before, and the spiritual pressure was getting stronger, which meant that he was close. Very close…

He didn't have to travel for much longer before he actually saw her; her white skin and her long brown hair along with her unmistakable outfit. Her felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her for the first time in a long time. The two arrancar he had seen on the first invasion were with her, one with blood on her short dagger as she was panting and the other looked like he was complaining to Momo as he shook his hands from side to side. Momo had her back turned, with her stood a floating girl who had pale hair, red eyes and wearing a school like uniform, it seemed odd to him. He quickly appeared behind her, keeping a safe distance between them.

All of them turned to look at him, all except Momo who already knew where he was.

Luppi spoke first "You have a bad habit of sneaking up to people! " Hitsugaya didn't care what he said, he was only looking at Momo who hasn't even moved yet.

"Hey we're talking to you!" Loly and Luppi said this in unison.

The school girl is the one who spoke afterward, her voice sounded as if she was irritated "You! Stop acting rude! You at the very least owe us that!" her stance looked as if she was battle ready, Hitsugaya grabbed the hilt of his sword, he didn't want to deal with her or the other arrancar, just Hinamori.

"I actually thought I wouldn't get to see you, Captain Hitsugaya." Momo turned to reveal her brown eyes and her face with her stainless white jaw mask with its white collar. Her eyes looked at him hatefully, fire burning within both of them, her lips was turned in a deep frown, and her once shy posture was now standing up straight upholding authority. She really has changed. To call him by his title, she really has changed.

Before he even realized it she had already unsheathed her sword, the blade pointed toward him, her eyes lethal as they observed him, her muscles tense ready for any action. "What shall you do, Captain Hitsugaya?" her voice low and menacing, her mind eager for a response as she raised her spiritual pressure.

There was a slight variation in his breath; it truly was shocking to find how much she changed.

He let go of Hyourinmaru's hilt, then let his hand fall limply to his sides.

Momo's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't expect that reaction at all "What are you doing?" her voice stayed the same.

"I'm doing nothing." Hitsugaya raised his arms up, showing surrender.

Hinamori looked at him hard. Was he serious!

Luppi and Loly were looking at her, shocked that she was hesitating. Satan shocked she wasn't charging in at him.

She could feel it, their depletion of respect for her and her goal, their disappointment…Their pity…

She clenched the hilt of her zanpoktou tighter, before she put it back in its sheath, the blade hissing it's displeasure as she slid it back in. Before anyone could think another thought, she used sonido so she was right in front of him.

Right in front of Hitsugaya. Her spiritual pressure still rose, though not at such an extent.

Loly, Luppi and Satan just watched mesmerized, wondering what she was doing. Hitsugaya wide eyed as he looked at her eyes, those cruel, cold eyes.

Momo leaned downward as she put a hand his shoulder tightly, the force making him wince, soon she was close enough to where her mouth was close to his ear. She whispered "You…are a selfish person. So I won't do what you want."

Hitsugaya widened his eyes even more; Momo continued "That day…during the Aizen incident, when I confronted you, you knocked me out….But you weren't concerned for me much, you were just angry at Gin….When Aizen stabbed me….You wanted nothing more than to murder him even though I was bleeding at your feet….When Aizen tricked you into stabbing me….You were not sad that I was about to die, you were only angry that Aizen actually tricked you to do such a thing to your precious item of your childhood…." She paused in order to let her words sink in "It was all about you…and here we are again and you want me to kill you right here right now because that's what you want…." Momo said the last part with scorn in her voice. "I have no heart left to actually do what you want, or show you pity or mass amounts of mercy!"

With her free had she grabbed the end of a zipper that was around the right corner of her shirt, the zipper went downward at a diagonal angle to where it only revealed a part of her shoulder and more skin as it made its way down to a spot that was directly in the center of her chest, just in between her breast but showed only small amounts of skin.

Hitsugaya was still looking behind her as he heard the zipper, they were so close, their necks were practically touching, then he felt his hand being grabbed by surprisingly gentle hand.

It was brought up to that point; where the zipper ended. He felt nothing.

Nothing.

That was because nothing was there…

There was only emptiness…

"You should recognize this as the spot where Aizen stabbed me….Where you stabbed me." Her whisper was lower now "Hollows have hole located somewhere on their body symbolizing where the heart once was…."

Hitsugaya was now staring in utter horror.

"You destroyed the heart I once had Hitsugaya…what little bits of it were left, you utterly destroyed."

_I have no heart…_

Pain was the next thing he felt, he mistook it as pain from his own aching heart.

But Hinamori stabbed him in the same spot she was stabbed, where the heart was. Although, she didn't do it to such an extent that it went through him, it merely pierced him by only a couple of inches; centimeters away from his still beating heart.

That pain was intense, waves of it spreading throughout his body, his chest feeling like it was being wrenched from side to side. His heart…felt like it was being torn apart.

Silent….

Awful…

Painful….

Unbearable….

The next thing he knew was the blackness as he fell to the ground as blood continued to seep from his body.

Momo calmly walked away, as she looked discontent at the blood at the tip of her unsheathed sword. She swung it sharply to her right as a way to get the blood of as she sheathed it.

"_Not enough…."_

Loly was looking at the fallen captain with a grin on her face, Luppi just looking at him as if he were trash and Satan with a blank face.

"Hinamori! What are you doing?"

Momo did a slight gasp as everyone turned their face to see Grimmjow and Rudobon standing on one of the roofs, Grimmjow's eyes staring intently, sternly at Momo. "I told you to avoid any kind of conflict!" His voice was surprisingly angry toward Momo. He didn't even take notice of Satan.

Loly and Luppi thought of it as bizarre that he would even yell at her.

Momo regained her composure as she responded "It can't be called conflict if he was willingly taking his wounds…" her voice faltered, but only for a split second. In that time of faltering she seemed soft-spoken, something Grimmjow normally had a distaste for. His eyes started blazing more.

Just like she had done to Hitsugaya, Grimmjow used sonido to appear right in front of her before another thought ran through anyone's mind "So you technically followed my orders, huh? Well then, explain to me why the blond haired lieutenant filed a report saying that he fought you? Why is it that he was last seen with his zanpoktou unsheathed!"

Momo's eyes widened as she looked behind Grimmjow to see Satan with a guilty expression.

"_So it's true….Satan met Grimmjow before she met me…" _it all made sense to her now.

"Well?" Grimmjow was raising his spiritual pressure.

Momo closed her eyes and bowed her head "It is as you have heard…." She closed her eyes even tighter, expecting some injury to be placed on her.

A kick

A punch

A slap

But nothing came, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Grimmjow just standing there, not doing anything, his eyes cold and stern, still with a small flame within them behind the icy facade. The fire that was once apparent; gone from clear view, but still there.

His voice seemed more calm "This invasion is over. Let's go back to Hueco mundo." Was all he said as he opened a large garganta, all of the arrancar started filing inside silently.

Satan came along with them "Bernkastel-sama is going to meet you guys in your palace later on. So make sure you prepare some acceptable tea and snacks! I will not tolerate it if Bernkastel-sama is treated rudely!"

Grimmjow shot her a look as he walked "Is that you're superior?"

Momo realized that he only knew Satan existed, nothing else.

They continued walking for what felt like an hour in uncomfortable silence until the garganta opened, revealing the white inner structure of Las noches.

Apparently Rudobon along with Loly and Luppi, decided to head to their rooms as soon as possible, not wanting to be around Grimmjow who seemed likely to start rampaging to them.

Momo was not to leave his side until she was dismissed, which wasn't likely to happen any time soon. She continued following him through the silent, empty halls without a single word coming out of her mouth.

It was only Satan who was keeping her company, and even she wasn't sure if she wanted to be around Grimmjow "Ummm….Since I'm staying here…is it possible for me to get my own room?"

Grimmjow didn't respond.

Momo gestured to a room with a white doorknob and a teal number 3 symbol on the single door that was just ahead of them, it once belonged to Gin, who apparently liked squad 3's symbol "That room is 3 doors down from Loly's, ask her for anything you may need, and if she has a problem with it then I'll deal with her."

Once she said that, Satan bolted straight for the door, slamming the door shut before she locked it.

Yes, the aura Grimmjow was giving off was that terrifying.

Grimmjow continued walking silently, his footsteps loudly scraping on the tiles. It wasn't long before Momo noticed that they were heading in a certain part of Las noches that Momo has yet to see. Sure she is now very familiar with most of the palace, but a few sections of Las noches were completely off-limits to her, or were just simply not a place of interest.

The area they were heading toward looked very similar to the rest of the palace, but there a lot more decorations; such as paintings of former espada members, a variety of beautifully decorated tea sets, flowers that were made out of the same bleak colored material as the trees in the desert and a lot of teal drapes from windows and doorways.

He stopped in front of a pair of doors that had silver western-style hinges and dark teal panels. He opened them only to peek inside, seeing the purple sheets that were neatly laid on the bed, the lavish couch and the jade tea set that was on the light teal coffee table. Momo was sure he was thinking about making that the room Bernkastel was to visit in, or even stay in if she wanted to spend the night. The room actually used to belong to the very 1st espada that ever became a part of Aizen's army, and he was said to be very "creative" with where he stayed. This area of Las noches was probably one his barracks.

Momo noticed that Grimmjow was looking at the room with disgust, murmuring his discontent before he closed the door again. He then started to walk away from the room, faster this time as he made his way aimlessly amongst the halls. They were going in many, unpredicted directions to an unknown destination. Momo at first thought that he had a very specific destination in mind, but that idea seemed distant now. They were going through straight hallways, twisted stairways, through small alleyways and making short cuts through rooms that looked the same. Momo had completely forgotten the way they just came, the section of Las noches she was in was an unfamiliar one and she was completely lost in it. She was wondering if Grimmjow was the same, but she was more concerned with his demeanor. They were now in a hall of light teal doors, each one similar to the other with their white door knobs and plain colored door panels. They continued to walk at a fast pace until they reached the end of that elongated hallway, with there only being another room at the end. The door a black color and the western-style hinge a dull silver color.

It was not even a moment later that Grimmjow seemed to snap, his spiritual pressure sparked instantly into a dangerous amount before it settled again in the next second. He grabbed Momo by her wrist as he pulled the door open, with enough force to remove it from its hinges. He then proceeded to throw Momo on the inside, she would have caught herself of course, but it had her completely off guard as she hit the wall. By the time she even started to get up he slammed the black door shut and was already walking dangerously and angrily toward her.

He was standing in front of her now, his eyes lethal with a blazing out-of-control fire "Your promise that you made to me seems to hold little meaning to you! I will undeniably keep my end of the bargain! But you don't seem to be keeping yours! Tell me why!" he grabbed Momo by her wrist again, making Momo wince as he squeezed it hard. "Tell me!" he was demanding a response. Though it is true he admired Momo's way of doing anything in order to complete that goal, but he didn't like the way she was avoiding orders recently.

Momo wasn't showing her face at all, her head was bowed low "Because you seem to be delaying me from completing my goal." He voice was calm, emotionless even. It took courage to give that response, especially to him.

Grimmjow squeezed her wrist harder and Momo had to bit her toung in order to stop her from whimpering, he was still yelling, but Grimmjow didn't notice "You were rushing into things Momo! You're bound to end up dead if you don't think things through! I gave you that order specifically in order to prevent you from doing just that! I have no intention to have my only subordinate killed!"

"Why…" her voice to a whisper.

Grimmjow hated having to tell her, he hated revealing this type of stuff to anyone. He just hated it "Because every other damn arrancar in this place wants to over throw me! They want the position of 'leader' to themselves! I may be at an espada level, but if they band up and actually use their minds I just might lose! And I hate it when I loose! And I hate to admit this! And I especially damn HATE it that I'm admitting this to YOU!" a moment passed and he then squinted his eyes and his voice got lower to a mere ordinary toned voice, though anger was still traceable "You still have feelings for him, don't you….!" He said it in loathing, like it was the most disgusting thing he ever said. "You could have killed him right then, but you didn't bother at all. At first I mistook it as a sign that you wanted him to suffer, but your voice still had hints of god damn compassion it when you spoke to him!"

Momo would have responded, but her mouth wouldn't open. Because no matter how hard, she herself tried to deny it, he was right. She didn't like the fact though. In fact she hated it. She hated that such things even still existed within her. At fist she denied herself that such feelings did not exist, but when she saw his face the last time she knew it was lie; what she felt could not be denied.

_I have no heart, yet…._

The silence was all Grimmjow needed to confirm his hypothesis; he raised his voice "Some damn resolve you have! What's the point of making a goal if you won't complete it!" his voice was getting progressively higher, intending to release all of his pent up anger and frustration "I swear! You're almost completely useless! I thought that you only belonged to me and that no one else even had a right to command you, that no one had a right to even control your actions! But now I see that my only competition for that is a kid! And to add to that insult-!" he grabbed a hand full of Momo's hair to drag her face upward so that he could make eye contact and yell it to her face. But the moment he saw it, he stopped. His grip on her wrist loosened and released her wrist, to reveal a black bruise, he released her soft hair, and his gaze seemed to soften at the sight of her face.

Her face slightly red from sobbing as hot tears streamed down her still pale white face and her brown eyes almost lifeless, with the only traceable feeling within them was sadness and despair. Her bangs messily in her face as they stuck to her wet cheeks. Her lips bruised from the constant biting in order to prevent herself from omitting any sound from the constant pain she was once receiving from him. She seemed close to toppling over as she stood there, swaying occasionally.

Grimmjow actually, for the first time in his life, felt awful and guilty for making such a creature cry and the look in her eyes was making him feel even worse. This has never happened to him before. Because of that he didn't know what to say her; "sorry" was not a familiar word to him. He just stood there, looking at that flawless white skin continually being tarnished by the rosy red that, if alone, wouldn't be so bad on her porcelain face if it weren't for the shameful tears.

She hated it; the fact that she couldn't hold back her tears, that her face ended up turning into the red color. She hated that Grimmjow was seeing her like this. She hated the look he had.

So far his face was blank, and that his eyes were now surprised, he looked like he was dumbfounded.

Grimmjow took a step back. He hated Hitsugaya even more now._ "I have to admit Hitsugaya…you are a formidable opponent…." _He thought these regrettable words as he looked at how upset Momo was. How much that man left a mark on her, one that he wanted to destroy.

He looked at Momo, who was now sitting on the ground, her head again, bowed low. He spoke to her with a slightly irritated voice "Do you know how much I hate the fact…that your moves can be controlled by someone else?"

Momo didn't respond, she was just listening as she silently sobbed.

"I wanted someone who knew little of being the betrayer, but knew a lot of being betrayed. I wanted someone who knew how it felt for their life to hold some meaning following another. I wanted someone who would not betray….but unlike Aizen; I wanted them to have feelings, to have actual thoughts, to have an actual soul. So far you haven't betrayed me, but you have gone against my orders. So tell me, Hinamori…why am I loosing that someone to the same person we both vowed to kill?" He still had irritation in his voice.

Momo thought of his words as sweet, or as a form of apology that he has trouble forming. She knew for certain however that; he only wanted, what he asked for in the first place _"I require complete_ _submission from you and that all of my orders are to be carried out without question." _She remembered those words clearly.

He wanted some that **only** belonged to him. Something that didn't care whether he was the master of a castle or a criminal or even if he had immense amounts of power (even though that was what partially attracted Momo in the first place and he can't imagine life without it).

He started walking toward the door, since Momo still hasn't answered "I would allow you to take tomorrow off, but since we have a guest coming over you should report to 'that room' tomorrow instead." The room he was referring to was the one with all of the unneeded decorations.

_I hate you Hitsugaya…._


	10. The honorable executioner

Momo was standing in 'that room' as she stood by the heavily decorated wall, her eyes looking downward as Grimmjow sat on a stone chair as he glared across the table to a woman who was calmly drinking tea. Right by this woman was Satan; holding a serving tray which held a tea pot filled with dried earl grey tea.

This woman opened her purple eyes for a moment to glance at Grimmjow, and then at Momo "It seems the two of you are a little tense. Did something happen yesterday I wonder?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms "The relationship between me and my subordinate is none of your concern."

Bernkastel put down her tea cup "That is true. I hope you forgive my rudeness. I do however, wonder why she is now wearing a different uniform now. Did she get tired of it?" she glanced at Momo again; viewing her now plain sleeveless shirt that now concealed all of her torso, the only thing that was black on this shirt was the "v" that attached to the top of the shirt. The only other thing that was different about the uniform was the red sash; tied around the stomach area for a flare of color.

Bernkastel took another sip; which hid the small grin that was on her face. The game seemed to have gotten a lot more potential in upcoming entertainment in the matter of hours. "I have something to show you all. That is, if you'll allow me to use my power freely."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes "Go ahead. I don't really care." Grimmjow growled.

Bernkastel glanced at Momo for a moment before swinging her hand slightly, just like one would do with a kiddo. Momo was only paying half of her attention as she thought of her next move in the other invasion that was bound to occur but instantly snapped her eyes as she felt familiar spiritual pressure that once made her feel warm and safe and that deceitful, conceited aura that she once confused as being kind and wise and full of warming generosity. It was from a person whom she has felt guilt and impending sadness over….and then the dreadful, painful sting of the impending, cruel truth.

Her and Grimmjow's eyed widened in disbelief as they saw that man. Bound to chair by powerful binding spells that took the form of black fabric, covering his entire 'immortal' being; leaving only his hard, gleaming brown eye visible to those who witnessed and a few stands of his flaxen brown hair falling toward his face.

Aizen.

Bernkastel took another sip of tea "He was imprisoned in the 8th and lowest of the underground prison for multiple crimes; the most impendent being the attempt to overthrown the 'king'. He was bound to that chair while it sealed all of his spiritual energy and bound more so by the other multiple powerful binging spells that bound him to his cell. Over 80 guards are assigned to his cell alone; all of them being ex-captains and experienced stealth force members. It was not the easiest thing in the world, but I got him here. I think he should be at least a little grateful that he is now out of that boring place; feel free to talk to him…" she didn't seem the least fazed as the man who nearly took over everything was just a mere two feet away.

Momo was breathless, she knew it was him. She knew this man's spiritual pressure better than anybody. She knew that he was imprisoned for most of his lifetime and that he would be put under the upmost security; binding spells, charms, guards, powerful cells with supernatural attributes, strict limitations….everything they could muster to keep his escaping.

It was impossible for one to get him out AND out thwart the central 46 and their procedures to keep him there. Or at least…it was impossible for shinigami, human and hollow alike. It had to be someone above all of them…

Grimmjow never even dreamed of such a possibility! The person who he served purely out of his power and influence and loathed for those same and more reasons who was locked up in the tightest known security just appeared before him; bound and harmless!

As they stared in the most possible measure of surprise and disbelief, Aizen looked around his new surroundings. Very grateful indeed to be out of that prison cell and even more grateful to see his white palace again, but at the same time disappointed that it was not a new scene he has yet to witness. He was already somewhat bored with Las noches by the time he left anyway. But even someone like him almost did not believe himself when he saw Momo. Seeing for himself the mask remains and uniform. For a moment; he was just as surprised as they were. But his keen mind eventually figured out piece by piece how she got that way and he was very amused at such a result that a small grin protruded his features under the black fabric. He was unused to those eyes of hers however; though filled with understandable surprise, they showed sign of often being filled with burning intense feeling. The most prominent being hate. "How nice it is too see you again….Momo." his voice was calm and smooth and it made Momo flinch.

"Don't talk to her Aizen." Grimmjow said the words in a low growl.

His one eye stared at him calmly "I assume you are the current master of Hueco mundo then?"

Grimmjow stood up "Yes."

Aizen almost chuckled; of course Grimmjow wouldn't respect him. He always did hate him, he only served him because of his power and even then, he always did things of his own accord. Now that he's master of the dark world now, he would of course have the right to talk to him as he pleased. He is, after all, bound and helpless. But it also angered him that he dared to NOT respect him, he was eons above him in strength. "So…why is it that I am here?"

Bernkastel paused for a second as her tea cup hovered in midair "To demonstrate my power that defies normal human and shinigami laws. Bringing you here under the circumstances would be a good bit of proof for those who refuse to believe ones abilities." She looked at Momo once again; a silent message saying that this is the proof she promised. She began drinking her tea "Right now; I have no intention of freeing you. I just brought you here for my own use and purpose, nothing else. It is regrettable, but enjoy the time you have left here and be thankful of such an occurrence."

Momo and Grimmjow looked at Bernkastel once she said it; she sounded similar, if not just like Aizen himself! The words she spoke and the manner in which she spoke it were almost exactly the same; except Bernkastel had a more in depth and emotionless tone. Hell! Even that was similar!

Aizen spoke "I am quite thankful for my time out here. But right now, I can't help but be interested in what has occurred since my regrettable defeat…" he looked at Momo.

Bernkastel actually did a solemn nod "Yes. This realm has indeed become quite entertaining."

Grimmjow looked between the two "I think he has stayed here long enough. If all you wanted was 'entertainment' then I'm sure you've gotten it. Besides; you don't really seem interested in him anyway; you just brought him here for the heck of it."

Momo reminded herself that Grimmjow did not know of her and Bernkastel's agreement and that he did not know that she met her before he did. She supposed that she was grateful to Bernkastel that she was so discreet about it; with how he's been acting recently; it would be safe to assume that he would go over the edge if he found out.

Bernkastel looked at Grimmjow "You are correct about that…Very well, I'll dispose of him." Bernkastel stood up and took one step toward Aizen "Good bye. I do not think I will ever see of you again." She then did a small and slight curtsy.

Aizen glared back at them; angry that **he** was the disposable one; but he didn't show of it "Yes. I also, wish to say good bye." He looked directly at Momo, even turning his head ever so slightly; as if to say she was the one he was saying goodbye too.

Momo widened her eyes at the realization; she had learned to fear that man and was not happy that he was right in front of her and was glad when he diapered in a flash of gold.

There was about 10 minutes worth of silence in that room; the shock of actually seeing Aizen still laying thick in their minds. But Bernkastel paid it no mind as it was a normal occurrence to her.

Bernkastel was in her chair again, this time making a tea cup appear in front of Grimmjow and Momo "Would you like to join the tea party? It would be a shame if all this tea went to waste. Plus; I think a different change of action would brighten up this place." She looked around, not at all pleased of the scenery much. Hueco mundo was pretty much the most boring place in existence; only filled with mindless hollows that only obeyed instinct, that is, until Aizen arrived and made a highly organized army and even then, close to nothing happens.

Grimmjow looked and then discarded the tea cup; you will **never** see Grimmjow drinking tea from a frilly, girly French lolita cup. Maybe you'll see that gay pink haired scientist arrancar do it; but not him. "Tch!"

Momo on the other hand was a female, and though she tries to hide it; she still has girly qualities, which is what led her to drink the earl grey while admiring its subtle fragrance when her fingers delicately gripped the small, curved handle to slowly bring it to her small, full lips.

Grimmjow just watched the scene in slight annoyance; all they were doing was drinking tea while he wanted to talk about something of importance. He has already had enough of tea parties when Aizen was here but he never could stop the flow of such activities due to the amount of attention it has gained. Even now, every morning when he wakes up, he walks by rooms with servant level arrancar doing their early tea party just before they get the 'day' started.

Grimmjow did a small grunt "What do you think?"

Both Momo and Bernkastel stopped drinking to acknowledge the question at hand; but Momo responded quickly and respectably "Think of what sir?"

"The situation we are now in. What do think out next move should be?"

Momo's breath hitched while Bernkastel gave her answer "Right now…I think the situation is about to turn. Hitsugaya has lost his will to fight Momo and the others are the same yet are attempting to find that will. Only Hitsugaya is the exception, he will do nothing and just simply bend to Momo's crushing hands as he feels pain that he believes he deserves. A 'life for a life' as they say…." She took a sip and realized Momo was staring at her; waiting for her to continue "On that side of the war people are currently have no intention to take any action and therefor are weak to any sort of attack you throw, and won't until they find this 'will' that most think is entirely lost. In short; if you attack as per say…right now, then they will undeniably be at their weakest with only minimal resistance. It is pretty boring to be totally honest." Her eyes wandered up the furthermost upper side as she thought of the only person who still has an unbending will of her own as she constantly searched for Momo herself for a personal reason they have, or had, in common. But she'll leave that part be; but she REALLY wanted to tell them, telling spoilers was possibly the only most amusing thing that makes her smirk and laugh. But if she did tell them; then that would ruin the whole course of action and she didn't want to wait forever for Grimmjow to make a move. "What say you, Grimmjow, lord of Las noches?

Grimmjow smirked slightly, he loved that title, and she was giving him the best reason in the world to begin his favorite pass time again and he highly doubted that Momo would have a problem with it too. "Momo…you should know the drill by now. Get all of them in the throne room and get ready for battle. I know its only been only a day, but we're going for another invasion!" he used sonido go elsewhere as Momo did the same to follow his order.

This left Bernkastel alone to her thoughts "You can talk now Satan. I know you staying silent was pretty hard on you."

The said female slammed down her tray and instantly summoned her old skirt uniform bottom as if she was freed from a dark prison "Gyaaaah! I hate it here Bernkastel-sama! NOTHING happens here! And I have no one here to keep me company!" she then put a finger to her chin "But… I don't mind Momo. She fits my fancy rather well to be honest." She was quiet for a moment.

Bernkastel did a slight chuckle "Found someone who can get angry at you for your own impudence and yet still does no major physical action to stop you Satan? I am pleased you have finally found the person who has granted your wish..." She then added "Don't get too used to it though…" She knew what Satan earnestly hoped and dreamed for was someone to get angry at her. Out of all of the seven sisters she is the one who is the most feared, and as a result people normally don't argue with her and she normally (though secretly) gets lonely.

Satan only slightly blushed "H-how did you know!" she did a frustrated moan "Anyway, I am starting to get tired of the everlasting place! It's only been a day and I'm already on the verge of dying of boredom!" her hands were shaking out of frustration now.

Bernkastel glanced seriously her way as she mentioned that poison "Do not speak of such things. You need only to wait a little while longer….I assure you that by my power, this story will no longer be prolonged by Grimmjow's unstable patience or the thirteen court guard squad's hesitance. I will personally make sure their decisions and actions move forward quickly." She started to refill her tea cup, noticing the lower volume.

Satan nearly gasped and was looking at Bernkastel in disdain and shock "But Bernkastel-sama! You promised Momo that you wouldn't! You have to keep your word! You ALWAYS keep your word!"

Bernkastel looked at her in the eye "I promised I wouldn't virtually be in her way…not that I wouldn't do it in such a manner that I discreetly increases the time of action; by all definition, I am keeping my word. So I take it within myself to act for my own amusement. Besides, that girl has no objection to an early attack. So don't complain; there is no reason for it." She sipped her tea again.

Satan still looked shocked; maybe it was because she felt grateful toward Hinamori and as such wanted her plan to run smoothly, or maybe it was because she was surprised at how cunning and sly Bernkastel could be.

Bernkastel had a thought come to mind "I am going to invite one other observer to this story. Continue being by Momo's side until I return to you. I think you will also be grateful for the company I will bring to you considering the one in mind." She didn't even wait for a response before she vanished.

Satan just stood there gawking at where she once was "Ahhhhh! Why are people leaving so soon!" and just like the one before her, she vanished in a flash of gold.

When she reappeared it was beside Luppi, who jumped backward in surprise and nearly tripped.

Loly looked like she has seen a ghost "Damn it! Stop doing that!" though she yelled it more or less harshly; it was more like a girl pleading innocently for someone to stop bullying her. Hinamori had made it clear to her the night before that Satan was to be treated nicely.

Luppi joined in "Hinamori-sama! Why can't you just be rid of her already!" He hasn't really cared much of the order ever since she has started irritating him.

"Because Grimmjow and I don't want to be rid of her." The calm exterior of her voice made Luppi forcefully calm down and Loly shut up.

Satan looked angrily at them "I can appear where I want to!"

Both of the two lower ranking arrancars glared.

"Enough!" Grimmjow snapped. This caused all to cease. "We are going to invade the soul society soon and I don't want to hear useless complaining!"

Rudobon stepped up from the back of the room, his small army following his every step "Grimmjow-sama and I have decided a plan of action…" he seemed to glance at Hinamori for a millisecond before continuing "When we first arrive; Luppi will attack squad 9, allowing to no one to leave the barracks vicinity, the same goes for Loly, except she will attack squad 2, the exequisas and I will attack all other squads, including squads 1, 4 and 10. However, restrain from attacking Hitsugaya, and even restrain more from encountering the head captain. Grimmjow and Momo will do their own plan of action as we stall and weaken the other mass number of possible obstacles." Once he finished, he stepped back to where he was.

Luppi waved his hand slightly "So, wait. Does this mean this is another no limits battle? Only with a certain vicinity to our leverage?"

"Basically saying, yes."

Loly snickered "That's fine by me. I still have to get that ugly rat from his narrow escape from last time!"

Luppi looked at her "Oh yes, that's right. When you came back to Hinamori-sama and I you were all beat up! I can't believe that such a lieutenant beat you! And from what I hear, Hinamori-sama says that he's rather cowardly and sluggish! How pathetic!"

"Shut up! It wasn't the rat who beat me!"

"Then who was it?"

"A captain! The female captain of squad 2!"

Momo sighed "Her name is Soi Fon, commander of the stealth force, captain of squad 2 and head of the Fon clan, as well as Youruichi's biggest fan."

Luppi looked surprised, but he sounded sarcastic "Wow! This woman has a lot of titles! No wonder she beat puny Loly!"

Loly was raising her fist in anger "SHUT UP!"

"How about you both shut up!" Grimmjow yelled. Once again everything ceased.

Just like everything seemed to cease there; the soul society also seemed to be close to nothing when it came to action.

Everyone from lowly squad 4 members to the high and mighty, battle-loving squad 11 members were in a state of utter hopelessness and sorrow. Everywhere you looked; no one was astir, no one was walking the streets, no one was sitting on the rooftops and no one was even doing anything for that matter. Everyone was inside a room of some sort just sitting or standing around; doing nothing at all but think through their thoughts. Only a few citizens were sleeping or meditating.

If you looked inside squad 11 barracks you would see Ikkaku sitting on the edge of a porch as he looked toward the ground, Yumichika would be sitting on a green cushion barely sipping his tea as he absentmindingly played with one strand of hair with one finger, Yachiru would be sitting right next to Kenpachi, who was sleeping, with a sad face.

It's not that Ikkaku or Yumichika didn't look forward to a challenging opponent, but they didn't like fighting an opponent that not only rightfully had the right to kill the tenth squad captain, but also the fact that she was once one of them, only as a nice sweet gentle soul that never liked fighting in the first place. Even they would have a hard time fighting her knowing that.

If you looked inside any other barracks you would see a similar scene.

Hitsugaya was taking the full mental force of it though, ever since the last encounter with her, he has been energy deprived, so much so, that most times he actually stayed in his room! Laying on the bed as he remembered sweet memories and then the scene from recently playing over and over again each time one of those sweet memories ended. He couldn't sleep knowing that he had caused her to rightfully hate him, had caused her to want him to suffer. To add to it, the aching in his chest never ceased to stop, and even with his meditation where he tried to contact Hyourinmaru, the words she spoke still rang in his ears and even the mighty ice dragon could find no fault in her intent.

**If she wishes to kill you…** he said **then she can fight knowing that there is little fault. However, young master, are you really just going to let her? Even you should fight, whether it be for self-defense or your finally putting her at rest…** the ice dragon thought for a moment, his crimson eyes showing the wisdom of his long existence** It is within us all to feel joy, though the only way to obtain that, is through sorrow….it is the same with the reverse. Just like that; it is within us all to hate, but one can only feel that when they feel passion and love…for one to 'live', they must feel 'death'…. For one to have 'meaning' it is necessary for there to be a time to where they had no 'meaning'...so tell me master…If she wishes to kill you, does that mean you want her to 'live'? Even though it means there will be no joy? Even though it means that she will no longer love?...When it means that 'death' will come to her…?**

For once, Hitsugaya did not answer.

There was however, one squad….that had at least some resolve to fight her…and only one person who could fight her with no restraint at all.

"C-captain…what are you going to do…" the man who spoke noticed that his captain was paying more attention than usual to the situation. Or at least **a lot **more attention than she would than any other he has seen before; even when the arrancar weren't here she would constantly think and reflect on the events and try even harder to understand the enemy.

The captain whom he spoke to didn't even bat an eyelash as she gave her answer, her eyes not even moving but continued showing their depth as she was in thought and concentration, maybe even talking to her zanpoktou while she did so "I…" she thought about her pride as the leader of a honorable…wait, it can't be called that, royal? No not even that, but it was a 'necessary' corpse. She then thought about one word in particular, a word that was reserved for the highly dangorus and **non-honorable,** it was reserved for those who changed sides of their own accord purely out of selfish desires that hold no helpful meaning. Those who has 'that word' were never allowed and honorable death, they would be killed in the shadows and their death would only be reported to the high authorities, if it was reported at all. She then said, loud and clear, with no hesitation visible "I will give her a rest that she deserves! I will not give her an **execution!**"

Many people are killed everyday, the reason an execution is called execution is because it is never held in public, nor are their deaths revealed to the public unless it was a high national criminal. But even then, their names would be sullied by the fact that were executed, a battle that revolved purely around killing your opponent as quick as possible with as little said as possible.

Momo Hinamori deserved an "honorable death".


	11. Red amongst white

Grimmjow and Momo were using shunpo to travel through the forest of the Seireitei, already hearing the yells and piercing cries of all-out battle; Rudobon acted quickly on his part, creating mass hundreds of subordinates before they even opened the garganta.

Now they were traveling in silence as they acted oblivious to the obvious battles occurring not far from where they were.

Momo was following Grimmjow through the treetops, both of them leaping from branch to branch with ease. Even though Momo prefers ground travel much more, Grimmjow always preferred heights or pretty much anything he deemed in his taste.

Momo just heard another ushering sound of pain as one of the exequisas sliced a man's throat about 3 meters away "Grimmjow, where exactly are we going?"

Grimmjow answered with a grin "Toward squad 10. I imagine that will please you, the reason I'm going is because apparently, Zaraki is near the area!" he did a crazy chuckle that vocalized his intent "You can do whatever you want, Momo. Just don't interfere with my fight."

Hinamori's expression brightened and she continued following without a word, already contemplating the battle.

She then tensed slightly as a tiny bit cold moisture touched her cheek with a sudden blast of cold for a moment and then her eyes spotted tiny soft-looking tuffs of white drift by. By this time Grimmjow stopped too and was observing the sky where the white was originating; it was unmistakable, it was snow, only it was coming in the wrong season.

It was snowing in the summer.

There was no sun in Hueco mundo and the scene was never changing, everyone and everything there was cold due to the lack of the warm sun and only the cold moon that stared down like death. Her skin that once had a beautiful tan was now paler in complexion, and her once warm body would be as cold as ice it were not for her fiery spiritual pressure.

Momo raised one of her hands a bit as she held out her palm as more white tuffs gently landed on it, lingering for more than a few moments before melting.

She was so focused on the sudden arrival of the white that she never noticed Toushiro's spiritual pressure spiking up, signaling his zanpoktou release. Once she did notice, Grimmjow was already on the move again, adjusting course.

They traveled for a few minutes before Hinamori cursed under her breath; she noticed Zaraki's spiritual pressure moving **away **from Hitsugaya now and it would only be a matter of time before her superior noticed.

And just like that, Grimmjow took notice just as she thought it, this time not wasting time as he headed towards Kenpachi "You go on ahead Momo! Just don't get distracted and report back to me when you're done!"

Momo moved past him as he made a sudden turn the other way toward her right "Don't worry about that…There is only one thing I want in this invasion!" and she continued on without looking back.

She continued on foot, on the ground as she ran on in the darkness of night, adjusting course every time Hitsugaya moved as she let the snow fall on her skin.

She continued doing so until she sensed a sharp blade coming toward her from the front in a flash; she unsheathed her own sword to counter as the steel clanged together as she saw the last person she would ever suspect, to attack from the front.

Soi Fon.

She used sonido to gain some distance as Soi Fon stood where she was, not breaking eye contact with Hinamori.

The made Momo somewhat confused, as head of the executive force, she is to assassinate the enemy as soon as possible, she wasting many seconds just standing there!

They continued starring at each other, Momo trying to comprehend, and Soi Fon, just looking at her with an unreadable face as she waited for Hinamori to move.

"Mind if I ask, what's got you into such an unusual mood?" her voice was low.

Soi Fon looked unfazed by her appearance and spiritual pressure and she answered without hesitation "I am here to fight you, Hinamori Momo."

Hinamori looked questionably at her "Fight me? I thought the word you would use is 'execute' or 'assassinate'? A person of your position should say that."

"For someone who has committed various crimes, or as an enemy of the Seireitei, then yes, I would be obliged to execute you. But you're not either officially are you? You're after Hitsugaya." She said it with resolve.

This caused Momo to raise an eyebrow "Knowing you, I thought you would know that if someone threatens a captain, who hold absolute power in a squad and therefore the balance of the Seireitei, then that would make me a threat."

"Though that is true, not the central 46 or the head captain has officially labeled you an 'enemy' yet. But I'll be honest; if it was anyone else who was in the same circumstance as you, then I would go about my normal way of dealing with him."

"Why is that?"

"Because you were once a liutenate….one that cared for others, reassured soldiers-" her gaze seemed to harden slightly….or was it actually softening "And was betrayed by someone close to you."

This caused Momo's blood to boil; she actually had the nerve to include Hitsugaya in this!

As if reading her thoughts she added "I am not only referring to Captain Hitsugaya you know.", she said it with a stern voice, dead serious now.

Momo's eyes widened slightly for a moment and her grip around her zanpoktou hardened as her voice dropped menacingly "Be careful what you say Soi Fon, from you, those two names sounds like insults and taunts!"

Soi Fon looked like she never heard what she said "Though I was fortunate and Lady Youruichi came back, Aizen was bad from the beginning and did something to you that worse than anything that I have experienced." She gripped her zanpoktou and brought it upward, getting in her fighting stance "So, in order to preserve this place that you once held dear, and to show you the courtesy you deserve, I will fight you and bring an end to you…." Her muscles tensed, and then she charged in, with her blade coming downward toward Hinamori's torso.

Hinamori blocked it and aimed a punch straight for her face, which was blocked by Soi Fon's free hand. Then, Hinamori decided to try a kick, but that to, was blocked; with this, she gained distance "So tell me-" Hinamori said as she dodged a blow from her lethal sword "Are you saying that you won't release you zanpoktou?"

"Yes. That's exactly what it means." Soi Fon attacked again, adding more force into it.

Momo failed to realize this and countered with same force she always does, nearly succumbing to the short blade and was forced to her knees. Soi Fon took this chance and did a swift leg toward her stomach, which connected and sent her flying.

Momo wasted no time in recovering, knowing the captain was already trying to catch up and land another blow "Ku-rensa."

Soi Fon flinched as she felt the arrancars spiritual pressure beneath her and skirted to the left just in time to avoid the crimson chains that grabbed at nothing, constricting on the ground. "I should have known you would have a trick like this. You were always excellent in Kiddo." She used flash step to avoid another set of chains.

She did it for another six times before encountering Hinamori again, attacking before she could. But she was somewhat surprised when she grabbed the blade with her hands this time, the blade cutting her stainless skin.

Momo grinned at the wound "Kurenai chi hana."

Soi Fon had no time at all to react to the new kiddo spell that bound her, as well as harmed her, from the open wound on her hand.

She was now kneeling on the ground as five, diamond shaped petals of spiritual pressure pinned her on all sides, the five petals coming from the blood of the open wound. But she could still move her legs, she didn't hesitate, despite the awkward position, to attack Hinamori with one of them.

Momo grabbed that attack "Your new at this kind of battle so I'll teach you something." She pounded Soi Fon with her, still holding her leg as she continued pushing her toward the ground. Her back cracking as the force of her foot and the force of the kiddo that was now stuck in the ground as it stood bolt upright.

Momo continued "When we don't want to kill an opponent quickly, we do whatever we want to them until they break!" she pushed down harder, earning her painful screams from the famous Soi Fon of the stealth force.

Truth be told, Momo was originally never into torturing opponents like this, but after a few years with Grimmjow, his cruelty took ahold of her as he did a few episodes of abuse of his own to his direct subordinate on unstable days.

Soi Fon squirmed as much as the kiddo could allow, but to no avail. In the end, there was only one option "S-shunko."

The fragile kiddo that relied on subtle focused spiritual pressure was no match for the outraging force of her kiddo and hakkuda energy and it just simply dissipated.

Momo was pushed back from just the release and was considering releasing her zanpoktou to counter, but decided to save it for later.

_For when I kill him._

Soi Fon charged at her once again, enveloping her blade in the shunko energy itself to give it extraordinary power.

The fight continued on for some time, the snow has become a thin delicate connected sheet over the world and it cracked from the simplest touch, and it was still snowing, a little harder now.

"I've had enough!" Momo focused energy in the tip of her blade, knowing well that its power surpassed her multiple cero which decimated most of the battle field, the snow slowly covering it up.

Soi Fon, still in shunko was more surprised than before as she saw the instantaneous flare from the blade, the next thing she saw was the inferno directly making contact with her, clashing with the energy of the shunko as it scorched a part of her arm and leg as she fell against a fallen tree.

She registered that new move in her mind in an instant as she got up and attacked again with Momo attacking in many versatile ways; cero, bala, ku-rensa from her hand, the kiddo blast from her blade tip, simple blast of fiery energy from her fists etc. She even added spiritual pressure in dense contents to he r limbs to counter her shunko with her own body, despite the difficulty and bruises.

Momo fired another cero, intending to follow it with a kiddo. But was instead impaled by Soi Fon's blade, the cold steel and spiritual pressure deepening the wound that was now in her gut.

Momo never saw it coming; Soi Fon slashed through cero, as she suspected, but then trusted her sword. A sword thrust is lethal if it hits an opponent, but it's incredibly easy to dodge, but it also makes the user gain speed slightly. Soi Fon came at her so fast and so unexpectedly that Momo did not register that she was even doing a sword thrust until it was too late.

Soi Fon's shunko was dissipating as Momo bled, knowing that she was close to the end of the battle. There were many things she could say, but just silently watched Hinamori for a moment as she pulled herself off the blade as she fell toward the ground, the thin snow giving way to her weight as it wet her uniform.

Soi Fon raised her sword once more, now holding it the way a normal shinigami would and calculated the next, final blow that would surely, painlessly, end her life and put her at rest.

The sword slashed downward and hissed as it made direct contact with flesh as it flew in many directions from the swift movement, landing on the snow around them.

Soi Fon's eyes widened more than they ever have when she saw who was in front of her, when she saw who took the blow instead of her intended target. Her heart beat nearly stopping as she saw those eyes of turquoise and that hair that was as white as the snow.

Hitsugaya was there, low to the ground as a deep gash would that started from his broad shoulder and ended near his thigh, continued bleeding as the two females looked at the scene before them with shock. His zanpoktou unsheathed as it uselessly lay on the ground.

Soi Fon did a quick intake of breath "H-Hitsugaya…" she started stepping backward, not believing what she's done.

Hitsugaya was getting paler by the second, he was just kneeling there as the wound bled nonstop. His eyes starting to get dull and lifeless, yet his mouth was trying to form words that came out in murmurs "Lea….Leave….Fon" her reeled forward before he caught himself, one arm supporting him as he tried to maintain his stance he groaned from the pain slightly and he looked at Soi Fon, his eyes heart wrenchingly sorrowful "please…"

Soi Fon just stood there with a horrified look before using flash step to follow his wish.

Once she left he allowed himself to fall to the ground, defeated.

Momo was surprised beyond belief and a sudden feeling came to her, it felt like it was gorging her chest out. It has been some time since she last felt it. Her face turned sober as she was bleeding from a wound just as deep. She loomed over to the man before her.

Toushiro rolled over on his back, looking at the face he treasured so much for all his life "I'm sorry…" it was faint, a whisper from a dying man.

One could actually see a tear form on one of his eyes as he spread his arms out wide.

Momo's eyes widened at the gesture "What are you doing!" she sounded angry at him, and she was.

"You can do whatever you want." He coughed and blood spilled out of his mouth. "Hit me. Stab me. Kill me. Cut me. Scratch me. Wound me…" he coughed and again "If it makes you happy…"

Momo was getting unstable from her own loss of blood that Hitsugaya was oblivious to. The moon illuminated the both of them as Hinamori herself collapsed onto the man's chest, with tears streaming from her eyes "Baka! How can you say things like that!" she was gripping his shihakkusho.

Hitsugaya was confused at this and he was being torn apart inside from seeing her honest tears, likewise, she was bring torn apart as she saw this man before dying with a wish of suffering.

Hitsugaya brought his hand up wiped the tears from her face "Why are you crying?"

Momo looked at him, her eyes soft, the way she used to look in those sweet memories "Be quiet! I came here to kill you! But not like this!" she sobbed into his chest, her voice was now gentle and pleading.

Hitsugaya has always, ever since that day…to see that Hinamori again, even if it was just once, even if he had to suffer or die to attain it. And here she was, _his_ Hinamori was in front of him right now, sobbing into his chest telling him to be quiet.

He embraced her. Shutting his eyes as he breathed in her sweet scent.

She has grown quite a bit since the winter war. She was taller now, her figure was more womanly shaped, her breasts were slightly larger, her soft, silk hair longer than before, her eyes more beautiful in a shade of brown, her skin just as flawless and soft as before; she looked well with him in his more manly state.

"Shiro…chan…"

Despite his condition, he couldn't help but smile at the sound his nickname coming from those sweet lips.

"Shiro-chan…let me hear it once more….please, let me hear it….." it was coming out in between sobs. By this point, the snow was thick around them, their blood staining it in various areas.

Hitsugaya thought a moment before figuring out what she meant.

His Hinamori looked up at him, tears still flowing "Just….once more…"

Hitsugaya cupped her face in his two hands, a tear flowing from his eye, his voice was choked up from just the fact that she was here, yet found the strength to say those words that he longed to say, so much "I love you."

He then captured her in an passionate kiss that she returned without hesitation.

He was so overwhelmed with that feeling of bliss that he never noticed any pain that he should have had.

Momo's eyes dulled as the light slipped from them slowly.

It's not bad at all….

Dying at the hands of the one who holds your heart….


	12. Epilogue

The sky was the color of pitch black, nothing visible in the sky except rays of light that were coming from the surface below. The 'surface' for the most part, is water…the only object that is actually a solid in the realm is a king sized bed. The bed has dark blue covers and white sheets. The pillows also the same colors. The comforters made any solid being sink into the bed comfortably, including the two figures that were already on it. Both of these figures were on the side of the bed, lying down on their chest as they looked at the water, which was replaying scenes of Momo Hinamori and Toushiro Hitsugaya, dying in a scene of pure white, while the color red appeared from them. It was a beautiful ending to them.

Bernkastel was observing the scene intently while she sipped her Hu Kai tea, her friend beside her doing the same; the one who was wearing the pink dress, had blond hair, amber eyes and had a childlike demeanor, was the one who was always watching Momo and Toushiro, from the very beginning of the winter war, apparently taking a liking to them for their unfortunate circumstances. Her dear friend did not know this until she was told about it.

The girl commented on Bernkastel's tea with a high pitched voice "Drinking a tea that stirs the soul….Very unlike you Bern."

Bernkastel allowed her cup to flat in midair as her arms crossed comfortably in front of her "I was just merely wondering what Momo tasted when she drank this when I first met her…"She paused.

Bernkastel noticed that her friend had thoughts running inside her mind, she looked at her, wondering what action she was about to do.

"….Red amongst white….Yes! That's perfect! Red amongst white! As the witch of certainty, I know it's perfect for them!" The sudden outburst in the quiet realm made Bernkastel jerk her head upward slightly.

Lambadelta grinned "Hey, Bern….how many interpretations can you give on that phrase, "Red amongst white"?"

Bernkastel thought for a moment, she was not sure what the motive of Lambadelta was since the story is over, but she thought she might as well humor her; she spoke out her interpretations slowly "Momo was once as pure as the white snow, then that snow became stained by the red..." she paused to make sure she was listening. "Hitsugaya may have started out as pure, but he became nothing but red...that red sought out the purity of the white...Red is the color of everything from love and passion to hate and blood...Momo and Hitsugaya are together red...the world saw them as something pure, like the color white..."

She stopped, realizing that her numbers of interpretations were running low, this caused Lambadelta to grin even more as she said "The interpretation of "Red amongst white" is as eternal as what is absolute between the two…" she chuckled once she said it, proud that she found such a perfect phrase for them.

Bernkastel looked once again at the water, the scene still showing. She reached down, her hand touching the water, going into the water. As she pulled it out, nothing was wet, it was as if the water was just an illusion, and in her hand was a shard of crystal. The light burning intensely as she held it. Scenes of the story appearing on the surface, just as it was doing in the water. Bernkastel then looked above herself, looking toward the endless black, unexpectedly seeing another crystal forming, and the shine almost just as intense. She widened her eyes, the look of surprise slightly shining in her eyes…

Another world….

But, soul society, hueco mundo, the world of the living; that one realm was unique and never before has it been replicated. No one even imagined that it was possible, even the most powerful witch in the universe couldn't even dream of it.

She looked at the shard she was holding, as she was remembering Lambadelta's words "...Since that is true...What is the difference between 'eternal' and 'absolute'...what is the difference between 'red' and 'white'...?"

Lambadelta looked at Bernkastel, not answering, her face saying "I don't know the answer myself yet…"

The scene on the surface of the water changed, it was of a certain figure.

She spoke to it "It seems that you also found this story entertaining...I hope you also realize how rare it is that a story like this exist..."

She takes a pause, a thought flickering through her mind "I wonder….can you solve the riddle…?"

She looked back up toward the crystal that was still forming, she then grinned, something she rarely did, this story isn't even at its half-way point yet. There was more entertainment to be taken from this….


End file.
